Solemn Wishes
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: FINISHED! SAKURA and SYAORAN went thru an unwanted marriage. He mistreated her until they got bodily separated. Years later, she returned and he found her attractive with her better persona. He can't win her heart no matter how physically far they go.
1. Prologue and The Undesired Marriage

**PROLOGUE**

I am a sweet, shy, petite girl at her verge of sweet sixteen…well I thought I was until I met **him**. Before, almost everyone likes me because of my youthful and carefree nature. But when I entered this dreadful nightmare, I learned that being young at heart is not the kind of attitude you need to fit in. Most of the times, you have to think way older than your age; act like you've been into multiple experiences and speak like you eat dictionaries for fun. At my present circumstances, 'trial and error method' is not an option.

* * *

**Solemn Wishes**

**By: Tammi Super Girl**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: The Undesired Marriage**

**Sakura Kinomoto's POV (age 16)**

What am I doing here? I should get out of this… right away. My head starts to get cloudy as I recall the past incidents.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"Mother..! No!" I vociferated. I know it's not nice or even proper for me to shout that loud at my parent.

"You just have to get through this Sakura. All of us are supporting you…" She replied to me. If you ask me, I don't find that soothing or even helping.

"I said I don't want to do it! Don't push me into it, please..!" I argued. I don't want to do the stupidest mistake I'll probably ever make.

I cringed when my father touched my mother's right shoulder and told her, "Let me talk to her." And then he approached me and bent down. "Sakura…" he began. "You are old enough." Old enough for what? I ask my self. I'm only sixteen, please! "I am an Archeology Professor, your brother is doing a part time job at an average fast food… And your mother…she's a great model, we all know that, but her 'time' has long ended."

**End of flashback**

* * *

I shook my head in disbelief. Why me? How could my family betray me like this? It's like they sold me to a business tycoon to get… … …

* * *

**Flashback**

I dislike it when I start to feel bad about my own family and the fact that I can't do anything to help them. I get their point. Touya, who has been my overprotective brother ever since I was four, even him, has agreed to my parents' decision. It's only me who does not want to comply.

They are making me marry the son of a rich family to sustain our living…their living! Once I marry the guy, I will be out of this house…Out of this poor humble home.'

**End of flashback**

* * *

It appallingly looks like a long red carpet to walk on. I am now walking on a pair of white stiletto shoes, a bouquet at hand, a beautiful white gown to embrace my figure and a thin silky white veil to cover my face.

I am about to marry an almost total stranger- Syaoran Li.

All I am thinking now is my family. This is for my family. I have to put my self together. It's such an honor to be wedded with the heir of The Great Li Clan. I have to be optimistic.

Even so… I deserve to be pitied. I may get a big hunk of cash after this. I may have the finest cars in the country. I may get ultimate shopping sprees. I may become damn wealthy with just a blink..! But I am pitied. I pity my self. Who wants to have a life with someone you totally do not love. I am not pleased with money. That's my problem.

All I wanted to know was 'why me?' Of all girls in the continent, why me? I am Japanese and he is Chinese. I came all the way from Japan just to attend this stupid wedding of mine. Haah… Well… All I know is this… Syaoran Li's grandfather fancies our family even if we are poor. He made an official contract to my family that if the heir doesn't have someone to marry at the age of seventeen, Fujitaka's daughter will be wedded to him. It may be a wonder why they want their heir to be wedded in such a young age. Don't ask me, it's their thing.

So… My life was prearranged without my consent. Therefore I am pitied. No big sum of money can ever give me the freedom I need.

"Do you, Kinomoto Sakura, take, Li Syaoran, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?" I never thought I'd get to the end of isle this fast.

This is probably the first time we meet. "I do." I uttered almost hesitantly.

I gulped and looked at the taller man in front of me. He has chocolate colored hair, amber eyes, aquiline nose, and well-manly-shaped lips. All of these his face holds but so sad to add that he doesn't look so happy in our wedding day.

"I do." I also heard him say.

Uh oh… I think I can guess what is next. "You may kiss the bride." I tightly closed my eyes for a second with nervousness. He, then, lifted my veil and he immediately saw my features. I got eager for his reaction upon finally meeting his bride. I wanted to know how he felt. I might have a chance with the saying 'love at first sight.'

In a matter of seconds, I felt his strong lips crashed into mine. I gaped to his face after getting my first kiss.

There was no identifiable facial sentiment. It was his indication of rejection.

What a pity. I somehow hoped for a kind husband; if not for love, at least for good companionship. But I guess it's too good to be true. I'm having a hunch that I just got married to an unkind man.

I've been stuck here frozen that I failed to hear the guests clapping with joy for the new husband and wife. I looked around, hoping to get comfort in any way possible. I turned to _my _man but it seems that he had already left and disappeared in the crowd.

What have I got my self into?

All I'm hoping for is that all these sacrifices are worth it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Hi, I am Tammi Super Girl, pleasant to meet you reader. Please drop off a review after reading the first chapter. I'll need it for inspirations. Thank you.

* * *

**Syaoran Li's POV (age 17)**

The reception had ended and I went straight here…to 'West Wind Café'. It is one of the most renowned coffee shops in the country. I know it isn't apt for me to just go off after a wedding…_my wedding_. Mother and the elders surely won't like what I just did. But I want to lay off the 'suitable righteous heir' act for a while. And besides, I don't want anything to do with _her _anyways.

'You may kiss the bride' Grr, that sickened me. A kiss is just a kiss. It doesn't have any meaning even if it happened on _my _wedding day.

"I knew you'd be here." Eriol, my long time friend, walked in. I nodded at him as he sits at the beige couch in front of the circular coffee table. "It's not nice to leave your bride after the wedding."

"What do you KNOW?" I snappily exclaimed to him. And I just called him friend..!

He smirked at me, not taking my temper seriously. "I do know because I saw her in an awkward situation after you left."

"So what? She doesn't know me as much as I don't know her. She can eat all the food in the reception and put in a weight like a big whale. Who cares?" I said what I said. Who CARES?

Eriol shook his head in skepticism. "I just feel sorry for her, that's all." I negatively looked away at that.

* * *

Sundown is at its hurry and I just drove away from the Café. In a matter of minutes, I arrived at our home. I entered the humongous gates and drove all the way to the front door. Our valet approached my car and asked for the keys. I stepped out and gave it to him.

Hmm… The butler must be off somewhere… I turned the front door's knob and entered the house.

"Good evening young master Li, welcome home." The maids bowed to me. I nodded at them and went up the staircase. I am assigned to a new bedroom, thus my old bedroom being terminated.

"Room 205, this must be it." I whispered to my self as I gently push the white door. It's a whole new room with two separate beds. Separate, that's nice. As I close the door behind me, I noticed a shorter female busy with her luggage.

"Ehem..!" I muttered loud enough for her to hear. She quickly stood and faced me. I know who she is, we met this morning. "What are you doing?" I asked her bossily.

"I w-was j-just-"

"Just WHAT?" I cut her off. Don't speak so slow girly!

"I was just fixing my clothes to be put in the closet…" She answered nervously. I am intimidating, am I not?

I sighed in discontent. I don't want to share a room with her! I want her out! Sorry for me to say that it is none of my power to send her out of the bedroom. I can kick her out literally though. I didn't take a step; I stood still and examined her. "Try not to get in my way..!" I simply told her.

She stopped at her business and turned to me, "What? I'm y-your…"

"I know what you are. You are Kinomoto! You heard me, try not to get in my way." I stated and walked over to my bed. I looked at her again in despise. Grandfather chose this girl because he admired their family's beauty. What beauty is he exactly thinking? WHAT? I see none here!

I hate my life! Why do I have to spend the rest of my mornings with…with this! I hate it!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

So much for my first night at the Li's…Not a bit of me is thinking about 'honeymoon'. But he gotta be at least a bit nice though. 'Try not to get in my way.' What the heck? What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'll be in his way..! He has to take care of me. It is his duty as my lawfully wedded husband..! I don't want this marriage as much as he dislikes it.

I don't need him, that's for sure. All I need is a map of the mansion then I'll be fine. Damn, their house is so big! I think I can spend a whole year just wandering around the place..!

Anyways, it is bedtime and the light has turned off. The place is filled with pitch black. There are still small amounts of light though- the moon outside the window is the room's only source of light.

With all these, I'm beginning to get homesick already. I miss my Dad leaving me with a night light so I could sleep well during the night. But here, I am on a separate bed (which is good) from the other person, who cares for me zero percent, in the room.

It is supposed to be a nice first night in a plush bedroom, but I just can't seem to enjoy it.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Was it short? Remember a review is what remains an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her work is being cherished, and would feel more obligated to go on.


	2. House Formalities

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for your reviews, everyone. I really appreciated it. But sorry, I'm afraid that you might have gotten my summary wrong. When I mentioned that they '_bodily separated_' it wasn't a divorce. It is like separating physically (just not seeing each other for a whole bunch of weeks, months, and years…hehe). And when I also cited '_being wedded_' in the summary, it meant the two of them still married.

Is it frustrating that my initiating story isn't what you accurately thought?

Please be compelled to tell me what you have to say. I do this story for me and for you guys as well…right?

* * *

**Author's Thanks**

animeboy-12  
Musette Fujiwara  
PolskaGirl  
ffgirl-07  
Haruma  
PolskaGirl  
Innocent eyes x  
2 OVERLY obsessed  
...  
fireinu01  
darkstar of ice  
harmony  
sakura  
thereviewergirl  
storyteller87

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: House Formalities**

Sakura woke up from her slumber in about eight in the morning- it is still early, she reckons. Even so, she tried to get up even her whole body is still half asleep. She slowly sat on her posh fuchsia sheets. She rubbed her eyes and noticed a man in the room. She sure knows who that is.

'_Why is he dressed up already?_' She thought to her self as she watches him fixing his navy blue blazer in front of their mirror. "You wake up too late." He mentioned without looking at her. Confusion plastered her young pretty face.

Sakura has a light complexion, emerald green eyes, and auburn hair that go a little below her shoulders. Never in her sixteen years have she got scolded for waking up at eight on weekends. '_Late?_' she thought. "I think it is still early." She mumbled lightly.

"Well you thought wrong, missy." Syaoran finished grooming himself. "Breakfast is ready, if you're lucky, you may still catch up on the bread bits." He coldly mentioned and left the room. '_Bread bits?_' she thought. '_Did he mean like crumbs or something?_'

Sakura walked over to the bathroom and did her 'weekend' morning routines. After that, she went to the dressing table to groom her self a bit. After that, she went down for breakfast, probably. Mind you, she is still wearing her pajamas. After going down the stairs, she walked through the luxurious whitish living room. Everything looks new in her eyes. After walking a bit more, she arrived at the dining room door. She peaked thru the door's glass windows. She saw all their family members and elders eating together, all dressed up.

She felt awkward. She can't go in there. But still, the empty seat beside Syaoran looks lonely. It is as if it is calling for someone to sit down on it. She frowned and went up again to her room. '_Man, this place is so intimidating._' She thought while climbing up the stairs.

"It is still early anyways…" She whispered as she closes the bedroom door behind her. She looked at her messy fuchsia bed and decided to jump on it and sleep more. "It is still early, who says I have to wake up so early on weekends?" She said to her self and let her self fall in deep slumber.

* * *

"Missis Sakura…"

"Please Missis Sakura, wake up."

Sakura opened her eyes and found a maid in front of her. "Missis Sakura, Madam Yelan Li wants to see you in her office." The maid told her. Sakura got a bit bewildered. '_Wow, is this a strict school or what?_' She got up, combed her hair and approached the door. The maid looked at her like she wanted to tell something. Sakura got the weird look but is there something to be fussed about?

She exited the bedroom and began to walk the long 2nd floor corridor. She arrived at the certain room and knocked gently. "Come in" She heard a strict female voice. Without further ado, she entered her workplace.

Yelan is seated on her chair. There are two chairs in front of Yelan's table; she motioned Sakura to sit there. "I noticed you weren't at breakfast." She began, "have you eaten already?"

Sakura held her stomach, "No madam. I haven't."

Her serious face didn't turn to sympathizing or anything close to that. "Xiao Lang told me that you didn't manage to wake up early."

"Yes…" She replied.

"Sakura," she said in a half motherly tone. "We are not royalty but since this family runs a high class reputation, we have formalities in this house." Sakura didn't like what she heard and she never dreamed of being royalty. "We don't have crowns or dress up in traditional royalty gowns. But we should not be a lot less than that. Do you get me?"

Sakura didn't, but she somehow sees her point. "Please explain more…" She shyly told her.

"The basic point is, Sakura, you should dress and act almost like one." Yelan stated.

Sakura gaped down, looking at her pajamas. "I understand. I will try to fit in this…formality thing."

"That's the right thing to do. I will ask the maids to teach you the regulations around here. You should act classily Sakura, you are a Li now." Yelan made her point and said. "You may leave." Sakura carefully stood from her seat and bowed to her before she left.

"I'm a Li? Yeah right…" she mumbled while walking in the corridor. "I think I just heard Syaoran calling me Kinomoto last night. That's not a problem, I like it that way. Arg…" she scowled and scowled until she entered the bathroom so she could start to 'dress up'. "I am only in the house! Why should I do fashion show around here!" She screamed in the showers.

* * *

Sakura exited the bathroom and she found her self in the dressing room. (Yes, they have a separate room for dressing up. Their closets are in there.) After dressing up, she went inside the bedroom and found Syaoran settled at his desk. Feeling nothing else to do, she neared him.

"Hey..!" She cheerfully exclaimed as she sits at the green couch near his desk. He didn't budge like he didn't hear her. "Syaoran..!" She called him again.

"Don't call me that." He coldly responded as he scans the paper on his desk.

"Why not?"

"I didn't give you the permission…" He replied without looking at her.

She childishly frowned and muttered "If I'm not allowed to call you Syaoran, what am I supposed to call you then? …I can't call you Li because I am a Li as well." At that, he looked at her with disgust in his facial expression. He shook his head in malcontent and returned to his business. "…Are you leaving after that?" She asked him while trying to look at what he's doing. He didn't reply. "Are you?" she asked again.

"Yes." He answered in a single word.

Her eyes widened a bit in excitement "Can I come with you then? I have nothing else to do around here." He stood from his seat and initiated to leave. "Can I go too?" She asked while trying to follow him.

"No."

"How come?"

"I told you not to get in my way, right?" He faced her, irritancy visible in his face.

"Yeah but… I'm your wife, am I not?" Her eyebrows made a negative angle.

He pointed her, "You're wearing a childish pink dress and floral pink sandals. Do you think I want to baby sit a nine year old? And wife? To me, you're nothing more than a stranger… Kinomoto." And then he left, leaving her off guard.

She didn't know why but a tear rolled down her face. She wiped it with her left hand as she frowns. "What's wrong with my dress?" She said trying to look at the less bad views of what he just told her. She had never been treated that way until now.

She decided to stay in the room for the rest of the day; except for going down to the kitchen and having a few snacks.

* * *

Sakura got enrolled to Syaoran's school. It is a school for rich people in Hong Kong. She also found it hard to fit in there at first…but many girls are friendly to her, and after four days, she learned to relax in school.

School was bad, but now it is fine. But home is worse.

"Can we have a sleep over then?" One girl spoke up when Sakura and her new found friends were on their way home.

"That'll be great. When shall we do it then?" Chiharu, a pigtailed girl, commented.

"Maybe next weekend. We can do it at my place..!" The first girl, Naoko, said. She is the one with the eyeglasses.

"So… What do you say, Sakura?" Usually, Sakura would love that kind of plan but…

"Sorry I can't go." She smiled sadly. "They won't allow me."

"Oh… Your husband won't let you, right?" Naoko responded, having her own feelings of pity for her.

Sakura wanted to shake her head and tell her that Syaoran wouldn't care one bit. "That's him, isn't it?" Chiharu stopped at her pace when she pointed the brown haired man inside West Wind Café.

"Yes, I think that's him." Naoko muttered; looking through the glass walls of the Café. Sakura nodded and motioned the other girls to continue walking. She does not want to stand there and look at 'her' husband. The two girls complied, half knowing Sakura's torment with the arranged marriage.

**(A/N: Hey hey… All of the girls didn't migrate to Hong Kong… Hahaha! I just didn't think of new characters to be Sakura's friends. I hope nobody minds…)**

* * *

"Hmm…" A girl with long purplish gray hair mumbled in West Wind Café.

"Hmm?" A guy with bluish black hair responded to the girl's mumbles. And one brown haired guy is ignoring the both of them. He is just reading his magazine on the round table with his coffee.

"I had my eye on her since the first time I saw her in school. She's the new student, right?" The girl muttered as she points Sakura through the glass walls. Her fingers are under her jaw; supporting her chin as she thinks.

"Yes, she's the transfer student alright…and she's also…" Eriol stopped at his words and gaped at Syaoran who's not minding their conversation.

"Also what?" Tomoyo smiled, smelling something good in his pause. Syaoran felt something awkward and then he gazed up to his friends. A big question mark popped in his facial expression. Eriol smirked at him while raising both of his eyebrows. Syaoran raised one eyebrow at him. At that, Eriol pointed Sakura with his lips. Syaoran saw her and then he immediately returned his attention to his magazine. "So… She's the lucky prearranged girl for you, huh?" She sensed it from them. Her eyes widened with passion. "I think I wanna make her my model."

"No..!" Syaoran snapped.

Tomoyo, the fashion designer, stood. "I will..!"

"I said no! Don't do it!" Syaoran glared.

A Li's glare is usually scary but Tomoyo's passion won't be halted with a pair of eyes. "I will!" She said decisively while glaring back at him. And then she exited the café, walking towards to Sakura.

'BAG..!" Syaoran banged the thick magazine on the table.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I am entering my bedroom. Boy, that dessert after dinner is so fine! Yeah! I like blueberry cakes!

I can't help thinking about that girl from school. She looks so pretty and all that… But the trick is…why does she want me to model her clothes? This is so bizarre… I never thought I am capable of modeling anything. Hehehe… I guess I'll take it as a compliment… And she was very nice too. What's her name again? Oh… Tomoyo… That's it. She went out of the café to talk to me… I wonder if Syaoran knows her… Probably does.

Speaking of him, I see him settled at his desk. I wonder why he's so busy all the time. "Hey there…!" I approached him, trying to patch things up with him.

Haah… He's not replying to me again. Why does he have to ignore me most of the time? "You were pigging out during dinner." He suddenly mentioned.

Pigging out? Is he telling me that I'm fat? "Huh? Are you telling me I'm fat?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Just say no to Tomoyo. It'll be much better." He said in a monotone…without looking at me…as always.

So they do know each other. "How come?"

"Why must you ask everything?" He said negatively.

"I just wanna know! Don't you care?" I said raising my voice a bit.

He faced me with his cold amber eyes "Is there any reason why I should be?"

Well yeah… "I'm y-your-"

"Don't start with that 'wife and husband' thing again. Aren't my words registering in your head?" He glared at me. "I said you're nothing more than a stranger." He can be really harsh all the time. I sighed with a frown. "Remember what I told you… Don't model for Tomoyo." I wanted to ask why but I know I'll just annoy him. "Just don't. It'll be a disgrace and her fashion business is in line." Disgrace? How could he say that I'll just put down Tomoyo's business.

I sighed hard; trying not to cry. I walked away and exited the bedroom.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Missis Sakura!" a loud masculine voice woke her up. After being upset with Syaoran's words, she went to the second floor living room to watch television. It was the only thing she felt like doing at that time. After watching too many programs, she fell asleep on the yellowish white couch.

Sakura sat properly and saw an old man in front of her. "Yes?" She muttered sheepishly.

"It is very late. Do you know where you should be? And watching television so late at night is a doing of a bum." The elder scolded her.

'_I always fall asleep on our couch back home. When I wake up, I always see a blanket comforting my body._' "I'm sorry…" I bowed for apology.

"I believe there is a television in your bedroom, why use the television outside?" He questioned. "This shall not be repeated..!" He exclaimed.

"Yes Elder, I'm sorry." She muttered after standing up.

"Go to your room now." The elder commanded.

Sakura sighed hard while she walks back to the bedroom. She felt upset for being scolded and felt more upset that she'll see the evil husband in the room where she resides.

After relaxing her body on the soft sheets, she covered her face with her pillow and promised her self that someday, she will not be this weak anymore.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please leave a review. Thank you.


	3. Good Riddance

**Author's Fave Review**

Musette Fujiwara - Oh boy...

I sure hope Sakura models for Tmoyo, maybe if she maked friends with her she will be a little stronger, so what if her husband thinks of her has a stranger, so what if he is rich, he has to treat right, he has to treat her well she can be a stranger but she still is his wife, and she can tell him around as much as he do her...

Man this story is interesting me to no end, and I don't know what will happening next...

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE:** **Good Riddance**

"Wait up! Please!" Sakura called out after she hurriedly stepped out from the car. Syaoran was casually walking towards the campus. She tightly grasped her brown bag as she chases him. When she caught his pace, she said "Why didn't you wait for me?" '_What am I chasing him for? I already know the directions around the campus._'

"Don't talk to me." He said plainly as he continues walking. She childishly frowned and sighed. "Everyone knows that I am married but the people have fewer clues who the bride was."

"And?" She looked at his cold amber eyes.

"I do not want them to know that it's you." he uttered coldly and left her. This time, she didn't try to catch up on him.

She looked down to the ground, not minding if she'll get late. On this day, they are officially married for three weeks and three days.

* * *

In three weeks and another few days, Valentine's will come up. Almost every girl in Sakura's class is talking about it.

"I think I'm sending Takashi chocolates." Chiharu mentioned while the four of them walk through the corridors.

"I thought he was _only _your childhood friend, Chiharu." Naoko responded.

"Well yeah..! But there's no reason why I shouldn't send him some, right Sakura?"

Sakura was lost in reverie and just snapped back to reality when Chiharu took her attention, "Yeah. Why not?"

The other two girls noticed that Sakura was a bit spaced out so they looked where she was looking at. "Oh… Isn't that Daidouji?" Chiharu muttered as she looks at the girl walking from afar.

Naoko adjusted her glasses and added "And she's with our friend Rika, too!"

"Really?" Sakura smiled upon hearing that they are friends with Rika.

"Well… Not that much anymore though. Rika, Chiharu and I are totally close friends in middle school. But she matured fast and eventually became a class A chick. So… You know… She deserved better friends like Tomoyo Daidouji- she's one of the most popular girls in the Campus…with all that beauty and fortune, she's definitely a 'number one'."

"Oh… I see." Sakura responded. '_No wonder Syaoran and Tomoyo know each other._'

"That reminds me…" Chiharu uttered. "Daidouji talked to you privately some time ago, right? I think it was about three weeks ago. What did she tell you?"

"Well…" Sakura began as they continue to walk. Suddenly, she saw a pair of _amber eyes_ slightly looking at her direction. She sighed and continued "She asked me if I can model for her."

"She DID?" Chiharu exclaimed in glee. "I heard Tomoyo's Fashion business began a year ago. What was your answer then?"

"Well I uh…" She looked down to the ground. "I haven't told her my answer yet but umm… I think I can't."

"Why?" The two girls asked in chorus.

"I uh… I just can't."

"You're weird Sakura, I think you're totally fit to it." Naoko mentioned. '_But Syaoran doesn't think so…_' Sakura thought in her head. "Anyways," Naoko added "what are you planning for Valentine's then?"

"ME?" Sakura asked in utter shock. The both of them know that she isn't in good terms with her husband.

"Yeah Sakura!" Chiharu jumped slightly. "If you give Li a present, maybe you'll get closer to him!"

"I don't think that's ever possible." She replied while recalling the bad incidents with him.

"C'mon, don't be so pessimistic." Naoko commented. "Anything's possible, right?"

"…Not on my case at least." Sakura shrugged that they shouldn't talk about it anymore.

* * *

For another couple of days, still, nothing much changed.

Sakura just got home. The butler opened the front door and she slowly entered the living room. "Where have you been? I'm sure your classes have been dismissed for at least two hours ago." A cold female voice greeted her. '_Wow, she's home early._' Sakura thought.

She lost her smile and began to get nervous. "I just went for ice cream, ma'am." A tiny voice exited her mouth.

"Speak louder than that next time, will you?" Yelan commanded. "You almost got me worried sick. You know you have some sort of a title now, don't you? What if you get abducted?"

"I'm sorry… It will not happen again." She replied.

Yelan slightly shook her head and said, "I will make sure of that. See me after dinner."

"Yes." Sakura slightly bowed and Yelan walked away.

Dinner came early and Sakura was anxious what Yelan will tell her this time. It's been quite a while since the last time she had a 'talk' with her- not for almost four weeks at least.

Dessert came and Syaoran is still not giving her an ounce of attention. They are married and just beside each other but not a bit of communication is going on with them. Sakura smiled when the apple pie arrived but she swore that she won't eat so much because she has to 'see' her mother-in-law after this.

* * *

Pretty soon, she found her self seated in front of Yelan's desk again. "Are you doing well in school? Are the teachers treating you nicely?" Yelan asked immediately with a soft voice.

Sakura thought hard on what to answer. There's this History teacher who whines when she dozes off in his class. But that's about it. She respects the teachers and she's getting respect from them as well. "Yes madam."

She nodded in a slight smile "Good. I've finally made up my mind." Sakura looked at her in perplexity. "A University in England is inviting one of the Li daughters or sons to enroll there. Obviously, the one we would most likely to send is Xiao Lang but the Elders thought that he will need more the experiences he acquires in here than the education he'll have in another country." It was quite good information according to Sakura but she is waiting for the catch. "We decided that you'll be sent there to study."

'_Okay..? I thought something negative would come up._' Sakura thought. She blinked twice "Thank you, I gladly appreciate it."

"Yes dear, learn plenty and return with excellent etiquette." Yelan smiled motherly. Sakura bowed with gratitude after that. "Your departure is very soon so you better start packing. You'll leave before dawn."

"D-dawn? You mean the soonest dawn? I mean, tomorrow, before classes?" She didn't exactly know what to say.

"Yes. You won't be attending school in Hong Kong for quite some time." She responded and before she knew it, she got dismissed.

Sakura began to pack the moment she arrived in their bedroom. Syaoran was there and wasn't paying any attention to her as usual. He sees her at the corner of his eye and he's accurately unsure what is going on. But even if he does, he wouldn't care.

She got the chance to e-mail her family and few friends from school that she's leaving. And while she's at it, she remembered that she hasn't given Tomoyo an answer yet so she decided to send her an e-mail of her departure as well. After that, she set her not-so-loud alarm clock (wouldn't want to wake Syaoran up) really early and went to sleep.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I woke up the next morning a bit earlier than usual. I stretched out my hands and felt the smooth silky sheets around me. I got up from bed and rubbed my hair as I walk over to the bathroom.

I looked at my self in the mirror and thought my goatie is starting to grow. Hehehe. Nice one Xiao Lang.

I rubbed my usual messy brown hair and headed to the shower. Like the usual, I bathe, of course. After I do my morning routine, I exited the bathroom and dressed my self up in the big closet room. Some of her clothes are still here; I wonder why she didn't bring them all. Hahahaha. I slightly chuckled with the thought that she's leaving. Hmm… I wonder when her departure is and umm… Where is she going again? Why don't I know? … Oh that's it! … Because I don't care! Hahahaha! I just love it when sometimes I'm a bit like Steven Hyde from 'That 70's Show' on TV.

I exited the closet room and entered our bedroom. After checking my self out in the mirror, I realized that her bed is empty.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura rested her chin on her palm as she stares out the window. The airplane is taking off and she felt this strange feeling within her ears. "The travel time is quite long Missis Sakura Li." A female talked to her. She glanced to her right and eyed her female bodyguard that was assigned to go with her to England. "You may take a nap if you presume that your sleeping time had gone short." The bodyguard added.

"You're Miss Chi chi, right?" Sakura casually asked her.

"Yes." She answered with a slight bow.

"Please don't call me Missis Sakura Li, just call me Sakura."

"Certainly." She said with a smile and slightly bowed again.

When the pressure from Sakura's ears disappeared, she suddenly felt like taking a nap. And she will more likely be able to avail it because it's easy to sleep in the Class A section.

Before she dozes off to sleep, images of Syaoran appeared in her mind. And at that time, back in Hong Kong, Syaoran was slightly thinking of her too…And they are both thinking of the same thing.

"…Good riddance."

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please leave a review after reading. I'm sorry if it was quite short.


	4. English

**CHAPTER FOUR: English**

"Hey, looking good..!" Eriol complimented Syaoran when he entered the Café.

"I'm practically aware of that." Syaoran replied as he walks over to his friends. "Are we still waiting for somebody?"

"Nope, I think everyone's here already..!" Tomoyo happily uttered and then she added, "Let's go! The bar waits!"

It's been two months since Sakura left and Syaoran is more than in the mood to go bar hopping almost every other night.

* * *

'_The area of England is 5, 362 square miles, about that of New York State. Roughly triangular in shape, the country is more than 400 miles long, north-south, and has a maximum width of about 300 miles. The English coast is indented by large river estuaries and bays: no place is more than 75 miles from the sea. The coastline is about 1, 150 miles in length._' Sakura sure knows the country. She's been happy ever since she started schooling. Everyone almost welcomed her in glee and not more than once she felt intimidated. She likes it here. 

She's in the car on her way to her hotel-like dormitory. She just came from Winchester (her school) and she's more than happy to finally relax at home.

"Sakura, you have two hours until your Professor will arrive." Miss Chi Chi, her personal bodyguard mentioned when Sakura plopped on the peach couch and took off her shoes. '_Oh yeah… That's right._' She smiled to her self. '_I remember inviting my professor for dinner tonight._' I must say, she easily befriended one of her teachers.

* * *

"Hi, wanna buy me a drink?" A girl wearing a red tube and pink mini skirt walked up to Syaoran. He's sitting on a high chair; minding his own business with his liquor. 

He eyed the girl from her head to toe "Not really." He muttered and then he took a gulp.

"C'mon" she insisted as she places her hand on his left shoulder "I'm sure you want to, hot stuff..!"

He dully stared at the dancing lights in the bar. "I sure am not interested." He said without giving her a second look.

The girl raised her eyebrow and snapped "You just missed a lot." And then she slowly began to walk away.

"Woe is me." He sarcastically said with much nonchalance and then he drank some more.

The others were having fun at the dance floor while Syaoran was just minding his own business at his spot when a guy walked in.

"Wow _richy!_" He began "I never thought I'd see you hanging around here." He also goes to Syaoran's school and they are just a bit more than acquaintances.

"Don't call me that." He uttered in a monotone.

"Ok, heir of the Li fortune, what's up?"

"Don't call me that either."

"Ok…" The guy rolled his eyes as he thinks of what to say next.

* * *

"Because England has a titled nobility, its social classes are more apparent than are those in republican countries. However, all classes are equal before the law and laborers have the same right as nobles." Sakura stated as the three of them eat their dessert. 

"Brilliant, Missis Li, you sure know the country you are visiting..!" Said her Professor.

"Thanks Professor Jonson!" Sakura smiled more upon hearing his compliment. "I've been in England for two months now and I must say that I grow to fancy it more every day..!"

"That is very nice to hear, young lady." Her Professor, a tall English man with tamed eyes, very pointed nose and grayish beard. "But, let's set aside England for a while. May I know why you are already a 'Missis'? It is quite awkward when I call you 'Missis' instead of 'Miss' when you look so young." And then he took a glance at Miss Chi Chi who just nodded at him in approval.

Sakura childishly frowned with the unwanted question. "Well…" she started while playing with her fingers "It was an arranged marriage, sir."

"Please continue." He urged as he takes a sip from his cup.

"Well… Syaoran's grandfather wanted the daughter of my mother to be his wife… So… I was a bit unfortunate that I turn out to be a girl and made my fate to be like this."

"I presume that this 'Syaoran' is your husband, right?"

She kept playing with her fingers and shyly answered "Yes…" She blinked twice and added, "And it is in their traditions that the Heir of the Li Clan must marry at seventeen." Her Professor nodded and halted to ask for more personal questions.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **You may ask me "How do they communicate, woman? Are you telling us that Sakura is already fluent with their language?" Well actually, it is just a fact to be ignored. I'm so sorry I'm such a bad writer.

* * *

Another four months have passed and Syaoran and Sakura are hardly thinking about each other. Actually, there is no record that they actually thought of each other in a caring way. 

'_Tomoyo and Eriol left last week that's why I'm starting to get stiff bored._' Syaoran thought as he steps out from the car. '_I am not even sure where they went. All I know is that they left for abroad._' He entered the school gates and whispered to himself "No, I will not say it or even think of it- '_Man, everyone's leaving for abroad!_' "There, I said it inside my head, dammit." He whispered but no one around seemed to notice him talking to him self.

'_Why didn't I ask them where they were going?_' Unusual thoughts went swimming in his head. '_If I am a friend of theirs, why didn't I bother to ask? Just like how careless I was with Sakura._' "Her name is Kinomoto." He corrected him self as he walks thru the corridors. '_Why?_' "You wanna know why?" '_Because whether I asked or not, it won't make any difference._' "I wouldn't be half as bored today if I knew where they went."

"You said something?" The female teacher asked when Syaoran entered the classroom.

"Nothing." He plainly responded and went to his desk.

'_If I'm a bit bothered about this, why don't I go to abroad as well? Any country..! Anywhere but here..!_' "Foreign Trade and Tourism!" The teacher announced their lesson. But Syaoran kept thinking about his own business '_The elders won't allow it. I am meant to stay in Hong Kong because here is where I reside and here is where I will someday reign._'

"Heir of the Li Fortune…" He softly whispered to his self. '_It is the money I do not want. And it is also the same wealth that made me the man I am today- a famous face with a cold heart. … It's not even like me to think this way._' "Boredom is really getting to me e?"

* * *

'_England is largely a Protestant country, although there is a sizable Roman Catholic population and there are numerous Jews, Muslims, and Hindus, especially in the larger cities._' Sakura proudly recited in her mind. It is the first time that Miss Chi Chi allowed her to take a stroll around the city without her companionship. She looked around the place like it was her first time. Yes, she already passed through these streets before but not as freely as this. 

It is a not-so-wide street and big modern buildings with fantastic architecture are in her view. Her head is tilted upwards as she rummages her eyes with more views.

"Ow!" Seems like she bumped into a female person.

She quickly returned to her composure, held her hands together and bowed for apology. "I'm sorry." She recited. She's been in England for six months and her Japanese traits are still inclined within her personality.

"It's okay." The girl also slightly bowed and looked at her emerald eyes. "I was hoping to find you here, Li."

When Sakura returned the stare, she immediately realized who it was. "Daidouji..!" She exclaimed a bit; trying not to raise her voice.

"You got it." She smiled and showed Sakura the man beside her. "This is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Nice to meet you Hiiragizawa." She bowed at that. "You look really familiar."

"Maybe because you've seen me hanging out with your husband." He replied happily.

'_HUSBAND? … Oh yeah… Syaoran…_' "Y-yes… Probably." And then she turned to Tomoyo again "Why are you here in England?"

"Eriol has some business to attend to and I also came here for new ideas on my designs." She answered politely. "That reminds me… Have you made up your mind about being one of my models?"

"Well umm…" She started as Syaoran's angry face entered her mind.

"Syaoran told you not to go with it, didn't he?" Tomoyo frowned at her. Without further ado, Sakura nodded. "I knew it." Tomoyo snapped.

"You have your own volition to make decisions for your self." Eriol stated. "And being here in a faraway country is a possible help."

"And 'York' is so beautiful, isn't it?" Tomoyo added as she glances around the not-so-crowded place.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It is the seat of one of two archbishoprics of the Church of England."

Tomoyo grinned at her "So, will you model for me?"

"Certainly."

* * *

Three months have passed and Syaoran's whines about boredom are long gone. 

"Xiao Lang…" A soft motherly voice called out to him.

"Yes mother?" He stopped at his pace when he saw her mother by the door. He was supposed to be on his way out to the garage.

"Have you called dear Sakura already?" She asked him casually.

He raised his eyebrow and a sarcastic look plastered his face. '_Why would I ever bother to call her?_' "No." He answered in a single word.

Her mother's lips made a negative angle. "Well, I think you should. She just called a while ago asking how things are in here."

'_Why did she bother to call? She doesn't even like it here._' "Uh… Ok." Syaoran replied. "I'll try to call her when my schedule isn't so hectic." '_Yeah right._'

"Good. She's your wife, don't forget that" were her mother's last words before she went to the other side of the room. Syaoran scowled when she disappeared and then he thought '_Stop it with the 'wife' issues already. I'm really sick of it._'

* * *

"Ahh… Back so soon, Missis Sakura." Miss Chi Chi mentioned as she glances at her sophisticated wristwatch. Sakura just entered the living room. 

"Well yeah… It's not really proper to stay out so late, right?" She happily responded as she walks over to the fridge.

Miss Chi Chi nodded in approval and muttered, "I think it's time that you call Hong Kong."

Sakura smiled more as she turns to her "I just did..!" and showed her the cell phone she is holding.

Miss Chi Chi nodded again in approval. "Seems like Missis Sakura is becoming a very fine lady."

"Thanks Miss Chi Chi!" She bowed for gratitude. "But I still like to be called as 'Sakura' though."

"Very well." She responded and smiled as she walks off.

And Sakura Li continued to learn more and develop her self throughout her first year in England.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Was it short? Remember a review is what remains an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her work is being cherished, and would feel more obligated to go on.


	5. Another Li

**Author's Thanks**

Sakura Panda63  
sakusyao  
harmony -- oh don't worry, you didn't!  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
Haruma  
tinkerbellie  
ffgirl-07  
AdaZu  
smilin-smartiies  
Alex  
XXlilXXcutieXX0335XX  
Anna

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: Another Li**

She's wearing her white polo under a navy blue blazer. A red tie around her neck and a short pleaded blue skirt at her bottom.

"Hey, Sakura, are you gonna go clubbin' with us tonight?" A girl wearing the same clothes as her approached her seat.

"I'd love to but I still have unfinished projects to do." Sakura replied as she fixes her books.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me." The girl muttered, "I think I'll just do my work as well. See ya!" And then she walked off to the other girls.

Sakura left the big circular class room and headed to the exit of the building. She entered the car and she found Miss Chi Chi waiting for her inside. "I'm sure you're going to ask my permission if you're allowed to go out today." Miss Chi Chi muttered when Sakura stepped in the car.

"Well…No." She smiled as she fixes her bag into place and then the driver initiated the car engine.

Miss Chi Chi was looking at her laptop and then he gaped up to Sakura. "Really?"

"I'm really busy with a lot of school work. I really don't have time to go out." Sakura muttered as she looks at her cell phone.

"It's good that you know your priorities well." She replied.

* * *

"Young Master Li, here's the coffee you asked for." A maid entered his room.

"Thanks…" He muttered plainly as the maid puts the tray at the edge of his desk. "Wait a minute…" He said when the maid was about to leave. "Is this decaf..?"

"Umm…No Sir…"

Syaoran glared at her with his amber eyes, "I said I wanted it decaf! All that caffeine will make me stay up so late!"

"Well sir, with all that work, you'll need the extra caffeine."

He raised his eyebrow, "Who asked for YOUR OPINION? Take the coffee and leave..! Get me juice instead..!" He was furious. The maid took the cup with a hidden scowl and left.

When the maid left his room, another maid approached her. "That man is so arrogant." She said abruptly.

"Tell me about it… Having his unpleasing personality at the age of eighteen is not so pleasant, is it?" The other mentioned.

"And the poor dear… I mean his wife… no wonder she looks so sad all the time when she was here."

"And she looks like she's very cheery too."

"Yes… Anyways, I have to get back at my work. Young master will get more furious if I slack off."

* * *

Another four months have passed and the non-sweet married couple is still not communicating with each other.

"I wonder what he's doing." Sakura whispered to her self as she carries her pile of books to the hotel elevator. '_It's not like I care…but I bet he's happy without me around._' "Ooops!" She accidentally dropped her books to the floor when the elevator door opened. A man exited the elevator and helped her with her books. "Oh dear… Thank you, thank you." She muttered as the two of them pick up the books.

After that, she smiled at him and then they entered the elevator. "Why do you have so many books, anyway? You don't look like a nerd to me." The guy muttered. He has light brown hair and blue eyes.

"I am just going to return these to the library." Sakura answered with a shy smile.

"I see." He responded with a gentle smile. "I'm Chase from fifth floor."

She grinned "I'm Sakura Kinomoto…Well…from fourth floor."

He stretched out his left hand for her to shake "Nice to meet you Sakura Kinomoto, it's Chase Li."

She slightly bowed, "Charmed to meet you…" And then she gaped up to him, shock plastered in her emerald orbs, "Li? You're a Li? I'm a Li as well..!"

He placed his hands on his hips, "Hey… You just told me you're Sakura Kinomoto."

"I am..! I mean… I was..!" She uttered and then the elevator door opened, revealing to their sight the scenery of the ground floor. The two of them stepped out.

"'Kinomoto' is Japanese, right?" He asked as they walk side by side.

"Yes."

"Hmm… I feel like filling in the blanks…" He muttered. "Anyways, I'll guess it later. How will you go to the Library?"

Sakura didn't feel obliged to tell him everything about her since she just met him. "I think I'll just take a cab."

"I can take you there! I'm not doing anything important anyways."

"Well…" She began, '_he seems nice enough…_' "Okay, thanks..! I sure hope it isn't a bother to you..!"

"It's not a problem, Kinomoto..! Or Li? Hehehehe..!" He gave out a soft chuckle as they exit the hotel building.

'_He looks a bit like Syaoran… But definitely has a different attitude._' She thought as they enter his car which is just parked outside of the building.

Pretty soon, Chase is already driving; heading to the Public Library. "Now, I get it..!" He exclaimed as he gives out a big smile. "One of my cousins just married a Japanese girl more than a year ago..! Is it possible that the bride is you?" He took a second glance at her. "I'm not sure because I wasn't present at the wedding. I was here in England..!"

Sakura slightly frowned; remembering the dreaded marriage. "So… Syaoran is your cousin?"

"Yep..! Second cousin, to be accurate..! I haven't seen him for a long time, how is he?" He asked happily.

"I dunno." Sakura shook her head. "We haven't seen each other for more than a year because I am here in England. Nevertheless, we don't get along well."

"Ohhh… That's too bad." He had a teasing tone. "And Xiao Lang is such a handsome man too..! You must feel pretty bad…"

She raised her eyebrow, '_I don't care if he looks good or not! All I know is that he treats me really terrible..!_' "A little." She answered plainly.

"Having love quarrels, huh? Have you called him today?"

'_This guy is a bit clueless._' She thought. "No."

He gave her a discontent look. "You'll never get him if you play hard to get..!"

"I don't intend to." She answered and his confused look didn't fade. "It's an arranged marriage if you must know."

"Ohhhh..!" His mouth formed an 'O' shape. "Now I get it! So you guys didn't marry for love..! I knew he had the chance to marry somebody he really likes… So I guess he had no choice but to choose the selected bride for him."

"You got it..!" She responded, not knowing if she's happy with the conversation or not.

"If I was him, I'd choose the girl I really like..! But with his unique attitude, he never gets to fancy anyone. That's just my description of him anyways."

"Let's just say that the tradition is not suitable for his young age." She said maturely.

"He was seventeen last year…" He said lowly. "Boy, am I glad that I'm not the heir..! Good thing that his father is older than my father, or else I'd be the heir..! Hahahaha!" And then he chuckled again.

'_I never heard Syaoran laugh that way._' "Lucky you." She plainly said. '_And unlucky me. Of all the women that would get involved in the Li traditions, why me?_'

* * *

"Look at this..!" Tomoyo exclaimed to Rika and Eriol, "Isn't it nice? I'm sure it would look perfect for one of my models..!" There are four of them in their usual spot at West Wind Café.

"I think this one is for-" Rika got cut off when Tomoyo covered her mouth and it made Syaoran look a bit suspicious.

"Yes, this one is for me…" Eriol mentioned sarcastically as the three of them stares at Tomoyo's sketch.

"C'mon Eriol, you don't wear girly clothes..!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily, trying to remove Syaoran's suspicions.

"If I do, how would I get close to you?" Eriol said with a grin. "It's bad enough if ever I'm a faggot." At that, Syaoran rolled his eyes, sensing that his friend Eriol has an obvious crush on Tomoyo. He then returned to his new magazine.

Detecting that Syaoran withdrew his suspicions, Tomoyo started again. "I think this would look good on '**her**', pink cherry blossoms suit her."

"Yes, I think so too." Rika agreed.

* * *

Another three months have passed and Sakura still keeps on developing her self.

"Can you come by a bit later at my room? I missed the lectures on the home work." Chase mentioned when Sakura was about to leave the elevator.

"Sure, you're just at the upper floor, anyways." She muttered and then she stepped on the maroon carpet of the fourth floor corridor.

"See ya..!" he waved as the elevator door closes.

After Sakura's early dinner, she picked up some of her books. "I'll just be going to Chase's room. I'll be back soon." She told Miss Chi Chi and then she left the room.

Pretty soon, she found her self knocking gently at his door. After a few seconds, a tall man opened the door. "Good evening, is Chase there?"

"Missis Li, I presume?" Said the man.

"Yes…" she said with gritted teeth; remembering her 'Missis' title because of Syaoran.

"Come in." the man said and then Chase happened to walk by holding a glass of juice.

"Hey Sakura..! You're just in time..!" He exclaimed happily. Sakura walked in and then he added, "This is Hwa, he's my butler and guardian, he also works for the Li Family. Hwa, you already know Sakura, right?"

"Yes, she is Missis Li, the wife of Young Master Xiao Lang." And then he bowed at her.

She bowed back and said, "Please just call me Sakura." At that, indifference plastered Hwa's face. It's never normal for a Li to give permission to be called at his/her first name to a servant or anyone with almost the same rank.

"It's ok Hwa, she's always like that." Chase muttered and then he led Sakura to the luxurious living room.

"Ok, so where do we start?" Sakura asked as she settles her self by the living room table and opens her book. And then she got surprised with Chase.

"Where do you wanna start? Anywhere is fine." He uttered as Sakura watches him play with his PS2. The moment they arrived at the living room, he immediately began continuing his game.

"Chase, you didn't ask me here to do your homework, did you?" She asked not-so-happily.

"Of course not." He smiled at the television. "Xiao Lang would kill me if I ask you to do that."

'_He said no but it seems like he's not going to stop playing._' "Hey, you look similar to the character you're playing." Sakura muttered as she points the light browned hair guy on the television.

"Oh… Roxas?" He exclaimed happily. "That's really me! Disney and Square Enix asked me to model for one of 'Kingdom Hearts 2's characters."

"So… You mean… That's really you? They copied you for that Roxas guy?" She said amusingly.

"Yes..! I could've told them that they can just copy Xiao Lang instead because he's more handsome than me… But… He's too serious, he wouldn't want to spend some time on this."

"So you grabbed the opportunity." She said casually.

"Yeah..! Why not? I thought it might be fun to popularize my face." He responded.

* * *

**Author's Notes/ Disclaimer: **I do not own Roxas or Kingdom Hearts 2. Disney and Square Enix own them.

* * *

Three months have passed and Sakura is officially in England for two years.

"I don't need to check up on you every time Xiao Lang, I'm not going to ask you again after this. Have you called Sakura already?" Yelan's strict voice entered.

Syaoran stopped whatever he's doing. He stood from his chair and replied, "Yes."

"Really now? When was it?" She eyed him. He was peacefully doing his homework when his mother barged in.

"About a month ago." He lied. '_Why is she forcing me to CALL HER? Dammit!_'

"I'm going to call her now and ask her if you had already phoned her." Yelan held her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Okay, I haven't! I've been busy with a lot of school work..!" He raised his voice with irritancy. '_Man, I don't even know her number!_'

"Raise your voice like that to me again and I'll have you punished..! Nevertheless, you will still get punished for lying." Yelan placed her cell phone back in her pocket. "Okay, I understand if you have no interest in asking her how she is doing but for the love of God, Xiao Lang, you should know better! She is your wife and it will be a disgrace if she asks for divorce..!" '_I don't mind getting divorced with her._' He thought as he kept silent. "Okay, I won't force you to call her anymore. But be sure to be nice to her when she gets back. You'll never know when you'll be sharing rooms with her again." And then Yelan exited his room.

"Dammit. Now I'll get punished because of her." He whispered to his self, trying to regain his momentum in doing his homework. "I hope she never comes back."

* * *

"Seems like you're getting along with Li." Miss Chi Chi mentioned when Sakura and her are having dinner.

"Hmm? Li who?" She asked nicely while helping her self with some Chicken.

"Chase Li of course."

"Oh… Him… Well, he's really not as arrogant as Syaoran so… we get along just fine."

"That is because he was never trained with political principles at an early age. He was always here in England and getting involved in education rather than politics."

"You know so much, e Miss Chi Chi?" She asked after swallowing her food.

"I have been serving the Li Family for a long time now. I can say I know quite a lot."

"Oh yeah… He told me that he stays here more often than in Hong Kong. But he goes back to Hong Kong every now and then, why is that? Syaoran is never allowed to do such, isn't it?"

"He's the heir, the Elders are specially strict to him."

"Lucky him." Sakura sarcastically muttered as she rolls her eyes.

After Miss Chi Chi finished her plate, she nonchalantly uttered. "Anyways, say goodbye to Xiao Lang Li's cousin and start packing." '_WHAT?_' Sakura screamed in her head. Before, she would most likely scream literally, but now she learned how to keep it within her self.

After a few minutes hanging around in their hotel room, Sakura decided to go to the fifth floor. She was immediately asked to come in by Hwa, the butler, and she gladly proceeded to the living room where she found Chase playing Kingdom Hearts 2.

"Hey Chase." She greeted.

"Oh, hey Sakura! Did you miss some home work?" He responded while keeping his eyes on the television.

"No. Actually, I'm here to say that I'm going back." She muttered sadly. Going back there just means experiencing everyday hell again.

"Hong Kong?" He said.

"Yes."

"Well, you take care and umm… I'll follow soon." He uttered without taking his eyes off from the game.

"You will?" She got confused with such relax emotions.

He finally looked at her (and not on the TV) and exclaimed, "Yeah! See you soon..!"

"Right. See ya." She stated and then she went back to her hotel room.

* * *

Syaoran is at his usual couch in West Wind café. But this time, he isn't reading any magazine.

"Hey, handsome Syaoran Li, you're finally at your puberty stage." Eriol mocked as he joins him at their usual spot. "This is the first time I see you staring at a female."

He caught him looking through the glass walls of the café. "Shut up Eriol." Syaoran muttered as he takes off his gaze from the girl.

"She's hot!" Eriol exclaimed while looking at the girl Syaoran was looking at earlier.

"Oh my. Indeed, she is..!" Tomoyo walked in and also joined the 'girl watch'.

"Do you think…" Eriol turned to Tomoyo with a confused look.

"She is…" She continued his statement; also wearing the same confused facial expression.

Syaoran looked at the girl again. The girl is having a discussion with a bodyguard outside their car. "I don't know." Syaoran sincerely muttered as he slowly familiarizes the long auburn hair.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Oh yeah! What a cliffy! I believe that this chapter is longer than the other ones, right? REVIEWS PLEASE! Thank you.


	6. New Vista

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the long wait, guys. My computer got busted (well I thought it was). I'm going to format this soon. (Who cares about that?)

* * *

**Author's Fave Review**

orangesmartie92 - if i add you to my fav author list and i add your story to my list will you update faster? plz?

**Well... I thought this review was really funny. Hahahaha! And I love orange too! Oh ye! (I meant the color, not the fruit!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: New Vista**

Sakura entered the familiar big front double doors and the Li sisters greeted her.

"Sakura..!" Fuutie exclaimed.

"You're baaaack! How was England?" Feimei hurried to her.

"Sakura..!" Fanren and Sheifa chorused.

"Now now girls, what's the racket?" Yelan went down the staircase. "Oh Sakura, you're back. I expected you to arrive a bit later."

"Nice to see you again Missis Yelan Li." Sakura bowed to her and then she added "Miss Chi Chi and I took an early flight so we wouldn't arrive so late."

And everybody got engaged into a conversation. "Well, I have presents."

"Really, you do?" Feimei exclaimed happily.

"Yes." Sakura gently smiled at the girls.

After some time, the male servants came bringing a box full of presents for them. "If you're out shopping all these, what happened to all of your school work?" Yelan asked in a non-strict tone.

"I only did shopping when I have free time, Madame Yelan Li." She replied respectfully. She nodded in approval.

Pretty soon, Sakura got exhausted for all the travel and formal conversation with her family-in-law, so she said, "I'm sorry everyone, will you excuse me for now, I think I have to go upstairs. I feel a bit exhausted with my travel."

"Certainly dear. Take your well deserved rest." Yelan said as she goes on her way as well.

"Thank you." She bowed and left.

* * *

**Sakura's POV (age 18)**

I walk through the familiar corridor bringing my handbag with me. I have been away here for two years and I at least hope that somehow, things have positively changed.

I opened the very familiar door- more like hell's door to me. It is the door to **_our_** bedroom. In an instant, I saw the one man I wish not to see so soon staring in front of the king sized bed. I want to ignore him and I will.

I pretended I didn't see him and I walked nonchalantly over to the new bed. I placed my bag on it; staring at the beautiful sheets. It is at the corner of my thoughts that they would change the bedding arrangements when I get back. Oh gawd.

"Nice to see you again." I heard a soft masculine voice. Correct me if I'm mistaken but I think I just sensed stuttering in his tone.

I have my back on him and I rolled my eyes. After that, I turned around to face him, revealing a fake smile on my face. "Nice to see you too… Li..!" I bow at him.

He didn't bow back, instead, he said, "Li? Why call me by my surname? You're a Li too..!" I guess he still doesn't like me; it is what I expected anyways.

"But you haven't given me the permission to call you by your first name." I said. There is no fear in my tone.

"Ok…" He looked around with his hands hidden in his pockets. "Call me by my first name."

I know I still have this calm look on my face with the fake smile I initiated. "Call you what?" I asked him.

He took a quick sigh and said, "Call me Xiao Lang."

"But… Isn't that your sacred Chinese name?" I asked, tilting my head a bit sideways.

"Yeah." He muttered casually. "Call me Xiao Lang or Syaoran… Whatever." At that, I respectfully bowed to him and left. I entered the bathroom without saying another word to him.

* * *

**Flashback: Syaoran's POV (age 19)**

I sit here in West Wind café, not totally minding Eriol's mocks. I hate to admit it but I am allured with the figure I am looking at. It can't be **_her_**, can it? I know they have the same hair color but c'mon, it's not only her in the entire world that has--

Shit.

The girl just turned around. It _really _is **_her_**. Her auburn hair is much longer and more sophisticated. Her face matured and glowed. She had gotten taller and her body developed. It's like looking at her in a brand new perspective.

When did she arrive?

**End of flashback**

* * *

I stay here, a bit stunned with our first conversation after her arrival. She just walked over to the bathroom and it didn't feel like she was happy to see me- even a bit. Well, I'm really not that happy to see her anyway… But at least she's not as annoying as before.

I walk over to the bed and sat on it. She looked a bit surprised when she saw the new bed. Even I was surprised. Maybe they moved in this bed when I was at school.

My phone rang so I answered it, "Yes, who's this?" I asked abruptly.

"It's Eriol, man! So?" Eriol's voice came through the line.

"So?" I raised my eyebrow.

"SO MAN? Is it HER? You're wife!" He exclaimed.

"… Yeah." I paused at first but then I gave him the answer he wanted.

"You're so lucky, dude! If ever you have a divorce with her, I'll get her!" He said.

My eyebrows made a negative angle, "C'mon, you're already in love with Tomoyo."

"W-what?" Stutter is visible in his voice. Eriol is so obvious. "H-how did y-you know? I-I mean… I was just kidding! I'm not gonna go for your wife, she's yours, man! …Anyways, I just called to ask. Gotta go!" In a second, he cut off the line and I returned my cell phone back in my pocket. I smirked.

After a matter of seconds, I heard footsteps from the other side of the room. It is coming from the closet room. I noticed that the door linked to this bedroom is slightly opened ajar. I slowly walked over to it and peaked.

Shit.

I saw Sakura rummaging through her old clothes. And she is only wearing her bra and panty. Dammit. Noticing that her old clothes are _old_, she held her cell phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Sakura Li. Will you bring my luggage to my room? Thank you." After that, I left my spot and headed somewhere- anywhere but here.

* * *

**Normal POV**

That night, Sakura fought off the urge to get irritated with Syaoran. Yes, he isn't doing anything terrible lately, but she still has this grudge with their past. She held on to her blanket tight and hoped to get through the night fine.

The next day, after breakfast, Sakura was asked to go to Yelan's office.

"How are you? Did well in London?" Yelan asked when Sakura sat on the chair in front of her. She recalls that before, whenever she is asked to have a talk with Syaoran's mother, it would always be something negative, or that she would be sent away from Hong Kong (which became a good thing for her).

Sakura bowed with gratitude and answered "Yes, thank you for sending me there."

"Wonderful." She uttered and added "Now, I would like to tell you something."

"What is it Madame?"

"Take this as a mother and daughter talk." She stated gently. "And don't call me Madame."

Sakura was taken aback. "What am I supposed to call you then?"

"Mother...since you are my daughter-in-law."

Her confused look is still visible in her face. "But you didn't give me the permission to."

Yelan motherly smiled "Now, I give you."

Sakura bowed again with gratitude. "What is it you wanted to tell me, Mother?"

"Yes...that." She began and continued "I know too well that you and my son have not seen each other for two years...And also considering the fact that before you left, you have been together for only a month...I reckon that you must take cautions with your relationship with him."

Sakura tried to hide her frown. Still, she doesn't want anything to do with him even if he is her husband. "I respect him, Mother, ever since the wedding day."

Yelan nodded in approval "Yes, that is wonderful of you. But what I am trying to tell you is that you should learn to love him and so does he." She motherly smiled again and asked, "Have you fallen for him within the month you are together?" At that, Sakura cannot lie so she just looked away with guilt written on her face. Yelan didn't get mad; instead, she said "In order for a marriage to work, there must be love. I don't want any of you asking for divorce." She stopped and made sure that Sakura sincerely listens to her "It is a shame for the reputation of the Li Clan to have a divorce record."

Sakura tried to look calm and said "I understand."

"Very well, you may leave." After that, Sakura stood and bowed before she left the office room.

* * *

Before lunch time, Sakura decided to call her family. It was a big relief for them that she has finally returned to the Li mansion even though she calls them every week when she was in England.

The next week, Sakura began to attend classes at her school in Hong Kong. Like before, she would ride their private car with Syaoran in order to get there. But when their morning schedules are different, Syaoran would just bring his car to school. It is their 'transportation-to-school' arrangements.

"What are you still sitting there for?" Syaoran asked curiously when he stepped off from the car.

Sakura is still inside the car and she annoyingly rolled her eyes as she recalls the incident when he told her that he doesn't want to be seen with her at school. "You go ahead." She gently responded.

"What?" he asked irritatingly.

"Please don't mind my personal intuitions. You don't want to be late, do you?" She answered with a fake smile on her face.

Syaoran hid his scowl. He said "Whatever" and left.

After a few minutes, Sakura finally stepped off from the car and entered the University gates. When common faces familiarized her, they approached her with glee.

"Hey Sakura! Since when did you get back?" Chiharu asked her. And then more of it followed until a small commotion occurred at her spot. Syaoran, who is not yet too far, heard the unfamiliar noise. He turned to see the upheaval and saw Sakura at the center of it. '_Tss…_' he thought '_So… This is what you wanted, huh? You wanted a dramatic entrance at school? That's fine by me._' And then he noticed above average male teens checking her out.

"Hey, how come I didn't notice her before? Is she new?" One guy said and Syaoran heard him clearly.

"Nope, I think I saw her before but I never noticed she was this… this fine!" Another guy commented with sparkling eyes. At that, Syaoran raised his eyebrow and then he sauntered to his classroom.

* * *

That night, Sakura was alone in the big closet room getting ready for bed. "Wooo..!" She hooted when she touched the night gown in her closet. She bought it in England even though she wasn't really into those kinds of clothes. She closed her closet and thought that the light yellow pajamas she is already wearing are just fine. There is no way that she can ever wear the night gown with **_him_** around.

She entered their bedroom and the lights are already turned off except for the lamps placed at the both sides of their bed. She took a deep breath; finding that getting on the bed is hard when **_he's _**already there.

Like it or not, she climbed the bed and inserted her self under the forest green sheets. She turned off her lamp. And when she was about to close her eyes, he spoke to her.

"Did you like it?" He asked her while closing the book he was reading just now.

"Like what?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

He is seated and he gaped at the back of her auburn head. "Did you like all that attention you got in school?" He questioned her with a negative tone.

She turned on her lamp. She sat and faced him "Look, I dunno what you're talking about..!"

"Hey! Don't raise your voice at me!" He snapped.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she muttered "Sorry." Deep inside, she was sarcastic. And then she turned off her lamp again and rested her head on the light green pillow. At that, Syaoran frowned and turned off his lamp.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand..? Hehehehe, sorry, Little Mermaid's just singing in my head. REVIEWS PLEASE..! Ranma, wo ai ni.


	7. First Unusual Scenes

**CHAPTER SEVEN: First Unusual Scenes**

"What are you still standing THERE FOR?" A male voice cried out. "Go on, talk to her..!"

Syaoran ran his right hand through his chocolate hair and grunted "Grr..!" He tried to ignore Eriol but to no avail.

"Go..!" He exclaimed and slightly pushed Syaoran's back.

'PAK!' Syaoran's hand hit Eriol's head and it made Tomoyo gasp. "Nobody pushes me around!" Syaoran muttered negatively and walked out of Eriol's way.

"C'mon man..!" He followed Syaoran while rubbing the left side of his head. "I was just trying to motivate you..!"

The three of them are in the University's parking lot. Within a 'far enough' distance, Sakura was also there- chatting with her friends. The classes were dismissed for about a half hour ago.

"Thanks for nothing..!" Syaoran muttered to Eriol as he inserts his key in the keyhole of his car door.

"Well… See you tomorrow Syaoran..!" Tomoyo waved at him as he steps in his blue green car.

"Yep, go home safely Tomoyo..!" Syaoran responded and then he closed his door. He pushed a button and then the window of his door slid down. He noticed Tomoyo and Eriol walking away.

"He's so pitiless to me. Why does he act so nice to you?" Eriol asked Tomoyo as he stares at her eyes.

"Is that what you really want to ask me?" She asked him with a slight giggle.

'_No! I know Syaoran just likes to hit me!_' "…Y-yes?" He blushed.

"Well… I think he just likes hitting you. I think he finds it fun if he can bully you around." Tomoyo grinned.

"HE DOES NOT BULLY ME! I am not bullied by anybody!" Eriol raised his voice. Syaoran slightly heard their conversation; yet, his attention was focused on the long auburn haired girl at the far left.

He honked. She turned around to face him, and then she met a pair of amber eyes. He raised one eyebrow at her. After that, she turned to her friends again. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, see you girls tomorrow; I think I'll go now."

"SO SOON?" Chiharu exclaimed.

"Yes." Sakura and Naoko chorused. "I know he'll get mad." Naoko added.

"Right." Sakura uttered and then she waved goodbye to them. She casually walked to the right side of his car and calmly stepped into his passenger seat.

"What took you SO LONG? You can't make me wait all day!" He snapped as soon as her butt settled on the chair.

'_I WAS JUST SAYING GOODBYE TO MY FRIENDS!_' Sakura screamed in her head. "I'm sorry for making you wait for less than five minutes." She mumbled and settled her sight outside the window. Syaoran sighed in disapproval and slightly shook his head. After that, he drove off.

* * *

'_Exercising humility._' Sakura thought over and over as she opens her drawer. She just got home…alone. Today, Syaoran decided to hang out with his friends after school…without Sakura of course. '_The driver and I waited for Syaoran for an hour and then he told us that he's not going home yet. It's A-okay!_' She took a clean towel and headed to the bathroom. '_I can't stay long with my friends AT SCHOOL but he can go out and hang out! It's also A-okay!_' She sarcastically rolled her eyes and turned the knob of the faucet. '_I make you wait for three minutes and you get mad, yet, you make me wait for an hour and I'm not allowed to get mad! Still, it's A-okay! DARN IT!_' She started scrubbing her self with a bar of soap.

After taking a bath, she inserted her self between the bed sheets. After her temper had calm down, she managed to take a quick nap before dinner time.

* * *

"No … … No..! … … Nah … … Definitely not … … … No!" Syaoran raised his voice with irritancy. "How long do we have to play this nonsensical game Eriol!"

Eriol raised his eyebrow at Syaoran, "We're not playing..!" He took the magazine in front of Syaoran and placed it on another table.

"Why do you fancy showing Syaoran a bunch of magazine pictures of different girls?" Rika asked after she sipped her coffee.

Eriol placed his fingers on his forehead and shook his head disappointedly. Eriol was flipping the pages under Syaoran's nose, asking which girl is attractive. "I'm testing Syaoran's logical thinking when it comes to women."

"I am not your hamster, damn it." Syaoran annoyingly told him.

Tomoyo watched them from the corner of her eye and pointed the magazine "Let me see that." Eriol handed her the magazine he was using a while ago. She flipped open the magazine and looked at its pages one by one. "Tss..!" She snapped. "No wonder your experiment on Syaoran didn't work out so well… The girls here are totally wearing the wrong outfit..!" Syaoran raised his eyebrow at that. "If this purple top doesn't go with that skirt…" she started mumbling to her self until "I GOT IT! I just came up with a new outfit for Sakura..!" Her outburst made both of Syaoran's eyebrows raise. '_Oops!_' Tomoyo thought in her head.

**Syaoran's POV**

That Eriol is so stupid! (I am now driving on my way home.) Making me look at pictures of women; seeing which type I like! What does he care, anyways? Sometimes, I think Eriol's a faggot or he's just plain unpredictable with crazy ideas and theories. Or probably he's just catching Tomoyo's attention and making me play a role for him! What am I? A PROP?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey…" came a tiny female voice "You're just in time for dinner." Sakura just arrived at the foot of the staircase and Syaoran just entered the front door. She is about a meter away from him and he approached her. He lifted his arms and grasped her.

What an atypical moment for them.

He neared his lips to her right cheek. Before he managed to plant a kiss on her, she slightly pushed him away.

His eyebrows made a negative angle. "Hey..!" He snapped. "Why are you responding like that? I am your husband, AM I NOT?" He meanly asked her. Seems to Sakura that he's drunk, but he isn't.

She looked sideways with a not-so-happy facial expression. After she took a sigh, she said "Sorry" and gave her self within Syaoran's pull. He gave her a peck on her cheek. After that, he plainly let go of her and headed to the dining room.

As much as Sakura hesitates to follow him to dinner, she still did.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Finally, rest!

But how can I say 'finally' when I know that he'll sleep **_again_** beside me! Don't worry Sakura, the bed is big enough. I'll just stay at the edge of the bed- far from him as possible.

ARG! I just remembered what happened a while ago! I've been trying to remove that thought throughout dinner time, and with little avail. But now, I just had to remember it again!

THAT SYAORAN!

I just don't know what's wrong with him! He is supposed to hate me and to make my life miserable! Then why did he just kiss my cheek? I know he dislikes me but he doesn't have to do that to make me feel worse! I totally hate it! I HATE HIM!

Speaking of the devil, he just got out of the bathroom and now heading towards the bed. I pulled the cream colored sheets and hid under them. In a matter of seconds, I felt him resting beside me.

I closed my eyes tightly- trying my best to fall asleep. "Aw… My back hurts." He mumbled. So what? I don't care if his back hurts! I totally don't care!

I shifted my lying position sideways; facing the window. "Aww…" He mumbled again. Why is he whining so loud? Doesn't he know that whining like that is what children do? It is not in the 'good manners and right conduct' text book though…but it is just a matter of formality not to complain so noisily. And since he's the heir of Clan, he should know that!

"Aww… My back hurts!" He repeated. I buried my head under the pillow- so I won't get to hear his voice. I wanna sleep, okay? And every minute spent with him in this bed is almost like hell! "Aw…" he started again. I know what he's going to say.

"My … back … hurts!"

At that, I sat and said, "What is it now?"

"My back hurts!" He exclaimed, looking straightly to my eyes. He's not telling me to massage him, is he? "C'mon Sakura, just a little help..!"

"No!" I uttered and I don't know where that came from. I'm supposed to respect him all the time, right?

"My back hurts!" He said loudly.

… … …

Who would have thought that I'll find my self massaging his back? He is now lying on his tummy. He's just wearing a pair of shorts and his back has fine fair complexion…but that doesn't change a damn thing. I still dislike being with him! "Sakura…" he muttered.

"What?" I asked grumpily as I press his back with my fingers.

"Turn off the lights." He muttered with eyes closed. I grunted and stepped off from the bed. I approached the switches and turned off the lights. Now, the lamps are the only source of light in the room. "Good!" He mentioned happily. Good for him, he's happy. "Now massage me again…And try your elbows this time..!"

WHAT? THIS IS INSANE! "No way!" I exclaimed and jumped to my side of the bed.

"C'mon!" He said as he sits on the bed. I didn't respond, I just closed my eyes and hoped that I'll fall asleep within two seconds.

"Hey..!" I exclaimed when he forcedly pulled my hand.

"Massage me again..!"

"OK!" I raised my voice through gritted teeth. I sat and he lied on his tummy again. I pressed my elbows on his back and I'm really beginning to feel sleepy.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next morning, Syaoran woke up with the same position. He slept on his stomach for the whole night. He noticed the sunlight entering their room. He felt a strange weight resting on his back and he moved his head to take a look at it. He realized Sakura's head sleeping on his back. She probably fell asleep while massaging him.

Syaoran moved his shoulders and began to change his position. When Sakura's head slid off his back, he stood and entered the showers.

When he went out of the bathroom, he noticed that Sakura had finally woken up. "Ehem." He muttered so she'd look at him. "I told you not to model for Tomoyo, didn't I?" She didn't respond; she just looked back at him with her defeated emerald eyes. He glared at her with a disconcerted look and left the room.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please drop a review! A review is what makes an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her work is being cherished, and would feel more obligated to go on.

HAHAHAHAHA! Reviews everyone!


	8. The Another Li Again

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I'm single! I broke up with my boyfriend two weeks ago! (I'm not sure if it'll still be 'two weeks ago' when I upload this on Anyways… Having a life on your own after a crappy inadequate relationship is really refreshing! It's as if you are born again..! Hahaha! Why am I telling you all these anyways? Hahaha!

**

* * *

**

**Author's Thanks**

distantheart  
YingLang4eva  
darkstar of ice  
Musette Fujiwara  
teenureen  
sakusyao  
Canadiangal94  
misunderstandings  
Matoki  
fireinu01  
AdaZu  
Sakura Panda63  
coca24cola  
purpleBEARSx3  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
harmony  
thereviewergirl  
Fallen from the sky  
...xMelodyzx...  
McJayJay  
MikoKagome1113  
Sakatrina90  
CherryFreakyFunK

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Another Li Again**

"Where is she?"

"Who is it that you are talking about Master Xiao Lang Li?" Wei the butler asked Syaoran as he slightly bows to him.

"Her! Where is SHE?" Syaoran's common fury rose a little.

"Who is 'she' Master Xiao Lang? Is it your mother? Miss Sheifa? Miss Feimei?" Wei asked confusedly.

Syaoran's lips made a negative angle and answered through gritted teeth "Sa-ku-ra!"

"Ahh yes…" Wei started to think clearly. "She went out with her friends after lunch. She said they'll meet up at the Ice Cream Parlor."

This time, Syaoran's eyebrows made a negative angle. He is really moody, huh? "WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?"

"Master Xiao Lang, I do not know. She reasoned that it is a Saturday and she wants to go out. She said she'll be back before dinner time. I suggest you just wait for her until she arrives. She can take care of her self and every teenager wants to go out once in a while."

Sometimes, reasons don't work out for Syaoran. "Who asked for your opinion?" Poor man. He wished that Syaoran would be the same as when he was way younger. "My apologies Wei, I shouldn't have raised my voice at you like that."

"It's okay Master Xiao Lang." He smiled as he slightly bows again.

* * *

"And then he said… And then I said… And then I was like…"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Chiharu tells them a story she cannot understand. "That's really interesting Chiharu." Sakura lied when they caught eye contact.

"Yeah, I know! And then he was like… ya know!" Chiharu went on.

"As Sakura's representative, I'll break it to you Chiharu." Naoko spoke to her with tired eyes. The three of them are settled in a round table in an Ice Cream Parlor. The whole place is decorated with painted glass walls and pop arts. "Your story stinks."

"Nah uh! Sakura just told me it is interesting, right Saku?" Chiharu turned to Sakura.

Sakura sweat-dropped "Well… If I can understand it well, I'm sure I'll find it interesting. Hehe."

"Sakura!" "Told you…" Chiharu and Naoko said it at the same time. "Uh oh." Chiharu made an annoyed facial expression when she looked outside through the glass walls.

"Hmm? What's the matter Chiharu?" Sakura asked as she spoons her strawberry and vanilla ice cream.

"Honestly Sakura, he treats you bad but he picks you up sooner than expected." Naoko muttered as her chin rests on her right palm. Sakura looked at where the two girls are looking at. She saw an amber eyed man in a red sports car, glaring at her.

"Maybe he's in love you with you Saku!" Chiharu raised her voice excitedly.

"Yes, maybe. He's so possessive of you. Don't you realize that?" Naoko asked.

"That cannot be possible girls." Sakura replied coolly. "Anyways, I gotta go."

"AWWW! SO SOON?" Chiharu whined loudly.

"Yes. We've been through this so many times, right? I'll phone you when I get home." Sakura uttered and then she dropped a couple of bills on the table and left the Parlor.

"So… It's just gonna be the two of us again, e?" Naoko looked at Chiharu with discontented eyes; recalling her previous story that only lunatics can understand.

* * *

"I'm not going to pick you up again!" Syaoran raised his voice when Sakura sat on his passenger's seat. '_That would be totally fine!_' Sakura thought as she looks outside the window. "You should know how to be more responsible! Having ice cream isn't supposed to be on your list!" He said angrily.

"C'mon… It's a Saturday…" Sakura mentioned slightly.

"You're still a LI on Saturdays!"

She rolled her eyes again and whispered lowly "How about you when you hang out in that coffee shop…"

"What was THAT?" He snapped.

"Nothing." She faked a smiled at him and returned her gaze outside the window.

He sighed and his head started to cool. "So… Where do you wanna go?"

'_Why is he asking me that?_' "Uh… Home?" '_I wonder if that is the right answer. For Syaoran, everything is like a game of Jeopardy._'

"WHAT? I just picked you up and you tell me you want to go home!" His fury began to rise again. He half expected a different answer- probably unusual but friendlier.

'_So… Wrong answer? What does he want to hear from me anyways?_' "Whatever answer you want from me, that's that."

He slightly shook his head with contempt and said, "Ok, we're going home!" He began to drive and added lowly "My, Sakura, you're like that Jeopardy game." At that, Sakura looked at him with mixed expressions.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yes, I know! Syaoran's such an idiot! I dunno why I make him like this… Or maybe I know… HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

I AM NOT AN IDIOT!

I do understand her! But there's just no way I'd let her do whatever she wants whenever she wants to. Ice cream… I KNOW IT'S JUST ICE CREAM! But what the heck, who can understand me, huh?

I AM NOT A WEIRDO!

I just refuse to let my weakness be shown.

AND I DO NOT HAVE A WEAKNESS! This is just about me being masculine. It's a guy thing.

What's this entire racket? I see unfamiliar cars parked in front of our front door. I drove over to our humongous gates and they electrically opened. I drove the car- entering the road in our lawn.

Sakura stepped out when I pulled over by the front double doors. I can see in her facial expressions that she is also perplexed with the uncommon scenery. Why are there so many cars? These aren't ours.

We entered the front double doors and excitement plastered her face. "ROXAS!" She happily yelled. For a minute there, she acted like her old sixteen year old self. And umm… Roxas who?

"Hey hey hey!" A teenage masculine voice replied to her. Who's this man I see walking towards her? And did I mention? We're in our living room! What's this guy 'Roxas' doing here? "Where did you go Sakura? I looked for you when I got here..!"

"I just went out with friends." She answered.

"And…" The guy looked at me. "Xiao Lang was with you?"

"Err no." Sakura also looked at me. "He just picked me up."

"Hey Xiao Lang, how's it goin?" The guy approached me and gave me a buddy-like embrace. Why is HE calling me by my Chinese first name? DAMMIT! "C'mon man, don't act like you dunno me!" He exclaimed.

Sakura butt in and said "It's Chase… Remember?"

CHASE? "Oh yeah… My second cousin whose whereabouts I don't care what…" I muttered randomly. I wasn't really thinking much. But I do remember who he is now. "Planning to stay in Hong Kong for good?" I asked not knowing what answer I want to hear.

He childishly frowned and answered, "I'm still unsure..!" Is that good or bad? I don't care.

"Nice to see you again." I said and I'm supposed to bow but I didn't! "I'm sort of tired, see you later. C'mon Sakura." I monotonously said and I grabbed her right arm.

As I drag her up the stairs, she waved goodbye to Chase and called out "I'll see you later! Don't go anywhere just yet, ok?" Tss.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Syaoran woke up from his nap. He searched around the bedroom and found Sakura absent. He walked over to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he exited the bathroom and gaped to the window. It is already night time and he reckons that he should go down for supper.

When he arrived at the foot of the stairs, he noticed through the windows of the double doors of the Dining room that his family has already gathered there. He felt no uncertainties or whatever, he just continued sauntering.

The soft noise of the people stopped when he opened the door upon entering. Dinner is already at the table. Everyone was already there – including his mum, Sakura and Chase. He took the seat beside Sakura and then Chase started to speak again.

"So… Want me to show you one trick I know?" He happily mentioned as he looks at Syaoran's sisters.

"Umm… Chase? I think you can show that to us a bit later…Maybe after supper?" Sakura mentioned before Chase got the chance to begin his funny looks. Syaoran smirked at that and he saw his mother slightly nodded in approval.

* * *

"Hey man, I haven't had a decent talk with you yet." Came a cheerful voice. Syaoran was settled at the porch, minding his own business with his drink when Chase entered the scene. "Mind if I join?"

"If you have any plans with my wife, go now before I wring your neck." Syaoran monotonously uttered as he looks afar. He doesn't know why he said that. He wasn't even thinking of it.

Chase raised his eyebrow with a smirk on his face. "Wohow, man! If that's a joke, you better say it with a good punch line! Then it would sound funnier..!"

Syaoran looked at him, hiding his relief. It would be really awkward if Chase made it a big deal. "What brings you here?" He said with a softer tone.

"Nothing… I just felt nothing else to do inside. They're all girls." He mentioned innocently as he takes a sip from his glass.

"It's not half bad compared to a life with _only _video games around." Syaoran responded.

"Cousin," Chase smiled at him with sarcasm and pity "I'm afraid you dunno what you are missing..!"

"What would I miss with a bunch of silly games?"

"It's like one-third of your entire youth!" Chase mentioned. "And the second one-third is liquor."

"And the other one-third?" Syaoran asked, still denying to himself that he just started to find Chase interesting.

"All the boring stuff…" Chase muttered with a childish frown. "You cannot run away from boring History classes, boring school work, boring reports, etcetera etcetera etcetera…And did I mention homework?"

Syaoran slightly chuckled, "Then I'd bet my whole fortune that you would reject my way of living."

"Yep, you are right cousin! Keep your big bucks; I don't want your boring responsibilities of being an heir. Anyways, I think your wife is waiting for you upstairs."

Syaoran looked at him with a slight suspicion. '_Why on earth did he say that all of a sudden?_' "It's not that she's waiting for me, it's that I'm already sleepy. I've been drinking for quite a while now." He responded and began to exit the porch.

"I'll take care of your bottle." was Chase's last words before Syaoran entered the house.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I hope it wasn't a cliffy. I didn't know how to end it. Hehehehe. REVIEWS EVERYONE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!


	9. Adore or Abhor

**Author's Fave Review**

MikoKagome1113- it was good

lol but

can i ask you a favor?

plz add more fluff between shaoran and sakura

she needs to start getting butterflies around him and stuff

or at least have HIM get butterflies around her...plz?!

**Tammi Super Girl: **Ok! I'm not sure though if this chapter right here is 'fluffy' enough for you. I'm trying to follow a certain 'Syaoran-attitude' outline. Hehe.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: Adore or Abhor?**

'Rrrriiiing!' "Hold on, my phone's ringing." Sakura muttered as the three of them (her, Chiharu and Naoko) settle themselves in the cafeteria. "Hello?" Sakura answered when she placed her cellular phone close to her right ear. "Yes… That soon? Ok… I'll be there. … Right… Right… See you soon, bye." And then she put her cell phone on the white round table.

"Who was that?" Naoko asked bitterly "Your husband again?"

"Don't tell me he's picking you up already!" Chiharu exclaimed as she recalls the past incidents.

"I hate to break it to you girls but no, it isn't Syaoran." Sakura told them happily.

"That's good news… … I think." Chiharu responded as she forks her lasagna. "Who was it then?"

"It was Tomoyo." She grinned. "I think I'm going to her house any time this week…"

"What for? Gonna try some clothes perhaps?" Naoko asked her as she adjusts her eye glasses.

"Exactly!" Sakura exclaimed and then her phone rang again.

"My, Sakura, you sure have a lot of fans already..!" Chiharu mentioned merrily after she swallows her food. "I hope that's not the Li guy this time."

"Ok then, I'll put it on speaker mode." Sakura muttered to her friend and pressed the answer button. "Yes? Hello?" Sakura answered as she looks at her cellular phone on the table.

"Wow! Your school looks cheery!" came a masculine voice from the speaker.

Chiharu and Naoko looked at each other. "It sure is a guy…" Chiharu said while having a confused look on her face.

"But he's not grouchy." Naoko added. "Sakura, who is he?"

Sakura blinked twice, she's slightly unsure who the caller is. "I'm having a conclusion that this is a Li guy."

"Hey! Sakura! Are you there?" Said the male voice from her speaker.

"A Li guy?" Naoko asked.

"Not **_THE_** Li guy?" Chiharu was half bewildered.

"Yes, I'm here." Sakura replied to the caller. "Chase, is that you?"

"Yeah! Was it hard to guess?" The guy responded.

"Chase who?" Naoko and Chiharu chorused.

"WAH! Who was that?" Chase asked.

Sakura put her finger in front of her nose and hissed "Sssshhhh…" After the two nodded, she talked to Chase again. "Chase, where are you?"

"I got bored at home so I went here! I'm in your school!" Chase gladly answered. It has been two weeks since Chase arrived at Hong Kong.

Sakura smiled and responded "Right… Meet me here at the cafeteria."

"Ok..? I'll just ask whoever where that is. See you in a jiffy! Bye!" And then they all heard the caller hanged up.

"CHASE WHO?" Chiharu and Naoko repeated.

Sakura picked her cell phone from the table and placed it in her pocket. "Didn't I tell you? When I was in England, I met a relative of Syaoran! He's Syaoran's second cousin."

Naoko put her finger at her bottom lip. "I think I recall something like that in one of your stories… But my memory is blurred… I reckon someone else might have butt in and told a different unrelated story…"

"I DIDN'T!" Chiharu snapped.

"C'mon Chiharu, why did you act so guilty all of a sudden?" Naoko eyed her with a childish grin.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

"See, I just called her." Tomoyo snapped at me.

I gave her an irritated glare and said, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do this to you?" Tomoyo asked in confusion. "You're doing this to her!"

"Do what?" Eriol just entered the scene while sipping his smoothie.

"Yeah! Do what?" I asked Tomoyo. What is she trying to pull out now?

"You don't have to be strict to her..!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I'm her husband!" I snapped. I believe I have every right!

"As far as I can see, Sakura's really interested in this fashion thing. Why won't you let her?" I hate it when Tomoyo uses her feminine reasons.

"Yeah, why not let her?" Eriol added, still standing up. And what are the odds that this FAGGOT is teaming up with her!

"Because I didn't want to!" I exclaimed at them.

"AHA! You said 'didn't'!" Eriol pointed me. So what if I used 'didn't'?

"It's in past tense! That means you didn't want her to model before but now…" Tomoyo sinisterly smiled when she purposely unfinished her sentence.

"I didn't and I still don't!" I vociferated. I'm not even sure why we're having this insolent talk.

"Well… She's going to my second fashion show and that's that! Do you want me to give you a free ticket?" Tomoyo talked to me in an unkindly way. Honestly, she's asking me if I want a ticket but she sounded like she doesn't want me to go!

"No thanks!" I answered. "I can buy for my own..!"

"AHA!" Eriol pointed me again. "So you're going!"

So what if I'm going? "So what? She's my wife..!"

Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other as if they were conversing with their eyes. "I knew it." Eriol whispered to her and she nodded.

What are these guys talking about? And what's with that 'I knew it' thing? I have a feeling they were talking behind my back!

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"All right, see ya..!" Chase waved goodbye to Chiharu when she stepped off his car. This isn't the first time that Chase gave us a lift from school. Ever since the day he visited our school (which was two weeks ago), he has been giving us lifts when he's direly bored at home. But there are times that he hangs out in West Wind Café or having friends on his own.

"For the billionth time, thanks for the lift Chase..!" Chiharu muttered as she giggles slightly. I always had a thought that Chiharu is interested in Chase… but I've always knew, as well, that she has somebody else in mind.

"Tss! It's no big deal..! It's my pleasure sweetchix!" Chase responded and when Chiharu is out of the picture, I elbowed him. "What?" He snapped.

"Don't call her that..!" I exclaimed. Calling Chiharu with unnecessary names is just plain idiotic or rather rude.

"I was just teasing her!" He replied. Okay, okay, whatever..! The first Li guy is such a bad ass and this one's a jerk ass. But now that I really think about it, it's no big deal. Haah..!

"I'm off here then." Naoko muttered when we arrived at her house. I am currently sitting on the passenger's seat and I looked behind to wave goodbye to her.

"See you tomorrow Naoko!" I bid her my bye bye. "Don't forget to e-mail me your homework tonight!"

Naoko rolled her eyes and said "Yes…" hesitantly. I smirked at her and then she left the car.

"Since when did you start copying home works? At England, you used to teach me with some boring lectures..!" Chase uttered when he began to drive again.

"I think I'm running low on adrenaline when it comes to Math…" I stated. I'm such a sucker at Math. Believe me. But I can't ask Syaoran for academic assist… Nah uh..! Not in a billion years!

Before we knew it, we have arrived home and I'm really excited with playing this new game on our PC. Chase has been persuading me a lot on these things lately. "What's the rush missy?" Chase asked me with a toothy grin. "You'll never when you can't get a sufficient amount of it."

"I won't push it! Don't worry!" I exclaimed gleefully as I trot towards the front double doors.

I'm going to make this new character. I'm going to dress her up with a lot of pinkies and stuff! I'd make her wear a cute pleaded skirt and some puffies on her sleeves. Mm…

My exhilaration continues as I ran up the stairs. Maybe a pair of cute doll shoes too..! "Hey!" icy amber eyes halted me.

"H-hey..?" I responded with trepidation. I'm not even sure why I'm frightened. Maybe with the way Syaoran gives me those death glares. It is as if when I do something wrong, he'll hurl me into a small lake full of hungry crocodiles.

"What kind of a greeting is that?" He coldly asked me.

"Ah… Umm…" What does he want me to tell him then? "I'm home..?"

He continued closely glaring at me with his amber eyes. I felt his strong hands grasping my arms and then he pulled me to his figure. "Welcome home..!" He hissed sarcastically and then he…

He…

"You should greet your husband well whenever you arrive home." He just kissed me on my sympathetic lips… I felt like all my happiness got drained. "What's with that response?" He asked. I sadly shook my head and then I reached for his lips once more. I slightly brushed my lips upon his and then he let go off me.

He began to walk away as I continue heading to our bedroom. "And oh yeah…" He muttered lowly before we exit our mortifying scene. "Where were you?"

I turned to him "I was at school…" I answered honestly and where else would I be? With the look on his face, I think he won't resolve with my little answer. "I was with Chase." I added.

He tore away his gaze at me. He began walking off again and then he responded "Be cautious with your actions."

_I despise him._

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura sits at their computer chair. She is supposed to be happy with what she's doing. She is supposed to be having fun right now.

_But with after what happened…_

"Haah…" She sighed dejectedly. Why does he have to be so sweetly vindictive to her? "Yeah… he didn't hurt me…" he whispered to the monitor as if it would answer to her calls. "But the more he does _things _to me, the more I feel being torn apart."

"What are you doing?" came a stern cold voice. Sakura looked behind her and saw no one else but her husband. She didn't respond. '_Never miss a good chance to shut up._' She thought. "It's already dinner time! What are you still doing here?" Is that a concerned reminder or a death threat? With Syaoran's usual tone, you wouldn't guess if he's mad or strict… or just probably downright mean.

_But you wouldn't know because you dunno him too well._

Whatever he really is, he sure does show a lot of bad sides of his self…

"Umm…" Sakura wasn't persuaded on what to say.

"Stop playing that game." He uttered in his _normal _tone. Sakura thought '_That's unusual… He missed some critical words with his last sentence._' He paused for a while and reached out his right hand. "C'mon… Dinner is waiting." Sakura felt compelled to stand from her seat. She approached Syaoran and half hesitated to take his hand. She slowly lifted her left hand from her side and then he reached for it. "C'mon..!" He exclaimed.

Pretty soon, Sakura started to feel uncomfortable. _When did she feel at ease with him around anyways? _They just entered the silent Dining Room. Was it really quiet in there or they just became like that when they entered?

Sakura blushed as she realizes that everyone in the room is looking at them. _They are married for crying out loud! _In fact, everyone is dazed with what they see. It isn't because they arrived there at the same time.

Chase is the only one who isn't surprised that they entered the Dining Room with their hands joint together.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS? OH MY GAWD! I got shocked with what I wrote. Nyahahahahaha!

Crazy for Roxas? Yeah I am! (And with Riku (KH1) and Sora (KH2) too!)

http:// tama-ra. deviantart. com/ (just remove the spaces)

I'm not that good though…But I think I had funny deviations of Roxas, wahahahaha! If you lend me your scanner, maybe I'll upload better arts!

What am I saying again?

REVIEWS EVERYONE!


	10. Fashion Show

**CHAPTER TEN:**** Fashion Show**

**Syaoran's POV**

It's humiliating…a bit.

Syaoran Li does not get humiliated.

Do you know how it feels like to be literally present in the scene but you feel like you're invisible? … I don't deserve this.

Sakura and I came here at 'Le Pergola' together. I admit she looks extra pretty tonight but when we both stepped off from the car, I gaped at her like she was the ugliest person in the world. Why? It is because she was leaving off without me. After she exited my car, she entered 'Le Pergola's double doors right away. … I do _not _deserve this.

I was left dumbfounded, having no choice but to follow her trail. … I really don't deserve this but ummm…maybe I should start being nice to her…since ummm… since Mother told me to take care of her and I'm pretty sure that my mum talked to her about that as well.

"I desire to thank each and every one of you for coming." Tomoyo stands on the edge of the long stage. The spotlight aims at her figure while everything else is dark. "First and foremost, I am Tomoyo Daidouji, designer of 'Cherry Blossom Tunnel'" Oh boy, Eriol's eyes are fixed on her. "Before we begin the show, I would like to thank 'Loreal Paris' hair and make up salon. Once again, I welcome you all to Tomoyo Daidouji's second fashion show. I call this 'Modern Sidewalk'. Enjoy!" After her little speech, the spotlight on her went out and you could see her silhouette exiting the stage. Instantly, music entered and then the models began to come out one by one.

I am not interested.

Anyways… I'm not really a bad person ya know… I know I'm not. I even invited her to dinner last week, remember? Hehehehe… Everyone was really surprised.

"Hey man!" Eriol leaned to me with his grin. "Are you watching? Don't just drink there!"

I've been drinking wine ever since I settled here on my chair. I continued to give him my stern look and said "Shut up."

Everything here is dim; there are candle lights in each round table. The tables are covered with pure dark gray cloth. The only thing that's bright is the stage.

Like I said… I'm not interested.

'Dug..!' A sound was heard when another bottle of wine was placed on top of my table. I looked at who just put it there.

Chase.

I glared at him. What does this new bottle mean? Is it his way of saying 'Gee, thanks for making me stay at your house.'? Or 'Drink up bastard. You'll drop on the floor later after a few more bottles.' Whatever he is trying to pull out, he won't make a joke out of me.

I raised my eyebrow at him. He beamed at me and lifted his two fingers making out a 'peace' sign. Pssh… This guy is juvenile.

As Chase gets his sorry ass away from me, I caught glimpse of the stage.

_Wow…_

Is that her? She's wearing a tube top dress with matching high heels. I cannot explain further because I am not a faggot. Ask Eriol and maybe he'll give you the precise information.

I feel like thunder struck me. I was about to sip wine from my glass but she halted me! She halted me even if she's on the stage and I'm here at the audience area!

Holy shit… She looks absolutely gorgeous.

I didn't say that… I thought of it.

But pretend that you didn't hear it… You didn't read it.

From my little knowledge, I know that the last model to appear on stage is the 'main' model or whatever you call it. Sakura is the second to the last. That means, Tomoyo really does like her…that much.

Anyways… I'm sorry grandfather… I'm sorry that I doubted your taste. Now, I really know what beauty that Kinomoto has. She's a Li now! She's a Li because of me! I'm sorry grandfather. I know you're not able to read my mind so I can say sorry sorry sorry sorry as much as I want. Sorry sorry sorry sorry.

…

WHAT AM I SAYING? I'm pathetic!

…

To make my mind think more sensible stuff…I'll just find a way to be nice to her. No, I don't have to find a way. I can just be nice to her. Be nice. But I ADMIT that I wasn't really that nice to her before so I need to find a way how to be nice! Be nice to her!

…

Thirty minutes have already passed and I'm still here, stunned. The Fashion Show is over and I can't recall Tomoyo's ending speech. I haven't even opened Chase's wine bottle yet.

"Hi guys..!" entered a female voice. The familiar dress entered my view. Okay Syaoran, she's there. You're here. She's just there. BE NICE!

Sakura faced me; maybe she felt that I was downright staring at her. "Do you want the dress to get ruined? What are you still standing there for? GO CHANGE!" Haah… I just said that. I'm sure it isn't so bad but she didn't smile. She just frowned, rolled her eyes and then she left.

Nice going Xiao Lang.

I hate to admit it…but I'm really feeling stupid right now.

Pause. Silence.

Actually, everyone is happily chattering…especially Chase. He's always energetic. Well not really…But more energetic than me, that's for sure.

Pause. Silence. My mind paused. And I hear nothing but silence. I hope she goes back soon.

What am I saying? I'll have her beside me on my bed tonight! No need to 'hope' that she goes back 'soon'.

More than half an hour had passed and she still isn't here. This pisses me off…really. I stood from chair. Mind you, this is my first time to stand after the long wait. "I'm going off to my car. Tell Sakura when she gets back." I plainly told them and I sauntered exiting the 'Le Pergola' building.

I walk over to my red sports car and I noticed someone leaning on my car. What the?

"What are you doing here?" I asked calmly when I realized who the person is.

"I'm just embarrassed to go back there." She looks down to the ground. "I still have all this make up on and I just-"

I cut her off by relaxingly grabbing her right arm. "It doesn't look so bad." I told her. I'm nice! Score one for me! She gaped at me as if she'd seen a ghost. "What?" I asked her.

"Are you sick or something?" She asked with an 'I-don't-believe-you' tone.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "No..?" And then I unlocked my car and let her in. "Are you tired already? We can go home now if you want." Score another one for me!

"Uhhh…" She muttered as she settles her self on the passenger seat while I stay outside the car. "Aren't we supposed to wait for the others?"

I hold the car door and I'm not closing it until we finish talking. "They can go home by themselves."

"Ok…" She simply replied and then she looked through the front windowpane; tearing her emerald eyes away from mine. At that, I gradually pushed the car door to close it.

I casually walked to the other side of the car and settled my self on the driver's seat. I initiated the engine and then I spoke to her. "So… Where do you wanna go?"

"I can't go anywhere with all these make up."

"I already told you that it isn't so bad..!" I replied to her and then she gaped at me. "It looks perfectly fine, okay?" Score another for me! I can get used to this 'nice guy' thing.

She looked away again and said, "Let's just go home." Haah… Okay? I'm not expecting to have a date with her or something but I guess she just doesn't want to go elsewhere with me.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Atypical.

Really extraordinary.

We just arrived at our bedroom and I'm really feeling disappointed. I really want to hang out with the others after the Fashion Show but Syaoran here became all goody goody and I am not supposed to start a fight with him.

I really want to go out and have fun! But I can't… I'm pretty sure that he didn't enjoy the Fashion Show and I can't make it worse for him. I'll just be blamed when all is said and done. Even if he asked me where I wanted to go- we can't really go out on a date or something like that. Dates are for people in love.

I exit the closet room and I'm feeling refreshed after a bath. I see Syaoran seated on the bed and he gaped at me when I entered the room. Why is he still wearing his coat? "I'm going out with the guys." He uttered when he saw me looking at him.

He's going out? …But it's already late!

"You can sleep now. Don't wait for me." He told me as he walks over to the exit of the bedroom. …Don't wait for him? …Haah…Like I'd wait for him…

I slightly bowed at him and then he completely left the bedroom. Haah…So much for marriage purposes. YEAH SURE! Hahahahaha! As if!

How about a game Sakura?

Sure, Sakura, why not?

But Sakura, it's late! You should be in bed!

And so does Syaoran!

What do you care about him?

He's my husband!

Husband for love or for what?

It doesn't matter. The thing is, if I'm supposed to be in bed, so does he.

And there he goes running off with his buddies.

Yeah…And no one cares. Or not me, at least.

Shut up Sakuras! I'm turning on the PC!

Yay!

WAHOO!

Yeyeyey!

I sit here on the computer chair, waiting for my final moment to have my key to happiness. Hehehe.

* * *

'Knock knock' "Come in!" I gently yelled after I heard the knock on the door. Why is Syaoran knocking at our door? Isn't he supposed to just go in? 

I stare at the monitor while I enjoy playing and then I heard "Sakura..!" a strict female voice.

Thunder hit me. I stood and faced her. "Yes ma'am? I mean… Yes mother?"

"Where is Xiao Lang?" She asked me with keen eyes.

"He said he'll go out with some friends…" I answered.

A horrible look emerged in her facial expression. I don't like that. "Do you know where he is?" At that, I shook my head in response. Why do I have a feeling that I should care for him so that I would know where he is. Ignorance can get me into trouble. "Why do you not know where he is? You're his wife! You should know!"

"He didn't left me with more information, mother." I answered and fright is direly visible in my tone.

"Did you ask him where he is going?" She really knows what question to ask that will eventually get me into trouble… Oh my goodness…

* * *

The whole bedroom is darker than dim and I just heard the door close. Someone just entered the bedroom while I lie awake on our bed. "Hey, why are you still up?" A masculine voice asked me after he did his quick 'before-bedtime' routine. I didn't answer. "I'm so tired..!" He muttered as he covers himself with the same blanket I'm using. 

"Mother scolded me." I said lowly. Some expect me to be perfect, but I'm not. For nobody is…

"Hmm?" He sounded nice. "Your mum or my mum?"

"Your mum of course." I replied in an instant.

"Really? What did you do then?" He asked with his eyes closed, his head facing the ceiling.

"She scolded me because I don't know where you are." I stated nonchalantly. It's always my dignity as a person that counts.

"Why didn't you just call me then?" He told me. Okay, so far, this is the most diplomatic conversation we ever had.

"I think she got mad with the fact that as your wife, I am not aware about your whereabouts." I replied calmly.

"I see…" He began. "Why don't you start acting like a real wife then?" But I am not a real wife to you! We are not in love, REMEMBER?

I rolled to my side, making my body go farther from him. "That's the job." I said before I closed my eyes. He didn't respond at that.

Silence…

I think he went off to dreamland already.

Well, that's what I thought until I felt him move closer to me. I suddenly felt sweet moist planted on my cheek. He just kissed me and said, "You'll get it eventually. Good night."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Remember a review is what continues an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her effort is being prized, and would feel more obligated to go on. HEKHEKHEKHEK. 


	11. Embers Hidden

**Author's Notes: **I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! YOU HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO SHOUT AT ME! I was so busy with Gaia Online and sketching some artworks to be uploaded in my DeviantART. I am so sorry.

* * *

**Author's Thanks**

Fallen from the skythereviewergirl  
Anonymous  
Musette Fujiwara  
AdaZu  
tinkerbellie  
misunderstandings  
sakusyao  
tears-of-redemption  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
AnimeDream3r  
Sakura Panda63  
lidoOl ashun sweetie  
kimmygoldenangel  
MikoKagome1113  
icyblossom  
distantheart  
AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4...**  
**harmony  
2 OVERLY obsessed  
sparklesandjay  
Canadiangal94  
MysticMoonEmpress  
Lil-BabYAnG3L  
fireinu01  
CherryFreakyFunK  
SakuraTezuka  
shyblossom  
Fairyvixenmaiden

**Author's Notes: **Whew..That was many (I think)..Again, I am so sorry...Bare with me, please and thank you.

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**** Embers Hidden**

It's been a year since Sakura came back to Hong Kong. And she notices that Syaoran has changed towards her- a little. He isn't as cold and insensitive, but he is still mean and bossy.

"Hey, what's all these?" Sakura's smile faded when she heard Syaoran's voice. Almost everyone is in the wide living room, dancing.

Fuutie spoke up, "Stop being so cranky, mah brothah! Loose your self a little. Mother isn't around!" It's the second week of vacation and it is just good timing that Missis Yelan Li went out of the country.

"Yes, she's right..!" Feimei added as she twirls and her skirt danced along her turn. Even at that, Syaoran still didn't manage to smile.

"Sakura?" Sheifa mentioned her name. "Why did you stop having fun all of the sudden?"

"Yes, you were dancing with us just seconds ago..!" Fanren added.

Sakura grasped on her skirt as she looks down to the ground. "I just remembered something, that's all." She half lied. She did remember something sad but the real reason is that she just can't loose her self when Syaoran is around.

"Even if Mother isn't around…" Syaoran walked over to the five girls. "I'm still around..!"

"So…What's your point?" Fuutie snapped.

Syaoran placed his right hand over to his right hip. "Act classily and decently..!" He answered.

"C'mon..!" Feimei muttered. "Meiling, our sweet cousin, is coming around soon..! And we just want to get prepared for the ball she wanted..!"

'_Meiling…_' Syaoran thought of her cousin. They haven't seen each other for years..! "All right then… Just don't take up too much time dancing. There are more important things to do." He told them as he sits on the couch to watch his sisters twirl and swoon. Although Syaoran is the youngest, he has the authority since he is the only son.

"Hey Xiao Lang..!" Chase entered the scene while bringing a glass of ice cream. He sat next to him. Syaoran just looked at him sternly and thought '_Why are you still here?_'

"C'mon Sakura..!" Sheifa exclaimed as she grabs her hands. Chase's and Syaoran's eyes fixed on her. "Let's dance some more..!" She added.

"Ummm…" Sakura mumbled as she tries not to swoon with Sheifa. "I think I'm going now." She parted her hands from hers. "I have to do something…" She slightly bowed to her and said "My apologies, please excuse me." And then she walked out of the scene while the two guys follow her with their eyes.

Syaoran stood from his seat and followed her. Chase smirked as he walks away.

* * *

**Sakura's POV (age 19)**

Dad…

Mum… Touya?

I miss everyone so much. How can I dance and have fun while they are in Japan. Although I already know that they are living in a comfortable way now but the fact still remains- I am separated from them… my real family.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Mum?" Syaoran heard her tiny voice when he entered their bedroom. "It's me Sakura… I just called to ask how you guys are doing there." She holds her cell phone, talking to an answering machine. "So far, I am doing fine but I just miss everyone so much. I'll call you back soon…" And then she pressed the 'end call' button.

Syaoran stared at her back. She is sitting on the bed, facing the sliding doors that lead to the balcony. "Why did you stop dancing?" He asked.

'_How could I when you're around?_' She thought. She answered "I'm just feeling a bit down lately" without facing him. He approached her and she stood.

"Is that all?" He asked again.

'_Why are you even talking to me?_' "Yes." She lied as she faces him. Instantly, he pulled her closer to him as he wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny figure. If he tightens, it's as if she'll break like a porcelain doll.

"You'll get to visit them soon." He whispered as he rests his chin on her head. She didn't hug back; her hands are still lamely on her sides. "When everything isn't so hectic anymore, we'll fly to Japan…" With all the bitterness in her, you can guess that she doesn't believe him. She really doesn't.

"Thanks…" She said half heartedly.

"So don't worry too much." He parted from her. "Everything's going to be just fine." And then he left the room; closing their bedroom door gently.

Sakura was left at her spot. What just happened? She doesn't know but she felt her cheeks getting red. She might be blushing. She had never thought his cold amber eyes could be so sincere- still masculine but you can see sparks of concern. It may not be suited with the way Sakura sees him, but still, it was there, she cannot deny it. She had finally seen a soft side of him. She didn't even believe what he said…But when she gazed into his amber pools, it told his soul.

* * *

"Hey, nice of you to join me. Tea?" Tomoyo's sweet voice welcomed Sakura when she entered the Daidouji mansion. 

"No, thank you." Sakura replied as she walks in her humongous bedroom. She took the seat in front of the stylish round table.

"I insist." Tomoyo told her and then she poured tea in her cup.

Sakura took a sip and said "Thank you. This is very tasty."

"You're welcome." She smiled and then she entered a door in her bedroom. As Sakura waits for her to come back, her eyes wandered around her bedroom. The place is almost colored with purple and white; very stylish and very girlish. Hanging flowers are decorated at the corners and miniature sculptures are engraved at the walls. "I just want you to fit this." Tomoyo walked in again. She shows her an elegant red dress.

"But…" Sakura began. "There aren't any schedules of new fashion shows, right?" She thought that she just went there to help her with some stuff. She had the faintest idea that she'll be trying on new clothes.

"Well… Yeah!" Tomoyo grinned at her. "Speaking of 'Fashion Shows'… Would you join me in the movie room? I have a collection of films of the greatest Fashion Shows."

Sakura nodded in delight and stood from her seat. As the two girls walk side by side, Tomoyo whispered suddenly "What do you think of Syaoran?"

Sakura turned red, "Why are you asking me that?" She looked at her in nervousness.

"Oh nothing..!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "But just a hint, Sakura," She holds the doorknob that leads to the movie room. "If you don't take care of the person you love, someone else will…"

"Wha-"

Before Sakura could say more, Tomoyo vociferated "OKAY! Here we are!" and opened the door. She slightly pushed Sakura in.

The place is dark but you can see the humongous monitor in front of the numerous couches. The entire place looks like a mini cinema house.

At the middle rows, there settled two males. Eriol sits there while drinking white wine and Syaoran is relaxingly slouched and his feet rested on another couch in front of him. Eriol turned his head and faced the two girls. "Hey girls! I'm boyssss..!" he grinned.

The two girls approached them and Tomoyo muttered, "Shut up dear, I'm just going to get some munchies."

"WHAT?" Eriol exclaimed with widened eyes as Sakura joins Syaoran in his couch. Tomoyo looked at Eriol with a tensed facial expression and it made him smile more. "I'll go with you!" He had an 'overly-excited' tone.

After that, Eriol and Tomoyo sauntered where they came in- Eriol following behind. "In case you get bored, there's a table near your couch Syao!" Eriol shouted loud enough for them to hear. Syaoran just lamely waved his hand for response. At that, Eriol and Tomoyo left and Sakura and Syaoran can hear their faint voices arguing- "You called me dear!" he said. "Did not." She said. "Did too!" He argued- and so on and on and on.

When their voices cannot be heard anymore, silence filled the air. Silence fitted well with darkness.

"They won't take too long, right?" Sakura asked.

"…Don't know." He replied, still not facing her. "While we wait, I'll check out the 'table'." He placed his feet back to the ground and reached for the small circular table near his couch. He pulled the table closer to them and he found a bottle of wine.

In a matter of seconds, the big monitor became the source of their light as it begins to roll the movie. "Why is the movie starting without them?" Syaoran's oh so masculine voice was heard as he pours wine in one of the glasses.

"Umm…Syaoran…" She started with a sheepish voice.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think they'll be coming back."

"Huh?" His eyebrows made a negative angle as he faces her.

Her face was a bit red as she hands him a note. "I found this on the table." Syaoran immediately grasped it from her dainty hands and he read 'You guys spend most of your time together but I bet you haven't really spent time with 'each other'. Love, Tomoyo. P.S, I hope the food are just enough for the both of you. Enjoy!'

After he read the note, he stood from his seat and walked over to the only exit and entrance of the room. Just as he expected, it's locked. "I think we can get out of here after the movie." He said exasperatingly as he returns to Sakura's side.

Half an hour has passed and Sakura hasn't said anything. "Why so quiet?" He asked her. '_But you're always talkative with Chase._'

"I'm sorry." She quickly responded with a low voice. "If I hadn't come here, we're not going to be trapped in a situation like this." She always thinks that Syaoran never wants to spend time with her. And then she gaped to his face who is sternly staring at her. He really is handsome, isn't he? But he's also wicked and mean.

"Nonsense." He phlegmatically responded and then he turned to the movie.

* * *

"Yeah! And he said-" Eriol got cut off when Tomoyo ran off inside her movie room. They just unlocked it. "Hey, I wasn't finished with my story…" Eriol whined, walking towards Tomoyo when she stopped near Sakura and Syaoran's spot. 

"Ssshhh!" Tomoyo hissed. "They fell asleep. So cute." She whispered loud enough only for Eriol to hear.

"What the?" Eriol took a look. "Hehe…" He chuckled slightly, not expecting to see a soft side of Syaoran.

"Oh no..!" Sakura exasperatingly muttered as she lifts her head from Syaoran's chest.

"Please stay where you were!" Tomoyo told her, ready to go outside.

"No no…" She replied.

"Hey? They opened the doors yet?" Syaoran's sleepy voice faced Sakura.

"Uh huh…" She answered.

"Good." Syaoran completely woke up and stood from their couch.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm so sorry for the lame chap. I will make it up to you guys. Please! 


	12. Malevolent

**Author's Fave Review**

tinkerbellie - hwa!! i LOVE it!! you're good!! i hope that you update soon:D and woohoo! syaoran is less mean! but i wish sakura would just speak her thoughts already:)) but hey! GREAT job!!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**** Malevolent**

"Ha!" Syaoran gasped for air as he suddenly gets up from a bad dream. He took continuous deep breaths as he stares at his trembling sweaty hands. He glanced askance, looking for the auburn head girl. She's not there anymore.

He gaped up to the clock "WHAT THE FUCK?" He panicked. "It's nearly 9am! I'm late!" At that, he stepped off from the bed and hurried off to the showers.

He cursed the stupid alarm clock for not going off to wake him up; curse the condemning dream that made him sleep all the way to 9am; and especially curse his uncharitable wife for not waking him up! What an unpleasant way to start his day.

He entered the bathroom. As he pushes the door and lets him self lead his way to the sink, he remembered that today is a holiday. Of course, it also means, no school, bum all day. "Whew…" he mumbled slightly as he stares at the mirror.

"What are you doing HERE?" He heard. He was tensed so much that he didn't recognize the shower running.

He sighed irritated and responded, "this isn't your bathroom alone, woman!"

"Even so!" She shouted, hiding her self in the translucent shower room. "I was here first!"

"Pssh!" He scowled and walked over to where she is hiding. He rapidly opened the shower room door and an expected squeal went off.

Sakura wrapped her self with her arms as she squeezes her naked body in the corner, staring horrified at Syaoran.

Awkward. Why did he do it?

After a moment, a hand went flying straight to his face and he caught it. He wouldn't be called a 'Li' if he couldn't dodge a womanly slap. He tightened his grasp on Sakura's wrist, "calm down, woman, I'm your husband after all."

At that, Sakura despised the cool aura in his handsome amber eyes. To her, he was downright mean. Her jaw left hanging, can't believe how arrogant this man is. After a while, he let go of her wrist and left the bathroom.

Her knees fell on the bathroom floor. She wanted to cry but the water coming out from the shower stopped her. Besides, she can't cry all the time, right? For God sakes, she'll be living with that egotistical man for the rest of her life!

* * *

A hand shoved away Sakura's hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear, "what's the matter, Sakura dear?" 

"Nothing…" She's sexy and beautiful with her swim suit, but her face doesn't go with her outfit. She has been looking down the entire day.

"Really now?" Tomoyo asked her again, also wearing a swim suit for her own. When Sakura nodded, Tomoyo led her to the Jacuzzi in the Li mansion. "This will cheer you up."

Blue glasses separated the rooms. It was the finest place in the mansion. Tomoyo pushed one transparent door, and it led them to the Jacuzzi room where Eriol and Syaoran are already in. Sakura can't help it but she frowned more when she saw him, although she's been trying to hide it all day.

"Tomo baby!" Eriol exclaimed, settling him self in one corner of the Jacuzzi. She ignored him and she just led Sakura place her self right next to Syaoran in the Jacuzzi.

"What's up guys?" Tomoyo smiled when all four of them are at each corner.

"We were wondering where to go after Graduation." Eriol happily uttered.

"But that's gonna be after a year or two." Tomoyo responded.

"Well, can't hurt to plan now." Eriol muttered, "wanna go to my place at England?"

Sakura smiled at that, she'd love to go back. "Yes!" Tomoyo cheered when she finally noticed her frown disappear.

"I think Rome would be nicer to visit." Syaoran mentioned, not thinking of his duties as the heir of the Li Clan.

"Man, I just remembered, you can't go." Eriol snickered.

Sakura's eyes furrowed, "Why not?" Another person would have thought that she was trying to protect her husband. But non-strangers would definitely think that she's just curious.

"'Cuz I have duties… Remember?" Syaoran made eye contact with her.

"One vacation wouldn't hurt, right?" She asked in response.

He smirked, placing his arm on her shoulders then pulling her closer to him, "we've been married for three years and you still don't get it."

She frowned again, "I do but-" She was cut off when Syaoran splashed water on her and rubbed his hand on her face.

Amazingly, she laughed at that and splashed water on him too. The other two laughed and joined in the fun. Syaoran stretched out his arm and took the bubble-maker bottle and poured on her auburn head. "Noooo!" She whined, remembering how she loves her hair. She pouted and rubbed her hair, wondering if those bubble-maker chemicals would do some negative chemistry with her hair.

"Stop boggling about your hair, Saku." He smirked and pinched her cheeks.

"AAAAAAAH!" She squealed in pain. At that, she planned for an attack, jumping on him, wrestling him in the shallow water. Pretty soon, the four was laughing and snuggling.

"Hahahaha!" Sakura giggled as she pipes down at her corner, taking a break from officially flirting with her husband. As she calms down, she saw through the transparent walls a very familiar man. "Chase!" She exclaimed, taking off from the Jacuzzi.

The three were chatting merrily when Syaoran noticed Sakura at the corridor outside the Jacuzzi room.

"C'mon and join us, it's fun!" She pleaded as she pulls Chase's hand.

"No, Sakura, didn't you know that the Jacuzzi is only for four?" He replied politely.

"C'mon now! There are no strict rules about that! You can squeeze right in!"

"…Well, okay."

"YAY!" She happily exclaimed like a kid. She pulled his hand, leading him inside the Jacuzzi room. "Hey guys-"

"I have some paper work to do." Syaoran took off from the Jacuzzi, bringing his towel with him. Eriol and Tomoyo were silent as they watch him walk out of the scene.

"W-why did he leave?" Sakura spoke when Syaoran was already out.

"He said he has some paper works to do, didn't you hear?" Eriol said naively. Tomoyo slapped his head for that. "OW!" He rubbed his head.

Chase felt awkward and spoke up, "Hey Sakura, why don't we just leave Eri and Tomo here so they could have some quality time, e?" He didn't wait for an answer, he just left the room.

Sakura felt bad, dense of the reason why. "Have fun guys!" She acted cheery and left.

* * *

Sakura pushed their bedroom door, entering. It was already night time and she hummed happily as she walks over to the bathroom still in her swimsuit. 

"Had fun?" A sarcastic hiss she heard after she had taken a bath. She got surprised; she was only wrapped with a towel.

The entire room was dark; the only source of light was the light coming from the TV. And for some reason, she didn't feel any negative vibe coming out from her. She walked over to the bed. He is there, watching some programs on TV. "Well, did you?" He asked again, keeping his stare at the TV. She kept silent. "As a loving husband, I should care if you're happy or not…" Sarcastic, sarcastic, really sarcastic.

Her emerald eyes widened when he stood and neared her. He grasped her hand, and stared at her eyes. Sakura saw multiple expressions from his amber orbs. Though, she was unsure of it all. "Syaoran I-" She got cut off when he swiftly placed his lips on hers. He didn't let go off her, he pulled her closer, closing his eyes with the moment. '_She didn't recoil; it means she feels it too._' He thought.

After a while, he pushed her over to the bed, placing him self on top of her. Sakura got afraid, all she can hang onto was… nothing… the TV won't be any help. She's doomed… or that's what she thinks.

Syaoran led his way to her neck, kissing her all the way back to her lips. Removing the towel from her, he invited his self in exploring his wife's body. Superb and proportional, he was lucky to have her.

He took off his shirt and inserted his tongue in her mouth again. He thought that they were doing a lot of 'frenching' but the truth is it is only him who does everything. She was just polite enough to respond to her husband's affections. She is still shocked with what's happening because she had the slightest idea that he'd want her this bad… Or probably this is just lust; he would have done the same to any girl.

He parted from her, wanting to scan her eyes. He saw fear and it was the least he wanted. At that, Sakura noticed the disappointment in him and she felt bad about it. She wrapped her hands around his neck so not to make him think that she dislikes him that much. With much avail, she succeeded in it.

He kissed her again, but softer this time. Only the densest person in the world wouldn't recognize his intentions. And thank God that it isn't Sakura. He was aiming for her jewel in rather randomness. He was unsure if he'd do it to her, but she is his wife after all.

A knock on the door snapped the both of them. "Master Syaoran, Lady Sakura, it is time for dinner." It was Wei's voice from the other side of the door. Sakura got relieved, she would thank Wei anytime.

Syaoran gaped at Sakura and felt his inattentive desire for her decrease. He needs human food at the moment, that's for sure. "We'll be right down!" Syaoran called out. After that, they both heard footsteps sauntering away from their door.

He got off from her and lay at her side. He grabbed on to the pillows for comfort, he got a bit exhausted back there. This is the first time they made out that much. All the make outs in the past were half fake and slightly pretentious. This, at his right mind, is true for starter's sakes.

Yet, she pulled to the sheets, hiding her naked body. It was unfair enough that she has no clothes, yet he has a full wardrobe, except for the shirt he took off a while back. And at that moment, she thought she'd finally lose her virginity like everyone expects.

"Aren't you hungry?" He asked her softly.

"A bit…" she lied. After everything that happened, how would she think of her stomach?

"Wanna go down now?"

"Yes please."

He turned off the television and turned on the lamps beside their bed. "Dress up, I'll wait for ya…"

Sakura nodded and got up from the bed. She picked up the towel from the floor and wrapped her self with it once again. She went off to the closet room.

After dressing appropriately, she neared Syaoran who is still seated on his spot, patiently waiting for her.

"Umm…" She muttered, not knowing what to say.

He gaped at her and stood at her side. He took her hand in his and then they went down for dinner.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Was it random? Lol. Every review is appreciated, thank you!


	13. Getting By

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**** Getting By**

**Sakura's POV**

Brush. Brush. Brush. I've been brushing my hair in front of my dressing table for quite a while now. I'm getting ready for school and I just love brushing my hair before I go off.

I placed back my brush where it usually resides. There, I'm done. I sauntered over to the glass sliding doors hidden behind the curtains. I opened it, looking forward to feel the morning breeze.

It feels good out here in the balcony. Birds happily chirping, the sun shining down, not a horrible effect in sight. A sound startled me out of my reverie. I looked back to the bedroom and saw Syaoran coming out of from the bathroom. He saw me looking at him. "Have you seen my tie? The one I usually wear during Fridays." He's only wrapped with a towel, thus showing his upper body. Ehem, abs. I wanted to look away. Or I can't… that is.

"I think it's in the cleaners…" I managed to say clearly, also remembering what happened the other day- the moment when we almost- err, when we almost had sex.

"Oh…" He just muttered, not tearing his gaze at me.

"You have many neckties anyway, Syaoran." I said to him, also slightly leaving the balcony. He walked over to me, meeting me at the glass sliding doors. When I stepped on the carpet, thus entering the room, he lifted his muscular arms to close the door for me. Ehem, abs. I gaped at his face, "why are you getting ready so early anyways? Your classes start in about four hours, right?"

He nodded, "but it can't hurt to dress up now." And then he went straight to the closet room.

I glanced at my wristwatch; it's time for me to go to school now. The driver will take me there; Syaoran will just follow after with his car. I grabbed my bag on my table and then I left our bedroom, closing the door gently behind me.

I went down the staircase, taking a quick glance of Madame Yelan at the dining room. "Sakura…" She also saw me thru the windows of the dining room doors.

"Good morning, Mother." I slightly bowed for formal greeting.

"Good morning. Would you like to have coffee or tea before you leave?" She asked me softly. I guess she's trying to act like my mum since she knows well the absence of my real mother. I am still a teenager after all… Even though I am nineteen, I still need a mother to look up to.

"Gladly." I replied, walking over to the dining table.

"So, how's it going with you and my son?" She smiled, serving me tea. I really don't know what to answer. Is she asking me if I have already fell for him or are we getting along in a business-like way? "Am I having a grandchild, soon?"

I am dimwittedly surprised with her follow up question. I need to answer cleanly. "I apologize Mother, but Syaoran and I are too young for that." Was that right?

She giggled. "But I presume you have taken '_the_' step, right? It's been more than a year since you came back, dear." Oh my goodness, I am not a baby-factory! PLEASE! I always feel pressured whenever Madame and I talk with such topics. "Please don't feel awkward, I am also a woman, Sakura."

Ok, Sakura, focus. I can't believe one of the hardest parts about going to school is taking a test with your mother-in-law right before school bell. "We've been getting along fine. Physical contacts are usual." That is not a ladylike answer! Oh no, I'm screwed.

I expect Madame's eyes to widen with fury but she just laughed. "I like that answer of yours Sakura. I reckon my son admires and fancies you. I bet I'm getting a grandchild soon, thus having an heir. The elders will be pleased. It's more pleasant to initiate the training with the new heir while all of the elders are still alive. Every one of them acquires unique wisdom."

Oh dear, my child will be eaten by bears. "Yes, Mother." I slightly bowed, pretentiously glad that I am agreeing to whatever she just said. "I am sorry to leave so soon, but I think the driver is already at the front yard waiting."

"Yes, yes, it is alright." She said, also standing up. "I'll see you out."

Madame Yelan and I casually walked towards the front door. When we went thru it, thus exiting the living room, a voice called me- "Hey..!"

I looked to see who it is. "Hey..!" I said back.

**

* * *

**

**Syaoran's POV**

I'm standing here…outside the house. The car is there, the driver is also there, then what's taking her? Where is she? Is she in the toilet? And why am I here too? Stalking my wife? Pssh, how pathetic can I get?

"Hey..!" I exclaimed happily when I saw her coming out from the front door.

"Hey..!" She also said, facing me. I wanted to tell her that I'm not standing here until Chinese New Year, but I'm here to see her off. I'm honestly looking forward for a small talk like 'see you in school later, love ya.' Okay, I'm not expecting her to act like a wifey-dovey today but she gotta at least act like my girlfriend… Considering we've been making out… I just know she's dying to be with me…

I examined her features, she is so damn admirable! She looked sideways, I'm not there ya know. I'm here in front of you, remember? She faced me again, good. Okay, I'm gonna tell her to have lunch with me at school later… …

…What the?

That was nice. As soon as she faced me again, she kissed me at my lips and then she hurried off to the car. I like it! I knew she had it in her. I stare at her retreating figure with a smile on my face.

I was about to go back inside the house when I noticed my mum talking to one of the servants near the front door. I didn't notice her there. Maybe she was the one Sakura was looking at a while back… So that's the reason why she kissed me. It's because Mother wants to see us wife-and-husband-like. Damn.

I went back inside with a slight bad mood.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"You are?" Some random girl is sticking her face right in front of mine. This isn't the first time that has happened to me.

"Well…" I responded to her. I was a bit surprised with her actions but I'm getting used to this kind of stuff.

"You are Li-sama's wife?" She asked me with obvious curiosity.

I cleaned up my desk, "Yes." I answered maturely, also portraying that I am proud to be his wife. I'm such a hypocrite.

"I knew it was you." She said while I stand up. I'm really bothered by this. I honestly don't want to be an angel with Syaoran's fan girls. I don't even know why he has fan girls! Yes, I know he looks hot, sexy, handsome and admirable…but that's just about it. If ever these girls knew how bad he is, they wouldn't be falling for him like they do now.

I am not a celebrity; I am not obliged to entertain such awareness. And sometimes, these girls are really getting on my nerves. "Thank you for not mistaking me for another girl." I answered in a bitch kind of way.

I've been back in this school for like a year and still not everyone knows that I am the Li girl by law. Before, Syaoran tries to hide this fact but I can happily say that it doesn't matter to him anymore. I don't know if he finally accepted me or he just came to his senses that he should be starting to admit it anyways…since he's stuck with me and I am stuck with him. "Sure…" The girl responded for like after a few minutes of registering it in her head. I casually walked away from her, looking forward to having lunch with Chiharu and Naoko.

I still can say that being a Li by law is still a pain in the ass.

"Sakura..!" I turned to see who just called me by my name and saw Eriol. He was grinning at me but seems like he's not the one who called me. I looked askance and saw Syaoran standing near me. "It's lunch time." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." I muttered and continued walking off.

I stopped when he caught my arm, "Where are you going?"

What's the matter with him? I neared him and whispered, "What are you doing? You don't want us to be seen at school, right?"

"That was before." He said simply and dragged me. Oh no, Chiharu and Naoko will be pissed at my husband again.

I think he's just saving his reputation… It's true that being a bad ass husband would ruin the Li Clan heir's name…also damaging the character of the entire Li family.

* * *

Another week. 

I came out from the dress shop looking really pleased. "Vat's in ze box, mah lady?" the driver asked me as I step inside. "Your dress I presume?"

"Yes!" I happily replied. Keeves (the driver) and I are pretty close since we talk casually all the time… Well, more casual whenever Madame and I converse…that's for sure.

"I expect to zee you looking zo lovely…"

"Thanks Keeves!" I thanked, what a gentleman! If all men are like Keeves, the whole world will be a safer place.

The car went off, back to the Li Mansion. Haah…

* * *

"Where were you?" I heard a familiar male voice when I began to climb up the stairs. I'm going upstairs okay, if you must know Syaora- 

"Oh hey Chase..!" I exclaimed a bit, finding Chase at the foot of the stairs.

"I see you got your self a little somethin…" He said after sipping his soda.

"Uh huh!" I smiled, meaning to go near him. But-

"Sakura..!" I heard another male voice coming from the second floor.

"Yes?" I responded quickly.

"Come here for a sec would ya..!" Now, I'm sure that's really Syaoran. He sounds troubled. He probably lost something. Since he got a bit nicer, he began to depend on me with little things. Good thing or bad? Can't decide, sorry.

I waved at Chase, mouthing a slight 'later' as I completely climb up the stairs and off to our room.

What does Syaoran want from me anyways? Temporarily and permanently? Haha! If there's such a difference…or existence.

And when will I stop asking my self these redundant questions?

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I LOVE THE RANDOMNESS!

**- Replies to some recent reviews –**

**Alex** – Yes! You got it!

**AnimeDream3r **– Oh yeah, that! This fic is T (or M) from the start. But since the sensitive parts aren't yet here, I decided to make it K first. Now, I'm making it T (thanks for reminding me) and this will soon be an M (lol, not decided yet).

**sakurahime87** – Oh… I just have to thank you for that –bows- Arigatou.

**MikoKagome1113** – Hahaha… I see you accurately get the flow of the story.

Remember a review is what remains an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her work is being cherished, and would feel more obligated to go on.


	14. Ball

**Author's Notes: **I got flamed!

**Author's Thanks**

tinkerbellie  
Sakura Panda63  
Leida  
XxSuIcIdAl LullabyxX  
Puccachan246  
x-Melodyz-x  
Musette Fujiwara  
AdaZu  
MysticMoonEmpress  
Setula the Black Rose  
Animefreakkagome  
Lil-BabYAnG3L  
sakatrina90  
MikoKagome1113  
CherryFreakyFunK  
Fallen from the sky  
InuyashanKagomerlovers  
misunderstandings  
distantheart  
harmony  
kimmygoldenangel  
Fairyvixenmaiden  
JJBrowneyes

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**** Ball**

"Wake up..!" Syaoran patted Sakura on her shoulder.

It is night time and they are inside his car. It was quite a long trip and Sakura dozed off on the passenger's seat.

"Wake up Sakura, we're home!" He began to shake Sakura's shoulders. Sakura budged a little but she didn't wake up. He sighed and stepped off his car. He threw his car keys to the servant who just walked over to him.

After that, he walked around the car and opened Sakura's door. Syaoran carried her to his chest and walked off to the front door, leaving his car to the servant. The servant will park his car in the garage.

When they arrived at the doorstep, she began to wake up. "You're not so light, you know." Syaoran muttered, noticing her slight awareness.

"Sorry…" She slightly mumbled and then she reached the ground with her feet, thus being able to leave his grasp. The two entered the living room and Sakura was groggy as ever.

Not a care in the world, she immediately went upstairs, ignoring the faint call of Syaoran's name by a womanly voice.

* * *

It is a normal Friday at school and Sakura's inside the car, heading for home. Speaking of which, she heard the maids talking about a girl… '_I didn't pay much attention to it though. I wonder what's up… I haven't seen any new person around._' She thought. 

She arrived home and with the little interest of snooping around, she still didn't do it. She reckons that school has worn her down and she needs her well deserved rest. So…without further ado, she went upstairs to her bedroom and took a nap.

* * *

"Lady Sakura…" … "Lady Sakura please wake up now." 

"Huh?" Sakura lazily opened her eyes, "is it time for dinner already?" She asked, not wanting to get up.

"Lady Sakura, please get up now, you need to get ready." The maid informed her.

"Ready for what? Am I late for school?" She rolled to her side, trying to continue her sleep.

"No, my lady, we need to get you ready for the ball."

"The ball!" She immediately sat up and looked at the maid. "Is there still time?"

"Yes, my lady. Please take your shower and I'll be right back." The maid stated while regaining her composure. After that, she left Sakura's bedroom.

* * *

Peach colored lights engulfed the entire humongous room. Round tables covered with white and red cloths. Teenagers and adults dressed in formal attires. Elegant silks and satins festooned the area. 

Sakura walked in with her whitish pink gown. Many eyes caught her and she began to feel ill at ease. Never in a million years would that she take pleasure in the center of the fuss. But since she has contracted to become one of Tomoyo's models, she has to get used to that.

She walked over to the table where Tomoyo and Eriol are already seated. She meant to greet them with jovial good evenings but she immediately noticed the negative look on Tomoyo's face. "Good evening Tomoyo," she slightly bowed, "Is there something wrong?"

Tomoyo was wearing an elegant blue violet dress "You could have asked me for a dress." She said looking away.

"Oh… But I wouldn't want to get you through the trouble, Tomoyo." Sakura responded, smiling.

Tomoyo gaped at her once more and scanned her overalls from head to toe. "Nicely done and bouncy wavy hair, tube top with thin straps crossed on the chest, backless, pink beads on not so shiny pinkish white fabric, silky semi-balloon skirt, I approve."

Sakura chuckled at her. "Now, may I sit?"

"Yes, you may!" Eriol told her happily. "Syaoran just went off to handle some business stuff, he'll be back soon."

She raised her eyebrows with a tensed smile, "I'm not worried about him Eriol, or looking for him in relation to that matter."

"Ohhhh of course you don't." He winked at her.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I've been sitting here for about fifty minutes now and I still don't know what to do. Eating would be a nice choice but I already ate and I'm not a pig to eat more than I can take. Tomoyo and Eriol just left for a dance so I'm here all alone… And in case you are wondering, Syaoran is not here and speaking of which, I've never seen him tonight. Yes, Eriol informed me a while back that Syaroan just took off for some slight problems regarding business matters and that he'll be back soon but I dunno how soon Eriol meant with his 'soon' cuz if you ask me, Syaoran's taking a loooong while… Not that I'm complaining but… ARG! This ball is so nice and extravagant and I haven't even seen the cause of this celebration!

"Sakura…" I turned around to see who just called me.

"Yes?" I replied, hiding all my frustrations of boredom. Ok, good thing someone showed up. I'll go nuts if I keep on yapping to my self all alone.

"I'd like you to meet Miss Meiling Li." Chase flashed a smile at me. He's wearing a cream colored tuxedo.

I stood to meet the Meiling, the cause of this celebration that is boring the wits out of me. "Charmed to meet you, Miss Meiling Li, I am-"

"Yes, I know who you are. You are Sakura Li, my cousin's wife." She cut me off with her cold stern voice. She has long black hair paired with garnet eyes. She wears an extravagant crimson night gown.

Meiling took out her hand and I politely shook hands with her. "Pleased to meet you too, Sakura." I smiled at her and she said, "Oh..! Am I allowed to call you Sakura? You are Japanese, right?"

"Yes and yes…" I said casually. For a second there, I know I lost my guard as being the matured perfect wife act.

"We are all Li's anyways…" She grinned back.

"OKAY!" Chase butt in and placed his masculine arms on our shoulders. "Wait a sec…" He placed back his arms at his sides and took out his cellular phone. "This is a Kodak moment." He stretched out his hand in front of us and took a picture of Meiling and me standing at his sides. I smiled of course, but I don't remember Meiling smiling. Is it a fad in the Li family to have a rare smile? Well, if it is, Chase is totally breaking the tradition.

So… Easy come, easy go, before I knew it, I'm seated all alone on my spot, watching the others dance.

… Twenty minutes… Where is Syaoran? Still, not that interested… Just curious? Or… It's the same thing? Whatever…

I glanced askance and noticed a hand offered to me. I gaped up and saw Chase's beam. "You look so pitiful being all alone." He said. Whew, I thought no one notices.

But even so, there are no proportional reasons why I would feel that any other person would be obliged to entertain me or some sort. "I'm not alone… I'm with Tomoyo and Eriol."

Chase looked at the empty seats "Wow Sakura, are you drugged or something? Obviously, there is no other person here except you."

Okay? He's right! But still, I'll try to reason "Well… I… I'm sure the-"

"So do you wanna dance?"

What? Did I hear him right? Did he just ask me if I wanna dance? "Pardon?"

"Dance! Do you want to?" He asked, not removing his smile.

Okay, I'll be a total nut-crack idiot if I don't accept that offer since I've been whining to my self that I'm boring my self this whole time. "Sure." I gladly took his hand and then we advanced to the dance floor.

I looked around and no one seems to mind us. Everyone is busy with their own sways. Chase and I stood front by front. He placed his left hand on my right hip and his right hand intertwined with my left. "Who am I kidding?" He suddenly said, looking away from me.

"Huh?" I gaped at his face.

He returned his look at me and we got into an eye contact. "Who am I kidding?" He repeated. "I dunno how to dance..!" And then he gave out a soft chuckle while I just stare at him in confusion.

"I don't mind… Asking me for a dance is a nice thing." I told him. Yeah, he was nice enough to save me from my boredom.

"Yes, I know. You were pitiful like a lonely penguin waiting to get washed up by the waves." He told me while we begin to sway along the music.

"I was?" We continue swinging.

"Yep. One cute penguin though." He grinned. Chase always cheers me up. Why can't Syaoran be-

"Excuse me." Syaroan walked in angrily "I can take care of my wife, thank you." and took me from Chase's grasp.

I looked at Chase, worriedly. He was staring at Syaoran like he knew everything going on inside his head. "Chill man! She's all yours!"

After that, Chase disappeared in the crowd. "Pathetic." Syaoran whispered at me as soon as his cousin disappeared. I responded with an 'excuse-me?' look on my face. "Just because I wasn't there, it doesn't mean you'd go dancing with someone else." He told me. And what makes him think that I want to dance with him anyways?

I rolled my eyes and I didn't hide it from his view. I began to walk away only to feel that he just caught my arm. "Ok, sorry, I was busy." He told me, making me face him. "But you have to understand that, you know." I wasn't paying much attention to his words because I feel his hands crawling to both sides of my waist.

My hands had nowhere else to go but onto his shoulders, near his neck. "That was really tiring." He stated.

"What did you do anyways?" I asked, unsure why I am curious.

He sighed hard, shaking his head a bit. "This CEO assistant wants to see the researched data about the Stock Market cuz they can't believe the recent results. I kept telling him that we're in a ball, obviously, and that the files I had aren't with me… They are in my office of course, where else would they be? I don't go around parties bringing all my paperwork!" We began to dance.

"So you told him that, he should have gone away." I replied.

"Well, yeah… But this one is really annoying, saying that his boss will get his head cut off. Would you believe that he wants me to go my office tonight?" We continued to sway.

"And get the files for him?"

"Yes! And I didn't wanna! Well… Long night. I'm glad it's done. I asked some not-so-stupid servants to handle his pathetic case for me."

"That's one way to handle it…"

"Mother wouldn't be much pleased though… But pssh, a guy needs to take a break, right?"

"Right." I replied and I can't believe I just said that and for once I was interested with his business. I think he's pretty interesting when he's in a good mood.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Their dance was halted when one guy in a black tuxedo informed Syaoran that he is needed somewhere. Sakura didn't feel any disappointment, she just casually left the dance floor and headed to their table. Eriol and Tomoyo were already there when she arrived.

The ball is finally ending and Sakura found her self standing outside the hotel, near the parking lot.

"Catch!" Someone walked in, throwing her a canned soda.

She caught it. "Hey Chase!"

"Alone again, huh? Some life you have." He said sarcastically.

"Catching a lady alone and approaching her again, huh? Some life you have." She responded.

"Let's say I have this gift to give smiles to damsels in distress." He said snuggly.

"Thanks… But no thanks." Sakura replied smartly. She dislikes being called a damsel **in distress**.

Chase faced her with a smug on his face "Really now…" and then it disappeared upon seeing someone walking in.

"Being a wife of a Li doesn't give you the permission to flirt with all the Li's." Syaoran snapped, taking Sakura by her wrist.

"What the hell!" Meiling shouted right before Sakura could answer. "Have you lost your mind?" She approached Syaoran with a shocked look on her face.

"Now, don't butt in here." Syaoran replied to her.

"Chase and Sakura were just talking!" Meiling reasoned. She is too surprised to see Syaoran go over reacting with a woman.

At that, Syaoran pointed his finger at Meiling "Shut up!" and then to Chase who was obviously about to say something. After that, he began to drag Sakura making her drop her can of soda.

Sakura was forcefully led to Syaoran's car and then she thought '_Just when I reckoned that we were beginning to get along nicely._'

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **I got flamed!


	15. Something Rational

**Author's Notes:**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER FIFTEEN! I've been busy and this stupid computer is adding up to the problem. I'm so sorry. Here it is, minna-san!

**Author's Fave Review**

**jewelcrystal-potter - **Don't notice whoever it was who flamed you! I wish I could slap that person in the face! I like your stories soo much! Please continue this one! Look I've even added you to mu fave author list, my author alert list I added this story to my fave story list and to my story alert list... See how much I love you?

I actually like what you did with Sakura and Syaoran's characters, and I totally get why you have to make them misunderstand each other alot... Because life's not perfect... And there can only be a good relationship if there is communication... Seeing as they hardly communicate about what they feel for each other, it only means that misunderstandings are common... I just hope to see the time that you'll make them get over their communication gap...

If you have writer's block... i suggest that you make a tragedy happen and that one of them, either Sakura or Syaoran, will get devastated and the other one will comfort the other and VIOLA! communication gap disappears! hehehe! But hey, there are different ways to getting rid of communication gaps too... my idea is just one way of doing it... ü

Oh, and by the way, did I forget to mention I'm you're biggest fan! I Love Your CCS FANFICS! hehehe! ciao! -jess

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**** Something Rational**

A girl dressed in a maid's uniform walked in the tea room. She holds a tray with a teapot and teacups.

"Just place it here." Syaoran ordered, pointing the coffee table in front of the couch. "I apologize for bothering you." He referred to the man seated on the other couch.

"Needless to apologize, Mr. Li. Like I said, I'm already in Hong Kong, there really is no bother." The man in a brown suit replied. He seems to be a lot older than Syaoran.

Syaoran nodded with a slight smile. "Tea?" Syaoran offered as he moves his hand closer to the teapot.

"Yes, but I can take care of it." He took the teapot right before Syaoran could and then he helped him self with some tea.

"I reckon I shall make this quick since I'm guessing that you have other appointments." Syaoran stated.

"What is the reason why you asked me here? Are there any doubts about the education of your wife while she was in our country?" He asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Not doubts, Mr. Jonson… rather curiosity."

After taking sip of his tea, he said "Ok then…" and then he motioned his hand for Syaoran to continue.

"I want to be prompt and straight… I am anxious to know what she learned in England. My men say you are her closest Professor." Syaoran stated.

"What she learned?" The Professor played with his grayish beard. "I know you'll find it sarcastic if I tell you she learned Math and English." He chuckled.

Syaoran smiled. "Any teachings or values about certain proper mind-sets or behavior..?"

"Hmm…" Mr. Jonson thought hard. He thought if he came across a conversation with Sakura with such topic. "No, I don't believe so."

"Really now?" Syaoran slightly tilted his head.

"I hope it's not so rude to ask if you and Missis Sakura are having quandaries."

"Well…"

After minutes of conversing and Syaoran trying to find out why Sakura is somehow cold to him, they finally ended their only topic.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Jonson." Syaoran stood up and stretched his hand.

Mr. Jonson shook his hand, "My pleasure to visit your home, Mr. Li."

After that, Syaoran led him to the exit of the tea room. Upon exiting, Syaoran heard a squeal.

"You're here!" Sakura came running and embraced her professor.

"Yes, yes, you're husband asked me to come." Mr. Jonson hugged back.

"Really?" She stated while taking a slight glance at Syaoran. After that, the two walked side by side, conversing how things have been.

Mean time, Syaoran was just there, examining how happy Sakura is with her professor.

* * *

Syaoran was thinking the entire day. There's something he must do or want to do, at least. All of these can't be or shouldn't be 'just' a wild goose chase. Things shouldn't be like that even if he intended to be like that at the beginning. Things change, that's for a fact. Syaoran is not as dense and dumb as a half fool not to be aware of his true feelings. ...Well, he was on denial at first, but that's not the point anymore. 

He has not been with Sakura the entire day and it's no big deal... for now. She's just somewhere in the mansion, no biggie. He'll get a chance to talk to her when they're going to doze off later.

The sun has been replaced by the moon.

Syaoran walked inside the bedroom, unaware that the 'chance for a talk' he looked forward to came too soon. It's not against his liking, it's perfect.

* * *

Sakura settled her self at the balcony, gazing at the moon. A third person would never guess what she's thinking about, but it's pretty obvious that her mind is wandering around various topics. 

She sighed before she heard a couple of steps going near her. She turned around and a quick blush she availed to hide.

"Have you ever thought of what you really want to be in life? Or are you completely okay with the road served to you by the elders?" She suddenly asked while staring at the moon. He didn't give a quick reply...it made her come to her senses. "Please accept my apologies... I didn't mean to ask that... It's totally rude."

"No one has ever asked me that... Not even my self." Syaoran replied, staring at the back of her head. Hearing what his own voice said, he initiated to think what his life could be if he wasn't the heir of the Li fortune.

"You could have gotten the chance to choose who you really want to marry." Sakura uttered softly.

He knew. He knew that he's okay with the way things are right now, or just with the fact that she is married to him, at least. "I uh..."

She turned to face him, "I'm sorry again." Her eyes became droopy. "I just dunno what escapes from my mouth. Hehe..." And then she slowly fainted. Syaoran caught her perfectly and his hand crawled to her forehead. SHE'S HOT!

He carried her (bridal style) to their bed. He didn't expect this. He worried. As he places her on the soft sheets, he heard her softly murmuring 'Mum'. She has been away from her family ever since they got married... And that was more than three years ago.

And another thing, he wanted to have a talk with her... This slight fever she got totally hindered him from having it. But still, he wasn't ready with it.

After he left Sakura in their room, he called for the maids to look after his wife while he goes to settle something with his own mother.

* * *

The next morning, Emerald eyes opened and they searched for a man that is supposed to be just nearby. Sakura sat up and greeted the sunlight in their room. She scanned the entire room, looking for her husband, but unfortunately, he isn't there. She placed her hand on her forehead, she isn't hot anymore. Thank the vitamins and the medicine. 

After a while, the bedroom door opened and Syaoran showed up. His amber eyes widened with glee upon seeing her looking fine. "Hey, good morning!" he greeted with a beam. He turned to the maid, "Just place it there." He pointed the table in the bedroom; telling the maid to put Sakura's breakfast on it.

After the maid left, he called out to Sakura. "Can you walk? Come and eat." She nodded and settled with him by the round table. "Help your self." He uttered while taking something from his pocket. "Here." He handed her an envelope.

"What is it?" She asked as she takes it.

"Girls like you deserve a vacation." He replied. Sakura just raised her eyebrows, having a confused look on her face. What does he mean?

"A trip..." Her jaw dropped. "A trip b-back to Japan..." Her eyes widened as she stares at the plane ticket and then to her husband. "Why?" That isn't the best or the most accurate question.

"Why?" He flashed a smug. "Why don't you just start packin'?"

And for once, Sakura smiled for him. He blushed a bit and said, "You dunno what I went through with Mother just to get that."

"Thank you very much, then." She responded, still keeping the sweet smile.

* * *

"Master Xiao Lang, how long will be Lady Sakura gone?" The driver asked while he adjusts the car's mirrors. The driver had the guts to talk to Syaoran since he looks like he's in a good mood.

"Only for two weeks I guess." Syaoran answered while looking outside the window. "What's taking her? She'll miss the plane."

After a couple of minutes, the awaited figure appeared by the front door with her luggage. A servant walked over to her and carried her stuff for her. "Thank you." She stated and went inside the car, sitting beside Syaoran.

"What took you?" He asked her, irritated.

"It's impossible for girls to pack all their needed stuff for just a half hour." She answered, feeling coolly with her husband.

"She's right." The driver butts in. At that, Syaoran stared at the rear view mirror, sending the driver a death glare. At that, the driver took a gulp; he sure wants to keep his job. "Off to the airport then."

"This is happening so fast, so please just send your cousin Chase my bye bye." Sakura mentioned to Syaoran.

He hid his hand behind his back and crossed his fingers. "Sure thing." He replied to her.

It was quite a long car ride. Syaoran was trying to have small talks with her... just for her to have the interest to go back to Hong Kong. She may not seem to be too meanly bright for taking this chance to get away from the Lis. It's possible, but still, it's not that easy. She is married to the heir of the Li Clan, who does she think she is to run away so easily? But with the right documents and alibis, she has few chances to get away. And Syaoran doesn't want that... She has to come back, if not for him or the Li name, just returning is enough.

And there are prayers at the back of his head begging for her to have the heart to come back willingly.

Alas, they arrived at the dreaded place called the Airport. It's only for two weeks but why does it seem that he's going to be missing her for a long, long time... or at least longer than two weeks, maybe.

Syaoran stepped off the car and went over to the trunk. He took Sakura's luggage and a body guard approached him. "May I help you with that, Master Xiao Lang?"

"No, I got it." He plainly uttered and led Sakura to the entrance.

The two of them walked side by side, while the body guards just stayed behind and watch. They were about to settle themselves at the waiting area but the speaker went off saying that the passengers for the plane to Japan should board the plane now.

Syaoran went with her to see her off.

He placed her luggage on the floor (it is bound to be taken by the body guards) and at the verge of her leaving, she faced him to bid him goodbye. "See you soon." She said casually.

He is supposed to respond something similar, instead, he said, "Call me when you get lonely."

People are passing them by, going off to the certain airplane. Still, she heard him. She got aback. "Why?" she asked. She needs to know before she leaves.

Syaoran gently smiled, seeing how dense she is. "Cuz I love you, silly."

The body guards came rushing, bowing to Syaoran and taking Sakura's luggage as well as the owner. She was forced to walk with the body guards, leading her to the airplane. It took a couple of moments before '_**it**_' registered in her head. She tried to look behind and with enough avail. He saw her looking back so he waved at her with the same gentle smile on his face.

The moment the crowd covered her husband from her view, she began to cry.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I dunno about you, but that one touched me. Huhu. I'm sorry for the long update, again, my PC got bitchy on me. Damn, I dunno why everything is in italic form..! 


	16. Ironic

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**** Ironic**

It's been a long time since she last cried. Why now? Didn't she just hear her husband confess? It's supposed to be a good thing- definitely not a matter to cry on. "I have to go back." She whispered to one of the body gaurds.

The body gaurd didn't know what to reply. Sure, he knows that he had taken an order to accompany Mrs. Li to the airplane safely. "But..." he tried to ask but her tears stopped him.

* * *

"Well, that's that..." Syaoran uttered, careless if anyone hears him talking to him self. He inserted his hands in his pockets and began to walk away, not even thinking of waving goodbye to the airplane. That's for foolish people who think that their loved one would recognize them even if they look like they're as big as an ant. He's not going to do that.

* * *

After minutes of reasoning and thinking of quick alibis, she finally got free from her protectors. She didn't mind her luggage because she knew they will return them to her. All she wants to do now is...run. She knew. 

She knew that he slightly feels something for her; knew that he was slightly jealous of others, of his own cousin; knew that he'll be slightly lonely without her. She thinks of these 'slightly' because it'll be too good to be true of all of it are a hundred percent real. She didn't anticipate anything good from him because, in reality, he was her blankness.

Syaoran is the symbol of her emptiness.

It is painful enough for a wife not to be accepted by her husband when it is opposite to her. She tried to shun all of what-could's and what-if's in their relationship. She kept them all at the back of her head because she doesn't want to face another rejection.

She had always liked him from the start. She fooled everyone that she doesn't...even the readers of this fic thought that she feels nothing for him.

She kept on running.

* * *

Syaoran looked at the wall clock, twenty minutes have already passed. '_She's probably in the plane by now..._' he thought and looked behind because he swore he heard something familiar. 

His eyes widened upon seeing a girl exhausted in front of her. "What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion.

She regained her composure. "I can't go back to Japan now, silly!" She find it amusing on how she can talk to him so casually now.

"But you've always wanted to go there!"

She flashed the widest grin ever. "Just shut up!" She threw her arms around his shoulders and snuggled onto his neck.

He is picking all these up slowly. What's happening- he's unsure. He just found his arms in delight, crawling around her tiny waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. '_This is awesome._' That's all he can think of at the moment. He would have never thought that his wife is so impulsive to give up the plane back to Japan just to go back to him.

She was never like this to him until now.

Syaoran tried to think of something to say. Anything, anything! Just say anything! "So, are you hungry?"

She smirked with a sigh. She knew Syaoran can't state too many sweet lines in a day, or can he? Well, whatever. "Yes!" She replied sweetly.

He took her hand. "Let's go then." And then they began to walk off but the body gaurds came running towards them.

"Master Xiao Lang!" They called out.

"Just bring it all back to the trunk." Syaoran responded coolly, referring to his wife's luggage.

"Certainly, Master Xiao Lang."

Syaoran walked hand in hand with Sakura, leaving the airport. They arrived at the car. After noticing that the body gaurds are done with Sakura's stuff, he walked over to the driver's side. He opened the car door and talked to the driver. "Hey listen..." He began. The driver immediately looked back at him and was stunned. "My wife and I are sort of hungry so...would you mind...leaving the car?"

"Master Xiao Lang," he quickly replied "I can drive you to wherever you are heading."

"I know but I still like you to step out." He answered.

"Of course, of course." The driver tensely said and stepped off the car.

Syaoran sat on the driver's seat and Sakura rushed to the passenger's seat. He pressed a button and the car window immediately slid down "Just call up the others to get you a ride." He told the body guards, and before they could reply, he stepped on the gas and the car went off.

* * *

"I'll just have a salad." 

"A SALAD? But you're so thin!" Syaoran reprimanded his wife in the restaurant.

"But I'm not so hungry Syao!" Sakura replied.

"Ok, ok..." He uttered, placing down the menu. "But I'm just going to let this pass for the last time."

'_Yeah sure...Like this is the hundredth time you took me out..._' Sakura nodded and said "Thanks!"

Their orders came and Sakura managed to finish her plate because Syaoran was forcing her to. "There!" She snapped after gulping the last spoonful of lettuce.

"Watch your tone, missy. I just want you to eat well..!" He replied and he didn't sound so sweet himself. Sakura rolled her eyes, not even thinking of hiding it from him. "You're ugly." He told her with a grin.

She scowled. After a few seconds, she exclaimed "Hey!" with a clap. "Why don't you go to Japan with me? I'm sure my family would like to meet you..!" Eccentric, they've been married for three years and the husband still hasn't met his parents-in-law.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and Sakura didn't like it. "What's gotten into that head of yours? You know I can't leave Hong Kong..! This is my prison and paradise, you know that..."

Her eyes widened, thousand emotions popping out from her emerald orbs. "But..!"

"Ok, I'll go."

She abruptly beamed. "YOU WOULD?" She grinned wider. "Horay!" And then she reached for his face and kissed his cheek.

"But of course, I can't let Mother know."

"Don't worry, I won't tell her!" Sakura said happily, not thinking if she sounded sensible or not. At that, Syaoran smiled and motioned for her to kiss him again.

* * *

"Not this! This is for sexy vain _boys_!" Syaoran hated saying that word. He had always thought that the word 'man' would be more suitable for him on any occasion. 

"But you are **sexy**, Syao!" Sakura exclaimed as she continued to hand him the clothes she had picked out. The couple is in a Men's Wear store, shopping for clothes because Syaoran can't go home and get stuff because his 'fly-to-Japan-with-his-legitimate-wife' dilemma should be kept secret.

Syaoran faced the mirror and eyed his appearance- beginning with his stern face, down to his perfect shoulders, to his torso then to his feet. In the mean time, Sakura kept on choosing clothes from different spots and corners.

"I told you!" Sakura appeared next to Syaoran's reflection in the mirror. "How can you not be sexy, Syaoran? You work out every time!" She grinned and showed him more clothes.

"I don't like them!" He snapped, eying the men's clothes one by one.

"Trust me, you'll look good in them!" She said optimistically.

He paused and said, "Well... I do look fine with anything I wear..."

She slightly rolled her eyes "Yeah... Of course you do." And then she walked off.

"Where are you GOING?" He called out to her retreating figure.

"Im'a go pay for them! You said you look good with anything, right?" She replied then neared the counter.

* * *

"One day." 

"Seven days!"

"One day."

"Okay, six days!"

"Sakura! You know I can't stay that long! One day." Syaoran stated.

Everything's settled. They got their plane tickets. Some business associate will give Yelan Li the alibi of Syaoran for being absent. His clothes are all set. One of the servants of the Li's will pick up their car when they arrive at the airport. The only problem now is for how long will Syaoran be staying in Japan.

"Okay okay..." Sakura replied. "Four days it is..."

"One day." He repeated.

"Three!"

"Two days."

"TWO?" She seemed upset with it.

"Yes! Two!" He finalized.

"Okay okay, two it is. But don't think I'll be going back to Hong Kong with you after that 'two days'." She said after she sipped her coffee.

"Yeah I know..." He replied, standing up. "You just go finish your two-week vacation and when you get back to Hong Kong, your ass is mine..!"

"What was THAT?" Sakura wasn't sure with what she heard. The two exited the coffee shop.

"Nothing dear." He quickly responded and grinning afterwards.

"Anyways, we don't want to miss our plane, right?" She uttered, eying him closely.

"Yes I know! Now, c'mon!" Syaoran took her hand in his and they hurried off to the car under the nighttime sky.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

It's about 8pm and we are now in the airport. I saw one servant taking the car and left off with it. "Syaoran?" I asked. "What time is our flight again?"

"8:20pm." He simply replied. Well, I guess we're on time then.

Pretty soon, we found ourselves walking in an isle inside an airplane. We eventually found our designated seats and I sat next to the window. "You okay?" He asked me because I suddenly looked so sloppy.

"All of these wore me out..." I reasoned. That's true. We went to shop a lot of stuff just so we can be both ready with this impulsive trip. But I guess it's worth it.

"Then rest up." He said. After that, he touched my head and he made me rest on his shoulder. I am happy. Syaoran changed a lot. Now, I guess he has always been the ridiculously sweet guy... I think he just didn't show it before because of certain reputations he must maintain. Well, I shouldn't care much about it now because it's already in the past and I'm really exhausted.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV**

This is so impulsive. I know I can't go to Japan. If Mother finds out, I'm dead for sure. Look here, I'm not a Mama's boy... It's just that I have extraordinary responsibilities that average people don't have. I must act accordingly to the rules. Even so, I can't stop my self from having flaws because...because...because I had Sakura for a wife.

She's just ridiculously adorable.

I can't say no to her... Not now at least.

I looked at her worn out face. She looked so tired and still she looks like an angel to me. "Then rest up." I told her. After that, I made her head rest on my shoulder. I was about to look away but I saw her emerald eyes looking deep into mine. I think she wants something.

I slightly raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my face. I neared her face and planted a quick kiss on her lips. This didn't happen before...cuz now, she totally complied with me. Her free hand crawled to my stomach and I held it for more comfort. She closed her eyes. I hope she sleeps well.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After two hours.

A man's voice was heard from the speakers. "Passengers, please do not panic. Please calmly take the emergency kits under your seats..." The speaker still continued to speak but it seems the airplane speakers had problems.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: **Whoa! What was that? Review to find out! Hahahahaha! 


	17. Consternation

**Author's Thanks**

thereviewergirlMikoKagome1113

DEVILZ CHIK

Musette Fujiwara

Lilia B--

AdaZu

clapz

y-chan

sabby14

tinkerbellie

Valkyrie85

cherrysakurawolf

sakurahime87

Lil Sasuke

devilish angel 4eva

harmony

jewelcrystal-potter

MysticMoonEmpress

InuyashanKagomerlovers

jewelcrystal-potter

Anonymous

ThisIsAWESOMENESS

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN****: Consternation**

**Syaoran's POV**

Aw.. Why is my head hurting? I slightly open my eyes. Everything is so blurred. I felt like I've been ill for that last twenty four hours.

My eyes adjusted to the surrounding light. "We're so relieved that you have finally awaken, Master Xiao Lang." I heard a female voice coming from my right. I looked at her. Sakura?

"Good, he's awake." I heard a familiar stern womanly voice this time, and it was followed by the sound of footsteps.

I slightly shook my head with a deep breath. "Where's Sakura?" I jolted upon realizing that I'm not in the airplane.

"Pipe down, Master Xiao Lang, you must regain your strength." The first woman told me. I know her, she's a servant from back home.

"What happened, what am I doing here?" I asked. I cannot hide it, I'm in an obvious panic.

"You were found on the shores of Taiwan five hours ago." The second woman, my Mother, plainly told me. She doesn't look so happy to see me. I'm screwed. "The rescue team immediately recognized you and have us contacted right away. After that, they brought you here in the hospital."

She's right. I find my self seated on a hospital bed. "And Sakura?"

"The good thing is that you are safe now, Master Xiao Lang. We thought you'd be sleeping in for a couple more days." The female servant said to me. Didn't she hear me? I asked for Sakura.

"Where's Sakura?" I asked, sounding like I must be given an answer right away.

I stared at Mother. She shook her head with her eyes closed. "I'm sorry but the rescue team didn't find her."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "How can they not find her? She was right next to me!"

"You've been in a plane crash, Xiao Lang!" Mother scolded. "There are possibilities that she got swept away during the accident."

"But she's MY WIFE!" I shouted. This is not happening. Please someone tell me that this is some prank joke.

"We can't do anything else but to wait." Mother responded and walked out of the room.

"Where IS SHE?" I faced the servant at my right. Tell me now or I'll have to punch someone!

"Master Xiao Lang, we don't know... AH!" She let out a little scream when I aimed to punch her. I totally got control of my fist so I didn't manage to hurt her. "We are so sorry, Master Xiao Lang. Please rest now. We will tell you if there are more rescued people when you wake up."

I took a sigh. Hurting someone won't help, I know. I'm just so furious. I feel like they are slacking off finding Sakura just because she can be replaced with any woman as a wife of the heir. "If they don't find her, tell the servants to find her themselves." She nodded. And after that, I still can't help but to feel drowsy so I lay back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Chicken or beef?" the stewardess happily asked me. I looked up to her. I shook my head for response. "You must order something, Master Xiao Lang." 

"What's the matter with you?" I heard a strict womanly voice from behind me. "You need to regain your strength." You guessed it, it's my mother.

"Pasta." I simply said.

The stewardess smiled more. "Master Xiao Lang, there's only chicken or beef..."

"Oh." I lazily said. "Chicken." I said the first thing that came to my mind. I really don't feel like eating... After what happened, who would?

"Chicken it is." The stewardess mentioned before walking off.

After that, I returned to my formal position. I was staring at the window before that stewardess bugged me. I just got out from a hospital in Taiwan and here I am, in a private plane, flying back to Hong Kong...without her.

While I stare at the window, I can slightly see my reflection. I have few wounds on my face...some of them are covered with white bandages.

Sakura, where are you? I'm dying here not knowing what the hell happened to her. Something tells me that she didn't die...you know why? Because she can't! I won't let it.

* * *

"If there's anything you need Master Xiao Lang, please just call me." One male servant said. I gave him a single nod and gently closed the door in front of me. I'm back in Hong Kong and I'm recently walking in our bedroom. Everything in this room reminds me of her. And why won't it? We live here! And we still do..! 

I kicked hard the computer chair and settled my self on the bed. I inserted my self under the sheets and covered my entire body, including my face, with the blanket. Her scent isn't here anymore... Maids change the bed sheets frequently. I sighed hard, hoping to hear the news that she's found when I wake up.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Gomenasai, very short, huh? Please, I still expect reviews, okay? Chapter 18 is coming up! 


	18. Elapsed

**Author's Fave Review**

**thereviewergirl - **ah! evil evil evil rescue team! she was just beside him and they couldn't find her?! ah!! just when everythings going okay between the lovebirds...

short but informative chapter. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**** Elapsed**

Emerald orbs slowly show up. It was followed by a voice of a little boy "Papa!"

"Don't shout so loud, Piko. You'll wake the girl." An adult masculine voice responded. He's a tall man with grayish black hair.

"But Papa! She's waking up..!"

"Honestly?" The man hurried off to the bedroom and came to see if it's true. "Girl!" He called out to the auburn haired girl when her eyes are completely opened.

"Hah?" She responded weakly.

"Girl! You've been sleeping for the entire day!"

"I... I was?" She first lifted her head and tried to sit on the bed.

"Yes you were!" The little boy said excitedly. The little boy looks skinny and he has wavy black hair.

The man stared at her "Tell us your name."

"Sa..." She paused and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're here in our house! Papa and I took you in when you were unconscious!" Piko exclaimed.

"Really?" Shock was visible in her face. "How did that happen?"

The man shook her head and then he spoke up again. "Tell us your name first."

"You said 'Sa'!" Piko mentioned eagerly. "Is your name Sadako?"

"It's Sakura..." She looked back at the man.

"Okay," the man began. "I am Yulo Kamura and this is my son Piko Kamura." he introduced. "You say your name is Sakura, is it? What's your surname, Sakura?"

Sakura's face grew bitter and she blinked trice. She pouted a little and looked around. "I'm sorry..." She said. "I don't seem to remember."

"PAPA! SHE HAS AMNESIA!" Piko shouted.

"Piko pipe down!" His father told him. "If she has amnesia, why would she remember her name?"

Sakura continued to pout and kept on wondering why she knows her name and the other memories in her head seem to be blank. "My name is Sakura... I'm sure of it."

"You're probably still worn out, Sakura." Yulo gently uttered. "You should rest while I make dinner. Maybe you'll remember more when you wake up."

Sakura just nodded and laid her back on the white bed again. Yulo smiled at her and began to exit the bedroom. "Wait!" She abruptly called out. He turned to face her and then she began to speak again "How did I end up here?"

"We found you at the beach!" Piko answered.

"The beach?" She asked with her eyebrows crossed.

"Piko, go play outside." Yulo ordered his son. He turned to Sakura "Well..." he began to explain "I am a Japanese fisherman here in Taiwan-"

"TAIWAN? What am I doing here?" Sakura was shocked. Piko watched them converse behind the door.

"That's what we would like to know..." He said simply. "Like Piko said, we found you at the beach. I see you're also Japanese..." At that, Sakura nodded. The more she tried to remember, the more she gets a headache.

"I..." She started "I think I need to rest." After that, she pulled the blanket to cover her body and closed her eyes.

Yulo took a sigh as he watched her go through a very strange and sad dilemma, and then he left the bedroom.

Sakura couldn't sleep yet. She first wondered how she ended up in Taiwan when she knows she should be in Japan. She didn't feel all bad because she can't remember why or how she's staying with a couple of strangers.

* * *

It was 7 o clock in the evening. "Piko..!" Yulo's voice was heard in the small house.

"What is it Papa?" Piko came skipping from the living room to the kitchen. It wasn't a long walk.

"Bring this to the table." He ordered as he hands a bowl of food to Piko.

"Alrighty..." He responded and took the bowl from his father. He happily carried it off to the dining table. "Hey there! You're just in time for dinner!" He cheerfully uttered upon seeing Sakura walking near.

After that, Yulo entered the scene as well. He smiled when he saw Sakura taking a seat. "Good evening Sakura, did you sleep well?" He asked, trying to make her feel better.

She slightly smiled, "Yes I did, thank you."

"Do you know your surname now?" Piko energetically asked when he took a seat near her.

"Piko..!" Yulo snapped. "Don't force her..."

"That's okay Mister Kamura..!" Sakura responded. "As a matter of fact, I remember my surname now..!"

"Really? Tell us!" Piko's eyes widened with suspense.

Sakura smiled more and watched her fingers while she plays with them. She took a deep breath, gazed at the two men and then she finally answered "My name's Sakura...

Sakura Kinomoto!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! (doom song) Don't forget to drop off a review, k?

* * *

"Okay, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, eat up!" Yulo gently said.

"Yes, thank you!" She sounded happy.

"Anything else you remembered?" He asked suddenly.

She childishly pouted, "Nope... Nothing else..."

"That's okay, Miss Kinomoto. Tomorrow, we'll go to the station and ask for help."

"Yes, I'd like to go home too..." She said lowly. "I can't be a burden any longer in this household."

"Nonsense...just eat up, okay?" Yulo insisted. After that, she gave him a nod and began to eat.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"Chicken or beef?" The stewardess asked me.

"Chicken!" I said the first thing that came to my mind. I am here in the airplane, flying back to Japan. Everything happened so fast. Even so, I still managed to thank the Kamuras.

We went to the station... I really dunno how on earth I happened to be in a plane flying to Japan from Hong Kong... Well, that's what they said in the station... Anyways, the plane crashed near Taiwan and the Kamuras found me unconscious by the shore... I'm fortunate that they found me because the rescue team didn't.

* * *

'Knock knock knock' I knocked on the Kinomoto residence. Nothing really changed... It still looks like the yellow cozy house I lived in.

The door opened and my mum's eyes widened with shock. "Sakura dear!" She gasped and quickly gave me a welcoming embrace. Wow, my mum really missed me. I wonder how long I've been gone...

Wait, she's still hugging me...and it's very...very tight. This is becoming strange. "We were so worried about you!" The words escaped from her mouth like she was in a panic.

"Don't worry Mother, I'm okay now..! Your little girl is back..!" I said, trying to make her feel okay.

"Fujitaka!" She called out to my dad. She let me in the house and my dad came running downstairs.

"Sakura!" He had the same tone my mum had. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked upon nearing me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm okay, Father!" I said cheerfully.

"Nadeshiko, give Sakura some food... I'll call the Lis." He uttered. After that, he turned his heel and left the living room. Lis?

"Sakura, what do you want? I'll cook!" My mum smiled at me. She looks at me like she hadn't seen me for ages. Well, I feel like I haven't seen her for a long time as well... But to be honest, the last thing I remember is waking up in the small house of Kamuras...and the others are none of importance. Wait! How's my school?

"Mother..." I said lowly as I follow her to the kitchen.

"Yes dear?" She replied happily.

"I know I've been in this accident...still, I'm wondering what happened to my studies..." I stated.

"Well..." She started as I stare at her back. "You had loads of fun in England, right?"

England? "England?" Really now, England? Is she bluffing? I've been in an accident and now mum has turned into a joker?

She continues to prepare a meal. "Yes... How's Mister Jonson? He's your favorite teacher, right?"

"Mister Jonson?" I asked. What the heck is she saying? No use asking my self, I have to ask her... "Mother, what are you-"

"Sakura, come over to the phone..!" My dad suddenly called me. I think I have to ask her later... Maybe this is her new way of cheering me up... by bluffing.

I casually walked over to the living room. I found my father holding the handset of the telephone. I wonder who's on the other line. I took the handset from him and held against my ear "Hello?"

"Sakura!"

"Yes? This is Sakura... Who's this please?" I asked politely. Hmm... A new friend called.

"Don't act like you don't know me..!" The person from the other line said. "It's Syaoran!"

"Syaoran?" I asked. Who is Syaoran? "Do I know you?"

"YES! I'm your husband! ...Wait, you're joking, right?" He said. What is he saying? Why would I be joking?

"Umm... No. Sorry... Are you from school?" I asked him. Whatever he is trying to pull out, it's probably a new pick up line...he probably wants to know something about homework.

"From school? What the hell, Sakura? Stop joking, okay? Tell me what happened to you... Are you badly hurt?" He asked me. Now, he's asking about the accident. News really spread that fast e?

"Well... I'm okay now... Look here, Syaofang, you know I was in an accident and I'm sorry to break it to you that I don't know the homework...if that's the reason you called..."

"WHAT?" He shouted. "What in the damn forsaken underworld are you saying? And how can you call me Syaofang..? IT'S SYAORAN! I'm your husband, don't you remember? Wait wait, this must be a joke, huh?" He's getting mad and I'm also getting mad.

I'll tell him a piece of my mind! Oh yes I will! No crappy accident in the past can stop me! "I-AM-NOT-JOKING SYAORANG! And how can you be my husband? I'm too young to be a wife! I'm ONLY sixteen!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **DUN DUN DUN DUN! Another doom song..! I want to know what you think of. Please drop off reviews. And about the thing that Sakura seems healthy and well... (same goes for Syaoran) It's just a thing to be ignored... Please bare with me... I'm sorry I suck at this.

* * *

That should wake him up.

"Sakura..." He uttered lowly. I think his temper ran off. "I know you're joking... Please stop it. It's a bad joke, okay? Just stop it now... To be honest, you're beginning to scare the wits out of me."

SCARE HIM? "You're the one who's scary..! It's not an everyday thing that you get a prank call telling you that you're her husband..." I explained my thought, trying to calm down.

"Sakura, what's going on there?" I see my dad entering the living room.

I listen to the Syaorang's voice and I said, "Hold on a sec." and then I turned to my dad. "Father, this guy is telling me that he's my husband... Who is this caller, Father? It's weird! I told him how can I have a husband when I'm only sixteen..." I stated.

I waited for his response and all I can see is shock plastered on his face. "Sakura?" He mentioned my name. "Give me the phone for a moment, okay?"

"Oh no! He's not all that bad I think..." Oh no! Dad's gonna scold this Syaorang guy for prank calling!

"Just give me it..." He neared me and gently took the handset from my grasp.

After that, I watched him talk to Syaorang... I hope he's not scolding him... It's always been Touya's job to ruin the lives of those who try to bug me...

Ah well... Dad seems to be diplomatic enough... I'll leave that prank caller to him... I'll go check on mum in the kitchen.

* * *

I think it's been fifteen minutes since mum left with dad.

I sit here alone... I'm beginning to wonder where Touya is... He's probably at work... Well, mum and dad are conversing in the living room... I think they're having one of their adult talks...

Hey, here comes dad now... with mum. "Sakura," he started. "We're going to the hospital tomorrow."

"...Okay?" I responded. Dad and mum worry too much. I think I'm okay now... But I guess they want to know if I have broken bones or...something..?

* * *

I'm back in our house and I'm recently walking in our bedroom. We just went home from the neurologist! The neurologist! Dammit! I HAVE AMNESIA! They say I'm already nineteen when I still feel like a sixteen year old! No wonder I have gotten taller and my hair gotten longer! I'm so stupid!

"Come in!" I sounded frustrated when I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Sakura..." My dad peaked thru the door. "The Lis want to talk to you... Would you like to take the telephone?"

"Sure..." I said calmly and went downstairs.

* * *

I'm finished talking to that Li person now and I'm recently putting the handset back to its cradle... I didn't talk to Syaofang this time... I talked to his mother... They're coming here all the way from Hong Kong to see me...

I wonder what's gonna happen…

**END OF CHAPTER**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Whew... I'm getting lost. Give me ideas on formalities please...


	19. Biting Wit

**Author's Notes: **I'm not a brain surgeon or anything close to that. I don't know much (or anything at all) about how a damaged brain works. If you say that I'm making up a lot of stuff about Sakura's amnesia… Well, guilty as charged. )

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**** Biting Wit**

**Sakura's POV**

"_Sakura, you have two hours until your Professor will arrive." Miss Chi Chi mentioned when Sakura plopped on the peach couch and took off her shoes. Sakura smiled to her self. She remembers inviting her professor for dinner tonight. She easily befriended one of her teachers._

"_Thanks Professor Jonson!" Sakura smiled more upon hearing his compliment. "I've been in England for two months now and I must say that I grow to fancy it more every day..!"_

"_That is very nice to hear, young lady." Her Professor, a tall English man with tamed eyes, very pointed nose and grayish beard. "But, let's set aside England for a while. May I know why you are already a 'Missis'?_

... … …

I rub my head with my right hand while I go down the staircase. I had a dream last night. I was in this plush living room talking to an elderly lady. In my dream, it felt like she was a personal bodyguard or something… We were talking about a professor at school… And it felt like I really fancied the teacher.

Then my dream skips into a scene where we were just finished having dinner… And then the Professor came to ask me why I'm already a Missis Sakura… Errr… Missis Sakura what? What did he call me?

"Aaah!" I cried out, my knees fell to the floor. My head is hurting all over again. It's the same headache I got when I woke up after that dream. The dream, can it be true? No chance… Dreams are just subconscious thoughts denied at the back of the head. All are nothing more than folly.

"Sakura!" I heard my dad racing towards me. He helped me stand again. "Are you okay?" He asked. If there's an elderly man whom I fancy a lot, it's my Dad… Not some British Professor.

"Yeah Dad… Just a mild case of headache." I said, trying not to make him worry.

"Are you sure?" He asked me again, concern still visible in his tone. I nodded. "Okay then, breakfast is ready." After that, he led me to the Dining room.

* * *

"Sakura, Touya won't be going home for at least a month…" Dad began. I looked up at him… It seems like he's going out with mum. "Your mum and I will be late if we stick around… and after you eat breakfast, make sure you wash the dishes, okay?"

"Yeah Dad, it's no problem!" I replied after swallowing my food. "Take care now!" I waved goodbye when they left for the… for the… the… Where are they going again? "Hey Dad! Where are you going again?" I yelled just when they were about to close the front door.

I saw Dad insert his head thru the front door and answered me "We're picking up the Lis."

My jaw dropped as if it was a heartrending glitch that requires me to retaliate. After that, I just watched the door close.

I plopped to my seat, feeling awkward and afraid when the Lis come. I stare at my breakfast. All of a sudden, pancakes seem to tease me.

* * *

I settle my self at the living room; all fresh and dressed up. Hmm… What to do? What to do?

I noticed a stack of magazines under the coffee table and I just casually took the magazine at the top of the pile. Hmm… I've never seen this one before. I opened it and my mum's picture rose into view.

Cool! Mum has new model pictures! She is so pretty. I wish I can be as pretty as her someday. I flip the pages again and her photos seem to pop up every now and then. This is so cool. I wish to be a model too! My photos being taken, wearing designer clothes or probably walk in a ramp in a Fashion Show! That'll be so cool!

I wish I had a friend who's a Fashion Designer… That's an easy way to be in a ramp. I giggled as I daydream.

Hey wait a second, the other magazines here include Mum too! OH WOW!

I took three magazines and happily check them out in speed. I'm just so excited looking at all these pictures. I wonder how old these magazines are.

I look at the covers and came to know that these are… NEW ISSUES? What? How come? Why are they dated two years in advance? What? Are these some special copies that only models can get? It's like they can have a copy of the magazine right before it was released. Can it?

Oh yeah…

I'm a brain damaged person… a.k.a dummy.

My eyes wandered off to the other magazines under the coffee table. There's a photo of a girl with long purplish gray hair with amethyst eyes at the front. She seems oddly familiar but I'm pretty sure that I dunno her. C'mon? How can I be friends with someone featured on a magazine?

As I was about to reach it, I heard footsteps sauntering in.

I looked back and saw my parents along with a tall Chinese woman. My heart raced like if it was a running horse, it'd win any horse race! I quickly took all the scattered magazines and placed them neatly where I found them. I stood and bowed to them. "Welcome back." I said politely.

After that, everything seemed to blur because I was in a panic. Why am I so scared like this? Without further ado, I retreated to the kitchen and began preparing snacks for the guests.

I walked over to the refrigerator and the vision of the Chinese woman with long straight black hair appeared in my head. I noticed that she was with an elderly man… He doesn't seem to be her husband because… c'mon, he's too old! Besides than the two of them, I didn't see anyone else.

C'mon, it's not like I'm expecting someone else… Am I?

Geez, of course not! Silly me…

* * *

Once again, I returned to the living room. This time, I have a tray with me. I brought them four slices of cakes and four cups of tea. I carefully placed them-

…Wait.

At the corner of my left eye, I caught a glimpse of a man at my near left. I didn't see him a while back. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything… I didn't see you a while ago." I politely told him and continued what I was doing. When I was done, I stood straight and stared at him. "I'll be off to get you something. What do you like?"

He just stared back at me. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." He replied. Must I be mistaken? That is because I spotted longing in his amber eyes. After that, I bowed at him and walked off.

I am unsure but I felt twinge…and for once, it's not in my head. I felt it in my chest. And before I walked off, I caught a slight glance of everyone giving the man sympathetic looks. I somehow feel guilty and I just want to fall into truancy if I must.

I don't know if I must stay at the Living room and join the adult talk… But with this glitch I have, nonetheless, I won't be of any help. So I retreated to my bedroom.

* * *

I placed my self on my bed. I didn't know what to do and I needed to clear my head.

Tss, like it needs more clearing… I think my head has gone thru a virulent case of formatting… Like a broken PC that needs to be formatted.

I stared at the window and the view behind its translucent glasses gave me a slight tranquility. As I enjoy nature, an abrupt sound of my door opening alarmed me. I stood in a quick second and gazed at my visitor.

I was stunned by his presence; like a deer caught in headlights. "Hi. How've you been?" He asked me. His voice was sad and plain.

I looked down to my feet. "I… I'm okay…"

"So!" His voice lightened up. "This is your room, huh?" He walked and glanced around my yellowish bedroom

"Y-yes…"

He gazed at me with his amber eyes and flashed me a cocky smile. "Did you just stutter? In our room, you used to be so hooked up in a PC game."

"I-I was?" I can't believe it. He's so downright handsome..! That's it… I have to say something. "Why aren't you downstairs? Aren't you supposed to be included in their talk?"

"Negative." He responded in a single word. After that, he plopped on my bed. "Nothing I say can make them change their minds… And…"

"And what?" I sat next to him.

He stared at me seriously and I can't help my self from blushing. I know this isn't the first time I'll be ogling on those but it just feels like it is..! "This may be our last time to see each other…" He told me.

My eyes widened. "How come?"

"I think they're going to get a divorce for us…"

I sighed and looked away. "Sucks to be me…" I muttered.

After that was a long pause. My eyes led back to his figure. "What?" I snapped because he was staring at me with his widened eyes.

He crossed his thick eyebrows and looked away while saying "Nothing!"

That was a good ice breaker I suppose… That is because after that, all my guilt of being a dummy disappeared. We talked about a lot of stuff and they weren't mostly about the past (which I felt that I missed). We just spoke casually about our interests… although I hated it when the topic switches into Politics. I don't know if Syaoran (yeah, I got his name correctly now) is a Politician or what… Wait, is he?

"I better go check what's going on downstairs..!" He abruptly uttered. He stood, departed my bed and I just followed him with my eyes.

No wait, I didn't. I really followed him. He felt like a magnet, sucking me into his presence. Now… I'm starting to wonder what it was like when we were… together… Did we… do IT?

I watch him open my bedroom door. "Syaoran wait…" I lightly grasped his sleeve.

"Yes?" He faced me.

"Were we…" I began. Now, I finally have the courage to talk about what I feel like I missed. "Were we in love? Or… Were we just forced to be in love?" Is there a difference?

I looked at him worriedly. He smirked and opened his mouth to answer. "Both." He paused and added "I guess."

"Oh…" I felt dismayed but it's not like I was expecting a different answer. When my eyes landed back to him, he beamed. He also took my right hand and pulled me into an embrace.

It was soothing, calming, restful and gentle. It was like a piece of heaven. I think I was in love with him… I think I was.

I smiled to my self and then he let go.

After that, I watched him leave my bedroom.

* * *

When I decided to go downstairs, my mother greeted me. "You're just in time Sakura… The Lis are leaving." SO SOON?

I gave her a single nod and went off to the Lis. I faced the Chinese woman. If you ask me, she is really intimidating. I bowed at her and said, "Thank you for coming." I did the same thing to the other elderly man which I think they call him as an 'Elder'.

And when it was time for me to say goodbye to Syaoran… I just can't.

I glanced at him across the room and I smiled at him. He smiled back and waved at me.

…

That was that I guess…

* * *

**Normal POV**

"You just rest when we get back, Elder Yuu." Yelan Li respectfully said to the old man when they arrived at the airport. "I'll take care of the divorce papers…" The elder just nodded as he looks around. "Is there a problem?" Yelan asked.

"Yes…" His voice was old and croaky. "I can't seem to find Xiao Lang…" Yelan's eyes widened and looked around.

And as far as their eyes can see, they can't seem to find him.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **ACK! Hahahaha! Anyways… Why do they have to get a divorce, huh? That's because their marriage was all business, right? And if the wife of the heir is brain damaged, things won't go smoothly… And the FASTEST way to fix it is to replace her.

Heartless business tycoons, huh? That's life..!

REVIEWS! Now, that's life! Remember a review is what remains an author motivated. When she gets a review, she recognizes how much her work is being cherished, and would feel more obligated to go on. HAHAHAHA. Ha?


	20. Convalesce

**InuyashanKagomerlovers:** Aww... Replaced, isn't that a little too extreme? I mean, won't they have feelings towards her after all these years? You've gotta to update, I don't want to see them separated!

**Tammi Super Girl**: Well, that's why at the bottom of the page, I called them heartless business tycoons.

**Sakura**: Hai! She did!

**Shiningstar95:**Yup ur rite,they r heartless business tycoonsI luv ur stuff...so update soon!  
luv ya!

**Tammi Super Girl**: See? Shiningstar95 read it. -smiles-

**AdaZu: **HELLO!! I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?? I AM SO SAD!! I WANT THEM TO BE TOGETHER AND HAPPY FOREVER AND EVER!! YOU ARE SO BAD!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT?? PLEASE FIX THIS SOON!! MAYBE IF THEY KISS, SHE WILL REMEMBERED EVERYTHING AND THEY WON´T GET DIVORCED!! YEAH!! OKAY!! PLEASE DO IT THAT WAY OR DO IT OTHER WAY BUT MAKE THEM COME TOGETHER AGAIN!! PLEASE!! I´M BEGGING YOU!! UPDATED SOON!! BYE.

**Syaoran**: Yes, I'm sad as well. Kiss? -looks at Sakura-

**Sakura**: Don't look at me like that! I'm only sixteen!

**Tammy:** 0 a divorce?!?! omg nu xD cool chapter!! update update

**Eriol**: Did someone say cool? Is it me?

**Valkyrie85:** MY GOSH! THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT WOW, IT WAS AWESOME! I FOUND OUT THAT A NEW CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED AT SCHOOL AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I almost tried to skip school just to read the new chapter! It's awesome, I wonder where Syaoran went. PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

**Syaoran:** Great… -eyes Tammi Super Girl- Now, you're making her head big.

**Tammi Super Girl:** -widens eyes- WHAT WAS THAT?

**Syaoran**: Nothing!

**Tammi Super Girl**: -glares-

**Cherrysakurawolf: **update pls!! love how the story is going

**Syaoran:** Really? Cuz I don't! I get to be the miserable one!

**Eriol**: Yeah, I agree. -glares at Tammi Super Girl- I'm not in the scene anymore! -checks the script- I've been absent for like… for like…-

**Tomoyo:** YEARS!

**Eriol**: For five chapters already!

**Tomoyo and Eriol** -glares at Tammi Super Girl-

**Tammi Super Girl:** Stop staring at me like that because sabby14 has something to say… -grins-

**sabby14:** OMG thats so sad! aww syaoran was so cute! aww and i feel bad for sakura. :'( o well i gess i have to c wuts next!

**Syaoran:** You feel bad ABOUT SAKURA? What about ME? … You said I'm cute. So that's good enough. Still, I prefer to be called handsome...

**MikoKagome1113:** wow..poor sakura. shaoran must be so hurt. Imagine, having someone you love lose all memory of you in a flash. I wouldnt be able to handle it. Kind of like tsubasa eh?

**Tammi Super Girl**: -rubs chin- Yeah, the amnesia thingy… But I didn't rip off the idea from Tsubasa Chronicles. I got the idea when I was brainstorming with a friend. -smiles-

**Prettycj**: please update soon... hope sakura's memory will return on the next chapter... and i hope they will have a baby soon... hehe

**Sakura**: Baby?

**Syaoran**: Now that's an idea! -looks at Sakura evilly-

**Sakura**-sweatdrops-

**Distantheart: **yeah i xpected this...but DIVORCE?/ (CRYING)...DONT SEPARATE THEM...:( nonetheless the storys gud...keep up the gud work...UPDATE SOON...

**Touya**: Why are you crying? I wanna cry as well! I want to have a part! … -pause- No, wait… I didn't say that. Who's crying, ha? NOT ME!

**AkitoxXxSana46:** Damn!! That's so sad!! SAKURA! GET YOUR MEMORY BACK! BEFORE SYARON IS FORCED TO DIVORCE AND MARRY ANOTHER:( Love the story completely! Update soon!!

**Syaoran**: Yeah! Get her memory back! So we can have a BABY! BABY! BABY! -chants- BABY! BABY! BABY!

**Tammi Super Girl****: -**hits Syaoran- QUIT IT!

**Syaoran**: -rubs head- Next time you hit somebody, HIT HER! -points at Sakura- So she can have her memory back! Then we can have a baby! -chants- BABY! BABY! BABY!

* * *

**Tammi Super Girl**** WOULD ALSO like to thank the following reviewers:**

' pinkcraze '

thereviewergirl

ffgirl-07

Musette Fujiwara

y-chan

Lilia E--

harmony

nissikisses

sakurahime87

MysticMoonEmpress

lhaine07

Sakura81923

seiji zyrielle k.

sakatrina90

jewelcrystal-potter

vixiewixie

blacksilence333

astral26rain

Fallen from the sky

OMG

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY****: Convalesce**

**Syoaran's POV**

Good, they didn't see me.

This may be a big glitch I'm causing but c'mon, can't I be truant every once in a while? _…No. The answer is no._

Shut up conscience.

I raced across the street and luckily, a cab happened to pass by. I lifted my hand and it halted just right in front of me. I began to saunter casually as I near it. I stepped inside the taxi cab and the driver immediately asked "Where to, sir?" There was a long pause because I really dunno where to go. Can I just go to her house? But I dunno where her house is! What street was it? I dunno!

I reached for my pockets and felt the lump in my pants and it was surely because my wallet was there. I have a big hunk of cash to offer. "I am unsure of what street that is so I'll just tell you the directions on how to get there." I stated, trying not to sound like a newbie in Tomoeda.

"No problem, sir." He responded. Damn, I hope we don't get lost. "Where do we go from here?"

Funny, cuz I don't know what to answer. Is it right? Left? Or straight ahead? Damn, this so hard. "Go straight." I sounded so sure…but believe me, I'm not.

"Yes, sir." The cab driver began to drive.

I relaxed on my seat and wait… "Stop the car!" I exclaimed.

The cab driver stepped on the breaks and I at once opened the door. I stepped off and jogged off a little to a woman who was entering a certain shop. I hope she's who I think she is. "Sakura..!" I grabbed her left shoulder with my right hand.

She instantly turned to see me. "What are you doing here?" We said the same thing at the same time. Ahh… The hearts beat as one.

"I'm doing a bit of shopping. How about you?" She asked. She looked concerned and confused at the same time.

"Uhhh…" Really? What am I doing here? I slightly shook my head and grasped her shoulders. "We have to get your memory back!" I am not a brain surgeon, what can I do? Honestly Syaoran Li, this chic made you nuts.

She lowered hear head and looked askance. She was silent, I was silent. Neither of us knew what to say.

After a matter of seconds, I led her to the cab I was riding a while back. She, without a word of complain, entered the car and sat quietly. I settled my self next to her. "Where now, sir?" The cab driver asked again and he's probably beginning to get pissed. Well, I have more distracting problems than his bad temper.

"Where do you wanna go, Sakura?" I asked her whispery. She looked away, thinking. I sighed, feeling negative vibes coming from her.

"Wanna see the park?" She faced me again with her new happy face. I lightened up as well. "I'm sure you haven't been into Tomoeda Park! Lemee give you a tour, right?"

I nodded. "Tomoeda Park." I mentioned to the cab driver.

"Yes, sir." He responded.

* * *

"_If I was him, I'd choose the girl I really like..! But with his unique attitude, he never gets to fancy anyone. That's just my description of him anyways."_

…

**Normal POV**

The heavens were getting dark.

"Ouch..!" Sakura whispered as her hand found its way to her head. She massaged it.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran leaned on to her. '_Did she just remember something?_'

"I… It's Ro…" She mumbled.

"Ro? Ro who?" Syaoran asked, trying to pull her to his figure.

Sakura rested her head on his chest. The more she tries to remember, the more her head twinges. "He's blonde."

"Who? Who's blonde?" He asked curiously. '_I am not blonde!_'

"Never mind…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

Syaoran pouted and rubbed his hand on her hair. He doesn't know that while she rests her head and closes her eyes, she was thinking of harbored negative feelings. '_But with his unique attitude, he never gets to fancy anyone._' The boy's voice echoed in her head. "Hey Syaoran…" She suddenly murmured.

"Yes?"

"By any chance… Did you change your hair color?" She asked.

"…No!" He raised his voice a little. He was proud of being a chocolate headed boy.

"I see…" She sounded disappointed. "…Ow!" She let out a small cry of pain.

"Does it hurt again?" Syaoran sounded concerned but deep inside, he's happy that she's finally getting glimpses of her memory.

…

"_Ok, so where do we start?" Sakura asked as she settles her self by the living room table._

"_Where do you wanna start? Anywhere is fine."_

"_Chase, you didn't ask me here to do your homework, did you?" She asked not-so-happily._

"_Of course not." He smiled._

…

She recalled voices. Familiar voices. It was like a broken film in her head. She familiarized that one of the voices was hers and it made her sure that she is included in the flick. "Who's that guy?" She asked to her self. As she thinks about him, she felt twinge again. Yet she still tried to recall, ignoring the pain.

"Guy who?" Syaoran asked back.

For a moment, she had forgotten that she wasn't alone. "…Oh." She lifted her head, parting a bit from his embrace. "I didn't mean to ask you."

"Did you remember something?" He asked eagerly.

She glanced askance. "Yes."

"This is great! You can go back to Hong Kong with me!"

"Well I…" She scratched her head. "I was married to a Li, right?"

'_What? Isn't that one of the fundamentals?_' "Of course you were! You were married to me..!" He tried to shake some sense into her.

She blinked twice and gaped at his amber eyes with a pout. "Were you blonde?" She asked yet again. '_Every time I think of that blonde guy, I feel happy. And considering that time when Syaoran and I hanged out in my bedroom earlier today, I felt happy as well…_' That's why she guessed that that blonde boy could've been Syaoran.

"…No, Sakura. I wasn't!" He answered once more.

"Really?" She asked disheartened. "Cuz I could've sworn that that guy in my daytime dreams is blonde."

He rolled his eyes with a furious sigh. '_I hate to say this but-_' "You probably remembered Chase."

"Chase? I thought his name was Roxas?" She responded quickly.

"I remember you calling him that once."

"Really?" She smiled to herself. "That's good, isn't it?"

He smirked. "I guess…"

"…Poor girl…" The cab driver whispered. He can't help hearing his customers chatting. None of them seemed to hear him whisper though. "We're here, sir." He said to Syaoran while looking at him through the rear mirror.

"Thanks..!" He said casually. He escorted Sakura out of the cab. When she settled her self outside the car to wait, Syaoran paid the cab driver.

After all that, Syaoran found himself walking straight to Sakura who settled her self on the swing. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked when he was only ruler sizes away from her.

'_Syaoran is so nice._' She thought. "Yup! Who's that Roxas guy anyways?" She questioned, swinging a bit.

"He's my cousin." He answered a bit sternly.

'_But it seems he doesn't like talking about him._' "I feel like we went through some sort of fiction..!" She mentioned cheerfully. '_I feel like there's a protagonist and an antagonist. Syaoran's so nice- I think he's the good guy._'

"You can say that…" He replied while watching her. He was just there, standing in front of her like she was a kid that needs to be looked after.

"You were the protagonist, weren't you?" She said happily. "I bet we got along just fine..!" '_And that Chase-Roxas person is probably mean and nasty._'

"Well, we…" Syaoran wasn't sure on what to say.

…

"_Hmm? Li who?" Sakura asked to someone who is older than her._

"_Chase Li of course." The woman answered._

"_Oh… Him… Well, he's really not as arrogant as Syaoran so… we get along just fine."_

…

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelped and swiftly helped her. She fell from her swing and made a soft thump. It seems she's been getting glimpses of memories more often tonight.

"Sya-Syaoran..!" She let out a feeble cry. "My head hurts!"

"I need to get you to the hospital!" He panicked. At that, he carried her on his arms and hurriedly walked off to the road. "Taxi!" He called out. Who was he kidding? No one was there. Nothing was there!

He gaped at Sakura's weak figure. Her head was resting on his chest and he can identify that she's going through a tragic case of headache. '_Damn… If she had to go thru so much pain, I wouldn't want to get her memories back… We can start new memories anyways…_' He thought. "TAXI!" He called out again and he just hurried off to wherever his feet took him. '_Yeah… Tell that to the elders…_' He thought sarcastically. "TAXI!" He yelled. Still, nothing was there.

…

"_What took you SO LONG? You can't make me wait all day!" Syaoran snapped._

"_I'm sorry for making you wait for less than five minutes."_

…

"That was unpleasant… 'Five minutes' isn't so bad…" She whispered. Syaoran stared at her. Her eyes were shut tight and her hand was on her head.

'_STOP IT! Stop remembering things!_' He cried out in his head. He can't stand seeing her hurting like this. "Finally..!" He snapped when a Taxi Cab drove by. He caught eye contact with the driver through the front window. He nodded at him so he'd halt. But as soon as the Cab drove near, he noticed that it already has a passenger inside. "Just great…" He grunted sarcastically.

Nonetheless, the Taxi Cab stopped in front of him. He was aback.

The passenger opened the door. He was a tall man with jet black hair. "Is that Sakura?" He asked, rather angry.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked back with the same negative tone.

"It's you!" The guy pointed him. "You're that gaki in Hong Kong she married!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Syaoran retaliated. "Who are you to call me THAT?"

"What did you do to HER NOW?" The man madly shouted.

"What do you care?" Syaoran was pissed. "I'll give you tons of money; just let me use the cab." After that, he marched off to the car.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?" The man asked and it seemed he wanted an immediate answer.

Syaoran didn't answer. With that, the man entered the cab as well. He settled himself at the passenger's seat while Syaoran and Sakura were at the backseat. "To the hospital. GO!" He commanded to the driver. The car went off instantly.

"Why are you taking her to the hospital? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" The man asked turning back to the backseat, he's still in his overly possessive image.

"Why are you here? What do you care?" Syaoran questioned in negative tones.

He had enough. The man had enough of Syaoran's rudeness and insensitivity. "I'm her BROTHER, that's what!"

'_Brother? I don't remember Sakura having a brother._' "Whatever man…" He replied and looked away.

"Listen here, gaki. After all these, I'm taking my sister back!"

'_This guy seems to be serious, huh? …Still, he doesn't look anything like Sakura…_' Syaoran thought. He kept quiet until they got to the hospital.

* * *

A long hour wait in the hospital has passed. 

"You can go see her now." A nice-looking nurse told the man. Seated from behind was Syaoran who lifted his head when he heard the feminine voice of the nurse.

The man, who claimed to be Sakura's brother, nodded and entered the room.

Syaoran simply followed close behind. He stood by the door and was relieved to see Sakura. She is resting on a white bed- looking rather usual… but the image of the man's back close to her made the view worse for Syaoran. Somehow, some way, he feels like he's never going to get along with him.

"Touya..!" Sakura merrily uttered upon seeing the black haired man. Then her emerald eyes wondered off around the room. She caught Syaoran by the door. "Syaoran!" She called out happily. At that, he aimed to walk near to her, not even minding the taller man beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" He gently asked while taking her hand into his.

…

_Syaoran kissed her and said, "You'll get it eventually. Good night."_

…

A scene entered her auburn head. She smiled more and stated proudly while looking at his amber depths "I was in the Fashion Show, wasn't I?"

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **LOL! I don't even know if it can heal that fast! Flame me for that? 

Oh... And before I go, I would like to announce that I'm making a new fic soon... It's another Syoaran-Sakura and it's a Romance-Humor.


	21. For a Happy Marriage

**Author's Notes: **Just in case anyone is wondering, I deleted my other fic 'Shields and Scrumptious Sweets' and 'Berserker with Finesse'. It didn't gain much reviews and I concluded that people ONLY want our Syaoran as hot and snobby. Oh well…

Here's the last chap, minna-san!

* * *

**Author's Fave Review**

winterkaguya - hahahaha...it was really funny reading this...in the beginning, it was a bit angsty...but later on it was romantic...

initially i felt very frustrated with syaoran & wanted to beat the heck out of him for mistreating sakura tat way!! but after a while, sakura's amnesia did serve some form of justice and syaoran must've felt terrible...good for him & serves him right!!

and i really like touya in here...he is just so...typical...touya!!

i can't wait for your next update!! update soon!!**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE****: For a Happy Marriage**

Sakura, who just turned twenty a few months ago, is seated on a black comfy** office chair** on a **holiday**. Her eyes narrowed as she tries to read the tiny letters printed on the sheets of paper. Her right elbow was rested on the office table and her palm supports her face. She gave a slight grunt as she tries to continue what she's reading.

'DUG!' A sound was made when her head fell on the table. "What's the matter with you?" Somebody asked her from across the air conditioned room.

"Awww! My head!" She whined, shutting her eyes tightly.

The one who asked her smirked. "Nah… It isn't gonna happen again."

"My head hurts!" Her hand found its way to her forehead. "…Can't- do- paperwork!"

"Quit it dear, you can't fool me twice!" Syaoran, who was relaxingly seated on the olive green couch across her, casually uttered while he reads the daily newspaper.

Sakura pouted and fell from her seat, crashing her body on the floor. "AaaAah!" She let out a slight scream and continued to keep her eyes shut.

Syaoran tore away his gaze from the daily news and eyed her. "I told you Sakura, it isn't gonna happen again..! Stop it with that lame act of yours and continue with those files..!" After that, the newspaper hid his face again. Crossing his legs, he continued reading.

She stayed still beside the table on the carpeted floor. She continued letting out tiny yelps and whining noises.

-

Ever since that fateful night that Syaoran ditched his flight back to Hong Kong and Sakura ended up in a hospital, things have been going smoothly. He decided to stay in Tomoeda just until her condition becomes stable…or for his personal reason, to get back at Touya who has been peeving him ever since they laid eyes on each other. There isn't anything more rejuvenating than to smell that successful sweet revenge when the doctor finally announced that her condition is finally swiftly progressing and that she agreed to go back to Hong Kong with him. Touya was more pissed than ever.

-

After fifteen minutes, Sakura finally opened her eyes and stood. "When you get aches, no matter how painful they are, expect that I will just ignore em and won't take consideration of your health or whatsoever!" She cursed and sat on **his **chair again.

A smirk appeared in his masculine lips. "Right."

His one word answer made her negative electricity travel all over her veins. "WHY AM I DOING ALL YOUR PAPERWORK?" She stormed, charging towards him from her spot. "AND DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT'S A HOLIDAY?"

He casually placed the newspaper at his side and gaped at his wife's lovely but angered face. "I know it's a holiday." He beamed, giving her one of his lady-killer smiles. "And every employed man deserves it. But on my part, I still have loads to finish. That's why you're doing my work-" He got devious. "-to give me that holiday I deserve."

A vain popped in her head. Her fists landed on both sides of her hips. She glared down at him. "Well, you aren't supposed to be way back your work IF YOU HADN'T insisted on staying in Japan for so long just to get back at my brother!"

He broke their eye contact and his sight landed again on the newspaper at his left. "True."

Another vain popped in her head. "Why are you making me work for your sake then? You inconside-"

"It's noon; wanna go out for lunch now, dear?" His gaze returned at her emerald orbs again.

Oh… He's just so irritatingly dreamy. No matter how annoyed Sakura is, just by calling her love names can melt away all her fury…and don't forget his stunning amber eyes. "YES PLEASE!" She angrily said. This time though, her anger is just an act…just so he wouldn't think that he's off the hook that easily.

He chuckled a little. He left the couch and stood in front of her. Taking advantage of his height, he placed a kiss on her forehead and his left hand crawled around her waist. "I just know where to take you…" He stated. After a few seconds, they're off to the exit of his office.

* * *

One night when Sakura and Syaoran got home from Eriol's place, they found extra cars parked in the driveway. "What's all these?" He asked, taking off his shades after he parks his car at his usual spot in the garage. 

"I dunno… Do you know?" She responded while looking through the window.

"If I know I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" He stated matter-of-factly as he steps off his car. She did so as well.

She casually walked over to the front door only to be greeted by a man by the doorway. "Hey, what's the rush?" He asked her.

"Nothing much… I'm just a tad curious of what's happening around…" Sakura replied. After that, Syaoran showed up beside her.

"Oh these?" He pointed out the cars. "I'm going back to England tomorrow at dawn..!"

"When will you be coming back?" Syaoran asked immediately.

Chase rubbed his chin. "I'll be back by next summer I suppose."

"But that's going to be a long wait..!" She exclaimed a bit.

Syaoran smirked. "It's just what I'm hoping for."

"Yeah, you sure do..!" Chase gladly uttered and gave Syaoran a playful punch on his left arm.

"Anyways…" Syaoran took a step nearer to Chase and placed his arm on his cousin's shoulders. "I'm not going to miss you, that's for sure. But perhaps Sakura will… So you take care, little man..!" At that, he dragged him inside the house and led him to the Dining room.

Sakura smiled more. Her husband is really treating Chase better ever since they returned in Hong Kong.

* * *

Next week (in London), Chase found himself relaxing in Beatles Coffee Shop when a familiar face strode next to him. "Meiliiiing..!" He chirped gladly. 

Instantly, she turned her head to see him. She had a bitter face, like her entire school's mass of problems was hammered onto her, but soon turned the opposite when she saw her cousin. "Chase!" She quickly skipped over to his table. "I'm so glad I ran into you."

Watching her take the seat in front of him, he said "So, what's the problem? You look like you lost your house." A tricky smug erupted in his handsome face.

"Well…" She rolled her eyes and took a glance around the dim place. "I'm actually out with my _friends_today…" She sounded like she regretted saying the 'f' word.

"Yeah, I'm listening…" Chase mentioned after sipping his coffee.

She sighed disappointedly and continued, "They said it's going to be a double date, but in my case, it's double _blind_date." She irritatingly ran a hand thru her shiny black hair. Her garnet eyes pierced through Chase's own as if she was about to tell him a top surreptitious secret. "I don't think it's a funny joke."

Opposite to her facial expressions- he seemed to be casual, as always. "What's the problem with him?" He referred to the unknown man Meiling is supposed to be dating at the moment. "If he has one or three legs, you need not to say more."

She childishly pouted. "That's the problem! It's not a 'he', it's a 'she'!" He gave out a boyish laughter. At that, her face just turned bitterer. He beamed at her and she decided to continue "The reason they aligned me with a girl is because I've always had glitches with men so my so called _friends_decided to throw me a girl instead!" Once again, she ran her hand thru her hair again, this time, she looked more annoyed.

Chase gave out another manly chuckle and mockery went along with it. "I would have done the same to you too, Meiling!" He laughed again. "With all your boyish stances, I wouldn't have guessed that you ARE a girl unless you're wearing a skirt!" At that, her garnet eyes glared at him. "B-but…" he chirped. "Since you're up close to me right now, I can say you're _pretty_." And then he made an impression of vomiting.

She rolled her eyes and slumped on her chair. "You're no help." Chase just grinned with his victory and then four people entered Beatles Coffee Shop. "Gaaaah, they're here." She muttered.

"Hey, we were looking for you..!" One red head chic neared Meiling and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeeey…" She muttered once again. "You found me…"

"Cheer up! It's just a joke you know!" One long silver haired guy walked in with the rest. There was a blonde girl next to him and he placed his arm on her shoulders. Seems that this blonde girl was the one Meiling was paired up with.

"You suck at jokes!" Meiling retaliated to the long silver haired tall boy.

The blonde girl chuckled sweetly then her light blue eyes caught Chase. "Hello..!" She greeted nicely.

"Hey Meiling, you're dating a MAN?" A brown haired guy, who stood next to the red chic, uttered gleefully.

Meiling rolled her eyes once again. If she continues doing that, her eye balls might probably roll the way out from their sockets. "He's my cousin!" She faced Chase with a tired look. "Everybody, this is Chase. Chase, this is everybody."

"Oh..! I would've figured that out!" The long silver haired tall guy beamed with mockery.

Meiling grunted and the others went to the counter to get beverages for themselves. At that, she heard her cousin speak "Hello to you too" to the blonde girl who was still standing beside their circular table.

A cocky but nice grin drew in Meiling's lips. She stood and talked to the blonde girl. "Why don't you take my seat and I'll grab some coffee as well." She skipped a little over to Chase's side and took his wallet which is just casually resting on the circular table. "Since I'm your date today, I'll be treating you out." She stated while rummaging thru her cousin's wallet. As she expected, Chase didn't give out a morsel of whining. She grinned gladly (probably the first time she really grinned since she found out that she was aligned with another girl) and followed the others to the counter.

In the mean time, Chase just stared at the blonde girl in front of him. He likes the way that her semi-long hair is tucked to the right side of her neck falling freely in front of her shoulder. To everyone's perception, she looks half Asian (probably Japanese) just like Chase himself. He let out a boyish smirk and the girl just returned it with a sweet smile.

* * *

"No … … No..! … … Nah … … Definitely not … … … No!" Syaoran raised his voice with irritancy. "How long do we have to play this nonsensical game, Eriol!" 

Eriol raised his eyebrow at Syaoran, "We're not playing..!" He took off the magazine in front of Syaoran and placed it on another table.

"Why do you fancy showing Syaoran a bunch of magazine pictures of different sweets?" Rika asked after she sipped her coffee.

Tomoyo, who was seated next to Sakura, whispered to her "Something tells me this scene already happened… It's like a déjà vu, ya know…?" Sakura just looked back at her and nodded.

Eriol placed his fingers on his forehead and shook his head disappointedly. He was flipping the pages under Syaoran's nose, asking which pastry seems delicious to him. "I'm testing Syaoran's logical thinking when it comes to sweets…considering he finally got the _'hah-hah'_" He made an impression of his heart finally beating.

"I am not your hamster, damn it." Syaoran annoyingly told him.

Tomoyo watched them from the corner of her eye and pointed the magazine "Let me see that." Eriol handed her the magazine he was using a while ago. She flipped it open and looked at its pages one by one. "Tss..!" She snapped. "No wonder your experiment on Syaoran didn't work out so well… These pastries here are totally wearing the wrong color combinations..!" Syaoran raised his eyebrow at that. "If this blueberry doesn't go with that icing…" she started mumbling to her self until…

"SHE'S RIGHT!" Sakura, Naoko and Chiharu exclaimed in chorus. They were peaking thru Tomoyo's shoulder.

Syaoran, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko were chilling in their usual spot in West Wind café since after lunch. "Well, we've been here for longer than expected, I believe we gotta go." Syaoran stood from the brown sofa, taking Sakura's hand along with his.

"Leaving already?" Chiharu questioned.

"Yes." He answered shortly.

"Can we come?" Naoko asked in curiosity.

"No." He raised an eyebrow.

"Let's all come!" Tomoyo exclaimed, standing from her seat and dragging Eriol along.

"Oh..! Where are we going?" Rika asked. Sakura just eyed them all amusingly.

"How about we go shopping?" Tomoyo suggested.

"NO!" Eriol and Syaoran retaliated.

And to Syaoran's half dismay, his wife agreed with the other girls. "I want a new pair of socks and scarves!" She cheered.

"Me too!" Chiharu said excitingly.

"Let's go!" Rika announced. At that, Tomoyo took Sakura from Syaoran and the five girls exited West Wind Café, leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

Syaoran's face turned bitter. "So much for going on a date with her and ending up in the bedroom…" He muttered thru gritted teeth, not purposely making Eriol hear what he said.

Eriol smiled from ear to ear. "Ohhh LA-di-DA!"

He faced him. "I'm surprised you're not as excited as the other girls about going shopping!" Between his lines was that he was pointing out that he sort of finds him gay before.

"I already have tons of clothes in my closet. I'm lazy to get a new closet that's why I'm not doing any shopping…" Eriol dumbly replied. The two stood there silently while the girls happily chatted outside the Café.

"I might've guessed, Eriol!" After a swift friendly whack on his back, Syaoran exited the coffee shop.

Eriol's eyebrows crossed. He understood what Syaoran was trying to pull out. He yelled to his furthering figure "Tomoyo made those oodles of clothes for me!" He scratched his head, annoyed that he probably didn't hear him nor believe him, and then he followed the rest.

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well... I didn't actually introduce the friends of Meiling... but I have a hunch that some of you might've already guessed who they are. -grins- 

Next stop, Epilogue!


	22. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: **Just in case anyone is wondering, I deleted my other (initiating) fics 'Shields and Scrumptious Sweets' and 'Berserker with Finesse'. I'll be making a new fic here in the Card Captor Sakura section. Sakura will be a normal school girl while Syaoran's a bad ass Prince Charming.

* * *

**Tammi Super Girl **would like to thank all the reviewers. 

You are all wonderful people. Please stay tuned for my other fictions and I will surely cherish those reviews you will give me in the future.

I would also like to thank the following c2s:

1. PINK AND GREEN AURAS AS ONE & THE WIZARD LOVES THE HUMAN  
2. The Best Archive

Thank you, thank you so much!

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

There was a time that she wished that her family was a bit richer just so she wouldn't be forced into a marriage with a man that can deliberately bring cash in her family household. There was also a moment that she desired that her proclaimed husband would pay more attention to her. When things got better, she hoped she could just stay that way forever, even if it means she's outside Asia. All her yearnings fell short once she had no other choice but to go back to her nightmare and another longing rose when she craved that her evil husband would never dare to rape her at any cost. Almost everything weighed down her heart and all she fancied failed. All ended up as taboo because all were just mere solemn wishes.

-

"Miss Kinomoto!"

"Miss Sakura!"

"Miss Sakura Kinomoto!" A bunch of photojournalists and photographers came rushing at the near entrance of Le Pergola.

"Buzz of!" Syaoran yelled in anger when he caught his wife in his arms. "AND THAT'S MRS. LI TO YOU!" He pointed out one photographer while giving him his death glare.

"Sorry, Mr. Li, can we have a shot of your wife please?"

"NO!" He retaliated in an instant. Sakura grasped on his dark green coat tightly, not wanting to look at the piercing cameras. You may be wondering that the guards are doing a pretty lousy job on guarding the models… Well, they're not. The photojournalists and the photographers just outnumbered them. Tomoyo Daidouji is almost at the top list in the Fashion Industry for this year.

"Give her a smooch!" One random guy within the crowd cried out.

The crowd went a bit silent. Sakura need not to look just to know that there are hundreds of intense gazes. "If I do that, will you leave?" Syaoran asked deviously. Sakura once again had another reason to curse him. Public display of affection is just clearly not her thing.

A tricky smile trickled in Syaoran's face. Without further ado, he wrapped his left hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. An engaging passionate kiss locked their lips. Sakura's emerald eyes were opened slightly; she's ready to scream any minute. She didn't though, and just gave in to one of the gifts she'll be forever thankful of.

Simultaneous flashes from cameras came rolling in; squeals were heard in the background; and youthful grins can be found at every corner. They parted but the flashes didn't stop. After blazing a confident boyish smirk, he fled off to his car with his wife.

All the while, two watchers stand at peace. "Way back, I never knew he had it in him." The guy mentioned.

"Very surprising, huh?" the female responded.

"Hey!" One guy in the crowd spotted the two. "It's Miss Tomoyo Daidouji!" He pointed the girl, obviously luring the cameras to them.

"AND SHE'S WITH HER FIANCE, ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA!" A female photojournalist screamed. At that, Eriol took her hand and prepared to escape but she didn't comply.

"I feel like being headline of the press today!" She cheered.

He stared back at her with a pause. "Hey… You're right! Me too!" Eriol uttered gladly. All the photojournalists and photographers came swarming around them while the two just showed off with their sexy smiles and poses. "Wait til Syaoran hears about this..!" Eriol stated.

Tomoyo chuckled "I have a feeling he won't be that surprised" and continued posing for the shoots.

-

I am a sweet, confident, grown girl at her beginning in her early twenty's…I know I am and **he** says so as well. Now, almost everyone likes me because of my youthful but responsible nature. When I entered the dreadful nightmare, I never thought I needed to learn this much…But now, I give thanks for all the hardships I went thru. Most of the times, I think of new ideas for business proposals; act like I'm young again and speak babyish just to have access to snuggle nearer to my husband. At my present life, I never knew I could live it easy just by being with him.

Sakura genuinely smiled to the nighttime heavens before she left the balcony. She sauntered across the dim room and crawled to bed with her almost asleep amber eyed husband.

_**.-. THE END .-.**_


End file.
